Resident Evil Rebirth
by Bios13
Summary: My Novelization of the RE1 Remake which was released exclusively for the Gamecube. The final chapter contains information on my future projects in the novelization of the Resident Evil Series. This is the rough version, check my profile for the final.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Why do we have to do these gay things? Anyway Resident Evil belongs to Capcom and Resident Evil: Remake is exclusive to the Nintendo Gamecube. I am not getting any cash or benefits for writing this I'm just an RE Fan. So now that thats out of the way, let the nightmare begin. 

Warning: Contains Extreme Spoilers to the new additions to Resident Evil Remake. So if you haven't played the game yet. You probably shouldn't read yet. But either way it's your loss. Enjoy.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Resident Evil Rebirth  
Chapter 1: The Prologue

JULY 24th, 1998: It has now been twenty days since it started. The string of cannibal killings in the american mid-western town of Raccoon City, the first city founded and built by the people of the International Corporation Umbrella. Which was first founded by a two men named Oswald Spencer and Edward Ashford who are well known to the people of Umbrella and their partners. So far ten people have been killed around the Lake Victoria district located near the Raccoon Forest.

Just two days ago there was another attack outside the Kendo Gun Shop where a fifteen year old girl was attacked. The owner, Robert Kendo shot the man several times in the back with a shotgun, at close range. Yet when the police got there the strange attacker had disappeared, intelligence suggest other members of this strange group must have dragged him off. Kendo described the man as dirty, his cloths were all tattered and he had a horrible smell coming off of him that made the young lady vomit twice. The girl's family announced that they were moving and had plans to leave the tomorrow. Kendo called a good friend of his at the Raccoon Police Department, Barry Burton the third in command of the Raccoon Special Tactics And Rescue Service or STARS. There was a division of STARS in every state including Hawaii and Alaska which acted as an anti-terrorist and an organized assault group. Burton as well as the captains of STARS Albert Wesker and Enrico have asked Police Chief Brian Irons to be brought into action, which was instantly approved. But as the plans are made nobody in the elite group know that this will be no ordinary mission.------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Raccoon City Police Department: Special Tactics And Rescue Service Recorded Records  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Albert Wesker Jr.  
Age: 38  
Heavily trained commander of the STARS Alpha Team. Captain Wesker recieved extensive recommendations for his position last year and he has been in command for the last thirteen months with nothing but success painting his way. He has shown to be a complete professional and is trusted by his group. His level of skill also makes it seem that most other members and their specialities are unneeded.

Christopher Redfield  
Age: 25  
Marksman and Munitions expert of the Alpha Team. Redfield carries a significant amount of prior training from nearly four years in the air force and hones his skills in the ranks of the Special Tactics And Rescue Service. Redfield takes the point position of his team, possesses good moral judgement and a cool head. He is doubtlessly one of the most effective members of the Alpha Team.

Jillian Marie Valentine  
Age: 23  
Mechanical and Demolitions of the Alpha Team and one of the most dedicated members. She is in my words excellent with most any mechanical divice including doors which she is a master in due to the fact she is the daughter of the infamous Dick Valentine. She is better with lightweight weapons and is considered one of the finer officers by Albert Wesker.

Barry Burton  
Age: 38  
Senior member of the STARS Alpha Team. He has over fifteen years of law enforcement experience and is the weapons administrator for the STARS team. He has a knowledge of all weaponry from all over the world and is the strongest of both teams. He is compassionate character who declares he wouldn't shoot anybody without wishing he didn't have to.

Bradley Vickers  
Age: 34  
The primary pilot for the Special Tactics And Rescue Service's Alpha Team. Redfield is the secondary pilot but Vickers can do far less damage back in the chopper. He is a decent shot but has never fired a shot in combat due to his desire to remain behind in the chopper. He has known to be reliable and step in when he is needed, but he seemed to be an applicant for replacement.

Joseph Frost  
Age: 27  
Joseph was recently promoted to the STARS Alpha Team after member Adam Stern was transferred to North Dakota. He has no particular position on the team but he is very good with most weapons and very intelligent with computers. He has a passion for shotguns which has earned him the respect of Chris Redfield and Richard Aiken.

Enrico Marini  
Age: 41  
Captain of the Bravo Team and number two to Wesker. He was an army commando for nine years before coming to STARS and has experience leading the team. He is the oldest member in the group and has a personal loathing for terrorist and organized crime. He has taken several hits on the field and that has earned him many merits.

Kenneth J. Sulivan "Kenny"  
Age: 35  
One of the most beloved members on either team. Known to most the RPD for his good since of humor and great pride of his work. He is a chemistry expert and also the point field scout. He knows his weapons and has minimal experience. He also has a history of getting into street fights giving him good experience in unarmed combat.

Forest Speyer  
Age: 29  
The sniper and vehicle specialist for Bravo Team, he is also an expert with explosives as his favorite weapon is the custom STARS grenade launcher. He has a history with Barry Burton and Chris Redfield and knows when to be serious. In his own words "Why do I do this: Well the pay is good, people look up to you and they let me use explosives. Okay"

Richard AikenAge: 21  
Joined the RPD at the age of nineteen, he was recognized and joined the STARS Bravo Team six months later. He serves as the communications specialist for both the Bravo and Alpha Teams. He is the second youngest member between both teams. He has great stamina and remarkable acadamy scores. It is suspected that he will manage to get far in this career.

Rebecca Chambers  
Age: 18  
The field medic for the Bravo Team and one of the less experienced members, but she has used several rounds on the firing range and seems promising in the field of handguns regardless of the calibur size. A young genius, she graduated from collage at the age of eighteen and has worked for the STARS for three months under the promise they will get her through medical school after she has proven she can opperate under pressure. She has even recieved considerable interest from the Umbrella Corporation.

Edward Dewey  
Age: 26  
Once the teams primary pilot until he realized his natural shooting talent. He is now the marksman for the team and the secondary pilot. He is quiet but cares for his team as if they were his family, which he no longer has due to sickness. It is noteable to mention that an acquaintence of his, one Leon Scott Kennedy, will be transfering to the RPD by the end of September.

Kevin Dooley  
Age: 25  
The new pilot for the STARS Bravo Team. Recommended by Redfield and has shown nothing but good performance from the air force. He can fly any vehicle and is very good at it. He lacks firearm experience but can control the helicopter better than Vickers.

Records Recorder: Sargent Marvin Branagh ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Bravo Team: Investigation

Disclaimer: Why do we have to do these gay things? Anyway Resident Evil belongs to Capcom and Resident Evil: Remake is exclusive to the Nintendo Gamecube. I am not getting any cash or benefits for writing this I'm just an RE Fan. So now that thats out of the way, let the nightmare begin. 

Warning: Contains Spoilers to the new additions to Resident Evil Remake. So if you haven't played the game yet. You probably shouldn't read yet. But either way it's your loss. Enjoy. This chapter also has the opening to Resident Evil 0 but thats all.

Author's Note: Some of the RPD's settings maybe different but it's all for the sake of the story. And I may prolong the survival of the other Bravos, once again 4 the sake of the fic.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Resident Evil Rebirth  
Chapter 2: The Bravo Team

-Raccoon Police Department  
-8:50 PM July 23rd 1998

It seemed like an ordinary day as Captain Albert Wesker found himself walking into the main hall of the Raccoon Police Department the doors gently closing behind him. The Captain of Alpha Team nodded to the receptionist as he walked away from the main doors. He was a real piece of work to most of the RPD, he always wore all black, was continually intimidating, and always wore shades and kept his hair slicked back. This style had earned him the title of 'Iceman' for obvious reasons. He was the only member of his team present as the secondary team was going in first.

Before he entered the double doors that would go into the waiting room he noticed somebody standing on the balcony of the second floor that overlooked the main hall. It was Bravo team officer, Rebecca Chambers. She was the newest to the Bravo Team by about two months and seemed really out of place as she was an early collage graduate about the age of eighteen. She was visably nervous as this was after all going to be her first mission. She had standard training of course but still was inexperianced and probobly not suited to the mission ahead. Tracking down a group of cannibal killers and bringing them to justice. He just aknowledged this and walked on.

Rebecca looked down at her uniform which stood out from the other members of Bravo Team, a green uniform with a white vest that basicly showed she was the teams medic as well another officer. She would be leaving in less than twenty minutes on the first mission, she didn't know why she was here. She aspired to become a scientist but for some reason was seeked out by the captain of Alpha Team and promised if she could prove herself she would be able to move on in the world. She placed a hand on her side, a holster held a six chamber colt service pistol. A welcoming gift from STARS Bravo Team. She sighed and walked off.

Jill Valentine meanwhile stood down the hall from the STARS office in the snack room with Richard Aiken who had been a good friend of her's since high school. She was dressed casually as she was just there to wish the Bravo's off, however he had most of his gear on already and a STARS Custom Assault Shotgun across his back. "Well Jill, we're off." he said sharply.

"Your going now?" Jill said surprised "Yeah. The Cheif just gave us the okay, Bravo Teams mobilizing. So while you Alphas sit around making plans, we're gonna go kick some cannibal ass!" Richard announced chuckling slightly. Richard scoffed mentally 'Yeah right. We look for signs and by the time we actually find them Alpha would be mobelizing.' he thought.

Jill smiled hitting him in the shoulder lightly "Well just be sure to watch your own ass alright." she warned with a slight giggle. Richard gave a thumbs up "No problem. Ain't gonna let no sick freak try and eat me." he pumped the shotgun and walked into the STARS Team office.

Jill looked at the office door "I could have sworn the operation was supposed to take place in three days." another voice rang out from behind. A southern accent spoke "Change of plans Marie. Looks like us Bravos have the first bite of the pie but don't worry I'll save ya some crust." Jill turned to see Forest Spyer, in full gear. She groaned at him calling her by her middle name.

Side pack, fingerless gloves, black vest with a skull on it and his grenade launcher. Forest chuckled as he strutted, trying to showing off "Yeah check it out. I am the ultiment badass. You do not wanna mess with me." suddenly Enrico came up slapping him in the back of his head "Shut up and move it. You can make an idiot of yourself when we catch the perpetrators." Forest got serious nodding before he moved down the hall "Don't worry about Alpha Team Jill. I'll save you guys some." he disappeared through the same door as Richard. Jill looked at the Captain of Bravo Team "Enrico. Why did Wesker give you the go ahead. I mean doesn't this take planning?" she asked. Enrico shrugged as he tightened the sides of his black flank vest which read 'Expect Anything' on the back "He says he has sources that say something will go down. We both know he knows his connections." Jill nodded saluting the other officer who responded the same way before moving on.

Jill Valentine deciding that she wasn't needed as those at the RPD would be keeping track of them via radio. But something wasn't right about all this for some reason the rule about them not being able to go in unless nobody was heard from for 24 hours or until assistance was requested had stuck out to her lately. As she turned to walk away she bumped right into Wesker. The force he walking sent her back but he caught her by the wrist before she could fall. Jill nodded a thanks to her superior.

Wesker crossed his arms "What are you still doing here Valentine. If I recall you, Redfield and Frost were going somewhere later on." he said a little annoyed she was still around when she was off duty. Jill nodded "Thats not for another hour. I was leaving and noticed the chopper on the roof was warming up." Wesker walked past her.

He scoffed slightly "Yeah. Irons wants this operation done by the end of the week. Anything to build his name up." Jill chuckled slightly. Wesker was often serious but always found time to make a funny when it was about Irons. But he was right, the guy wanted to be Mayor and he was gaining popularity. Jill nodded before heading out "Well, I'll be leaving then." Wesker nodded before entering the STARS office. Jill headed back downstairs.

All of the Bravo Team was in the STARS Office minus Kevin Dooley who was getting the chopper ready for lift off. They all sat at their desk their weapons of choice with them. Richard sat next to Rebecca looking over his Custom Assault Shotgun, Rebecca however was really nervous. Enrico had a MAC11 Sub-Machine Gun with him. Forest had his Revolving Cylinder Grenade Launcher with him which could do some real damage. Edward Dewey however only carried a Glock 18 with him but it was modified and extreamly powerful. Kenneth Sulivan, didn't carry a personal weapon he just stuck to his Beretta.

Wesker walked in and to his desk stapping a folder on the desk getting everybody's attention, he groaned "Alright people. You all know why your here. Your leaveing in fifteen minutes for the forest on the outskirts of the city. As you know several of these cases have been taking place around there. Marini what are your tactics?" he asked.

Enrico stood up "Sir. We will be departing and will search over the area for any signs of trouble. We will then land near the outskirts and do an extended check over the area. Aiken will be keeping in touch with the RPD and will radio in if anything worth mentioning happens." Wesker nodded as he looked at his watch "Well I have an important appointment to get to. Good hunting." he said. Everybody made their way to the helipad and Wesker watched "Yes. Good luck, your going to need it."

-Over Raccoon Forest(30 minutes later)  
-10:07 PM  
The Bravo Team flew over the Raccoon Forest their helicopter being piloted by the able Kevin Dooley who wore a pilot helmet. Edward sat along side them intensity in his eyes as they flew. Forest and Enrico went over a weapons check while Rebecca stared out the window. Richard sat along side her and looked at her with concern as she was clearly worried. Kenneth probobly was the only one who wasn't worried as he was sleeping softly. Forest was worried because Joseph Frost had been promoted to Bravo Team and he was the only other well experianced Bravo besides himself and Enrico.

Rebecca looked on breathing softly when Richard looked at her and suddenly held something out for her to take "You should take this. It won't do me much good." he said. Rebecca took the 6-inch survival knife from Richard and smiled. It was obvious they enjoyed one another's company as they were only a few years apart in age. Rebecca placed it in the empty sheath on her belt and smiled at Richard but suddenly the calm nature of the cabin was shattered like a pane of glass.

Something suddenly exploded in the engine shooting flames into the air and shaking the chopper. Enrico turned to Edward "Whats going on!" he shouted. Edward was bracing himself as Kevin tried to steady the chopper. Edward looked back "Engine failure. Kevin, land us!" he ordered. Kevin nodded as he pulled up and tried to get in steady. Rebecca grabbed the rails on the wall and the others braced themselves as it went down.

The rear propeller hit a large branch as the craft went under the tree tops breaking off with a metallic screech. This sent the chopper into a spin as it hit the ground turning twice before making a stop on the forest ground. Enrico looked up and around "Egh. Everybody out!" he ordered. The hatch opened and Enrico lept out first looking around then motioning for the others to move it. Forest, Edward, Kenneth and Richard all piled out. Rebecca paused to flash a thumbs up to Kevin who saluted back as the door closed.

They all armed themselves with their sidearms which had been equipped with small flashlights on the barrels. Enrico looked around "Check out the surrounding area and report back anything you see of intrest." they all fanned out away from chopper as Kevin did what he could from the inside. Rebecca moved with Enrico and suddenly noticed the light of her weapon reflect off something. She looked and gasped at what she saw.

An over turned truck belonging to the Military Police. The door had been broken open and at least three MPs laid on the ground dead, they looked as if they had been strangled but Rebecca didn't have time to notice the bloody marks on the MP's necks before Enrico joined her. "Dear God." he said as he looked on the inside. He lightly punched the side of it as he noticed that one of the MPs had been shot clearly in the knee cap showing this was a man's work.

Suddenly Rebecca spoke up again "Captain look." Enrico turned away from the truck and joined her over an open metallic case which seemed to have fallen out of the truck. The other Bravos had started joining them by now as Rebecca brought a clip board out from the case. It was a trasfer order for somebody "Court Order For Transportation. Prisoner: Billy Coen, Ex-lieutenant, 26 years old. Court mashaled and sentenced to death on July 22. Prisoner is to be transfered to Ragathon base, for execution." as she finished somebody took the clipboard from her.

Edward looked at it growling slightly "Those poor soldiers. They were good men just doing their jobs, and this scum murdered them and escaped!" Enrico tired of this discussion knew that they would have to find this guy first. He snatched it away "Okay people. Be on your guard our friend is cunning and ruthless. I'll need two volenteers to search the area." Edward stepped up, followed by Rebecca. It was obvious he would be injured if the truck had been there since July 22nd.

Rebecca and Edward headed off in one direction following foot prints slowly splitting off from one another. Enrico ordered the others to continue their sweep of the area but little did any of them know. What they would discover would start a chain of horrific events that would destroy the lives of several people. And even if some of them survive this they may grow the envy the ones that do not.

But while the other Bravos have yet to encounter their confrontation with this nightmare, young Rebecca Chambers is mere footsteps away from her's. (this will of course continue later in RE0)


	3. Alpha Team: Mission Prep

Disclaimer: Why do we have to do these gay things? Anyway Resident Evil belongs to Capcom and Resident Evil: Remake is exclusive to the Nintendo Gamecube. I am not getting any cash or benefits for writing this I'm just an RE Fan. So now that thats out of the way, let the nightmare begin. 

Warning: Contains Extreme Spoilers to the new additions to Resident Evil Remake. So if you haven't played the game yet. You probably shouldn't read yet. But either way it's your loss. Enjoy.

Author's Note: Some of the RPD's settings maybe different but it's all for the sake of the story. And I may prolong the survival of the other Bravos, once again 4 the sake of the fic.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Resident Evil Rebirth  
Chapter 3: The Alpha Team

-Raccoon Police Department  
-8:13 PM July 24, 1998

Chris Redfield casually walked into the Police Department dressed in jeans and a brown leather jacket, his hair was spiked up and his was obviously out of uniform, but being he was part of the Special Tactics And Rescue Service it didn't matter. His footsteps echoed threw the main hall which he had gotten used to since the RPD had been transferred to an old art museum. He placed his helmet on the desk which depicted a red and black dragon on it surrounded in fire on the back of the helmet his insignia of "Made in Heaven..." his sister would often say there should be a second part of it that said "Raised in Hell." but he could live without that. After checking in he headed down the halls to the STARS office which was on the second floor.

Jill Valentine had been waiting for him in the receptionist room. She was, like Chris dressed casual. She wore a basic pair of jeans, boots, a black T-shirt and a denim jacket. Jill wore her brown hair cut short at the shoulders and had the most beautiful eyes of anybody else in the RPD. They had been getting closer for the past year since both of them were transfered from Charlotte to Raccoon City. They were close enough to be very good friends and often considered a relationship but both of them believed that it wasn't a wise idea to be in a relationship with a co-worker and teammate. They join each other and both headed to the office.

After being held up constantly by one of the RPD's less popular officers Jill and Chris both entered the Alpha Team's office to find that everybody else was seated. Captain Albert Wesker looked over at them from his desk in the front of the room his perpetual shades not showing his cold blue eyes "Glad you two could make it. Let me guess that ass Stalings slowed you down again." Chris nodded "As always." he said. Wesker really didn't care much for Chris but they did respect one another as teammates.

Wesker shrugged at this "Dumbass always wants to ask personal questions. He'll get hurt someday for it." Jill chuckled at Wesker's remark "And you wouldn't know anything about his fresh black eye would you?" Wesker did nothing more than smile slightly as he sat down. Jill just shook her head "Inhuman. Pure and simple." she muttered as she took her seat at her desk. Wesker looked at her shifting his shades, he was probably the most intimidating person in the whole Department.

Chris groaned as he saw that idiot Chief Brain Irons in the room, he decided to go and try to ignore him. Even though Chris and Wesker didn't care for one another, Chris just wished that the unlikely Chief of police would just get hit by a truck. He simply sat at his desk removing an orange soda from one of the drawers, he had forgotten it for lunch the day before. But as always Irons started up trying to get on Chris's nerves "Well if it isn't our resident ex-fly boy." he said mockingly.

Chris didn't bother to look at him "I really don't wanna deal with you today Irons. Buzz off." Irons turned to Wesker "Yeah well he's come a long way from being a pilot, a long way. Down!" he laughed a stupid laugh but Wesker wasn't amused. He hated he had to be second to this guy, he always lost his temper when things didn't go his way or when somebody didn't find his drunken jokes funny. It made him an idiot, unfortunately he was an idiot with some power, and he was looking to be mayor for God sakes.

Jill could see the frustration in Iron's face as nobody found his pathetic joke funny, she then saw Chris get up raising his fist smiling "Hey fatboy. You wanna know what it's like, well maybe I can put ya up in the air." Irons was then pointing his finger into Chris's chest. "Redfield! If you were half the man I am..." Joseph suddenly interrupted "What the hell you talking about chief, we're all 'half' the man you are." everyone laughed. The miserable Chief stormed out of the room nearly bumping into Barry Burton who had just arrived.

Barry Burton was the most experianced person on the team thirty-eight years old and seventeen of them spent on law enforcement. He was also the best built of all of them, the man was strong as an ox. He seemed to excetuate a rough demenor with a rugged beard on his face and eyes that when slanted in anger basically said 'Your ass is grass.' or so Chris said often. Barry looked to his friends "Must be constipated again. Cubby bastard." he said.

Wesker scoffed slightly looking through his mental list of insults to Irons "What do you mean again, Barry? As fat as he is he must have a continuous case of it." Jill and everyone laughed, Wesker just did his infamous dark chuckle. If Wesker ever made a joke it was always about Irons, one thing they all agreed on was that the police chief was a joke himself. Chris sat back down removing his jacket and throwing it up on a hook where it would unknowing to him remain for several weeks, the words of "Made in Heaven" folding with the leather.

Barry made his way over to the weapons locker where they stored some weapons just in case, he had mostly made it a place to keep his impressive gun collection. Which was not limited to included: A .357 Colt Python, a .50 A.E. Desert Eagle, a S&W M629C, a .44 Silver Serpent Revolver Magnum and a heavily modified 1911A1. Barry had been fond of the Colt Python until his wife got him the Silver Serpent for their 15th anniversary. So the others just lay around gathering dust, but Barry made sure to keep them in good condition. Also in the locker was a shotgun and a small grenade launcher.

Brad Vickers called by the others as Chickenheart came in after Barry had closed the locker. Barry looked up "Any luck?" he asked "Sorry. I think Enrico took the map to the Spensor Mansion before they left." Jill looked up as she removed her jacket from her back "The Spensor Mansion? What's that?" she asked intrested.

Joseph spoke from the far corner of the room "This old place that was supposed to be Umbrella's summer vacation spot for the executives. Made by the famous architect George Trevor. Unfortunately he disappeared along with the rest of his family so they had no choice but to board it up." Chris looked up to Jill "Yeah, what a real drag. Millions of dollars right into the shitter." he said sarcastically.

Jill removed her denim jacket which depicted an angel surrounded in fire holding up a spear with the phrase "Let me live" above it. She folded it on her chair as she spoke "Yeah like a couple million would hurt Umbrella even twenty years ago." most of them knew was that they had built most of Raccoon and had just broken ground on their newest research lab, their newest goal: A cure for cancer.

Wesker stood up straightening the STARS team photo that hung behind him "Well as long as we're here lets get down to business. Joseph, I trust you have the papers on the current case." Frost sighed "Yes sir." he put a large folder of papers and newspapers on Wesker's desk. Among the victims had almost been his twelve year old cousin who lost a chunk of his jacket. Frost wanted revenge anyway "If only my promotion could have waited a week or so more." he grumbled.

Wesker suddenly put a hand on his shoulder "You'll get your chance. Believe me, you'll all get your chance." Chris really didn't doubt this. Seeing as how only Forest and Enrico were the only ones with any combat experience, Richard was a decent fighter but still lacked experiance of this level. Sulivan had the worst case, he may have been a great chemist and field scout but couldn't hit the broad side of the RPD without a gun scope. Then there was the newest member an eighteen year old girl named Rebecca, he had only met her once and that was when she was introduced. Aside from basic training her experience was very slim, not to mention she was just a kid! Kevin Dooley and Edward Dewey were both good pilots but to Kevin that was his only experience, Chris hadn't worked with Dooley much so he didn't know his experience.

Brad sat at the communications equipment that was right across the room from Wesker, in the center of the room to the north wall were the twelve desk of the STARS team, not counting Wesker's desk that sat at the front of the room in front of the large RPD STARS seal. There was also a copy machine and a fax machine on a table and a dart board over it which contained the pictures of several historical tyrants (Hitler, Hussain, Castro, Arafat, ect).

Jill hung her jacket up next to Chris's noticing the almost identical designs on them. Each of the STARS members had some sort of catch phrase, on their uniforms or otherwise. Chris took a sip of the soda that was on his desk as Joseph came up to him "Hey Chris, I know what your wishing. Your wishing you were on Bravo Team right now, eh?" Chris looked up "Not really. Then I'd get even more from that loser Irons for being on a lower level." Frost nodded when suddenly there was a loud ringing from Brad's direction.

Vickers worked with the equipment eventually getting the right channel "Homebase...Homebase do you read?" Enrico's voice crackled over the static as it the signal was extreamly weak. Enrico was losing the signal as he gave out a message which was sliced and diced by the barrage of static "Bravo Team...finished...this...tain Marini...send back up at once." the signal was then cut short completely and all went dead. It was obvious that the main radio had been destroyed in the chopper or Kevin would have called in earlier.

"Damn." Chris muttered as the radio shorted out. Wesker took charge "Alright people! I want everybody suited up and ready to go in five minutes. Chris, Jill after suit up I want you to gather the ammunition and communications equipment. Barry go down to the armory and gather the standard weaponry. Vickers! What the hell are you biting your nails for? Get your ass over to the helipad and warm up the chopper. Joseph you try to recontact Marini, if there is no response. Meet us at the helipad. Now let's move!" Wesker finished and everybody rushed out of the office and downstairs to the locker rooms.

The six members of Alpha team soon got there and rushed to their individual lockers which were identified by bronze name plates. Chris quickly opened the lock and removed his uniform from the locker, which was a green STARS combat vest, light gray combat pants and the combat boots from the air force. On the back of his vest just above the standard logo of: STARS Special Tactics And Rescue Service. Was his personal slogan of "Made in Heaven" which was custom sewn in black writing. It was a little tradition they had started and everybody in Alpha team had one, except the local chickenheart. He quickly changed his pants and threw them in the locker, he also changed his shirt for a white one with the STARS emblem on the left sleeve.

Jill peaked over at Chris while he was changing admiring just how fit he was, strength seemed to be a major factor in their unit, but as far as that goes she could most likely beat up half of the RPD before getting tired. She could see his locker which was like his desk, disorganized and untidy. There were all sorts of stuff in his locker: Old pictures of the Air Force and the STARS Team, crumpled daily cloths, sticky notes, a magnetic marker board, another pair of boots and other random stuff. Then again she hadn't been very organized herself. Her locker had just as much junk: A pile of trashy crime novels, the Alien series by S.D. Perry, a toothbrush, toothpaste, floss, a mirror, a few hair brushes. Looking threw her locker you'd think she wasn't a morning person which was completely true.

She decided to quit daydreaming and get suited up, she quickly striped down to her underwear and undershirt. Ignoring the stares from Joseph and Brad she pulled on a pair of blue pants that hugged her frame slightly. She covered her undershirt with a STARS operations T-shirt which had the STARS logo on the back and the emblem on the left sleeve. She also removed some shoulder and back protectors from the locker that would protect her shoulders and upperback. Written artistically in reddish-orange on the back of her armor was her personal logo of "Let Me Live!" that she had taken under Chris's suggestion. She topped her head off with her STARS graduation hat which also had the logo on it, as childish as it seemed she found it lucky.

Barry was suited up before anybody else and it was an intimidating sight. Barry Burton was already built like a tank and with a STARS uniform on and carrying a large .44 Silver Serpent Revolver Magnum, any criminal would wet their pants. His uniform was pretty much like Chris's, he wore a burgundy red STARS vest, dark gray cargo pants and combat boots with the RPD logo on them. Over the STARS logo he had the words "Make My Day!" in heavy black writing, inspired by Chris Redfield. He also had a mid-section holster strapped over his muscular abdomen that was used to hold his beloved revolver.

He also had a hip holster for the Beretta 9mm that was given to all members of STARS all over the United States. Beretta, Remington and Benelli had long been allys of STARS and would often give them weapons for a cheap price. All the Berettas, Beretta M92FS to be exact had the STARS emblem in a crystal like disk embedded in the handle. Same with his revolver.

Joseph Frost wore pretty much the same thing as Barry and Chris only different colors. A navy blue STARS combat vest with the words "Bring It On!" in deep blue. He also wore combat boots and dark blue cargo pants, he also had a shoulder strap that would allow easy shotgun acsess. He was glad to finally be on the Alpha Team but hopped the others were alright. Brad Vickers had nothing special about his uniform. The deep yellow vest and camaflouge pants weren't exactly modern day intimidating.

Captain Albert Wesker meanwhile wore a completely black special operations uniform that was suitable for a man of his authority. He had a headset attactched to his left ear and some of the most expensive combat boots out there. He also had a long survival knife much like Chris's and still wore those perpetual shades with the mirror lenses. Nobody seemed to care because the glare he could give with those cold blue eyes of his was just plain creepy. He also had a catch phrase that was different from Enrico's "Expect Anything." in light blue above the STARS logo he had the words "Expect Nothing." which was assurance that nothing would ever surprise Albert Wesker. (Thank you S.D. Perry)

As soon and Jill and Chris were dressed they rushed down to the armory located on the basement level near the K-9's kennel. Chris quickly used his STARS card on the door and pushed it open. He immediately opened the ammo storage box and began removing handgun magazines and shotgun shells. Shoveling them into a duffel bag at his feet. He also dropped boxes of 9mm Parabellum for which to load the magazines later on. Jill meanwhile removed a few radios from the lockers throwing them in another duffel bag, she also removed leg holsters, fingerless gloves, flashlights and a tool kit that was carried by Barry. Who entered the room just seconds later.

Barry walked into the room seeing the younger generation had gotten there before him. Keeping silent he made his way over to the lockers opening one of the three Alpha team's lockers. There were six of them three to Alpha and three to Bravo so they all held the same weaponry. Barry quickly started removeing the weaponry. Chris tossed him a spare bag and dropped two boxes of shotgun shells, each holding twenty-five shells in the bag. Barry carefully placed the six Beretta 9mm in the bag making sure not to drop them, he had a hell of a respect for guns. He followed up with Joseph's shotgun, Wesker's .45 Handgun as well as another shotgun. Suddenly he noticed something, the MAC11 was still in the locker. He picked it up wanting to take it but a feeling hit him very strong, something telling him to leave it behind. He did so. Only Wesker used the MAC11 and heavy firepower didn't seem needed for a rescue mission. Chris turned to Barry as he zipped up the heavy bag "Okay guys we have two minutes as of now lets go." he said aloud.

Barry picked up his bag and headed for the door as Chris stopped him "Hold it Barry." he said and handed Barry a small bag "I think you and Wesker would feel pretty stupid if you forgot the powerful stuff." Barry smiled and took the bag knowing it contained the ammo to his revolver. Barry left the room heaving the like it was nothing. Jill however had problems with the heavy equipment. On the way out she nearly tripped but was caught by Chris who grabbed her by the waist as she fell. They somehow ended up face to face "Ugh. Jill. We'd better move." Chris said mentally kicking himself for spoiling this. But duty calls. After getting better leverage on the bag Jill and Chris both left.

Meanwhile up on the helipad Wesker waited for the others to show up, the chopper was ready to go. Wesker chuckled as he could see Brad praying on a rabbits foot for good luck "Childish." Wesker muttered "The only luck I need is a weapon and good help." the thought that Brian Irons hadn't been told they were leaving made him laugh. If there was one thing Wesker loved, it was to see Irons pissed off, the man hated all of the STARS team and hated the fact he had no jurisdiction over them because they were an anti-terrorist and special opperations group that was only in cooperation with the police. Joseph suddenly came threw the door way a bandanna around his head "Captain. Sorry I couldn't get a reply from them. Looks like they've gone out of radio range." Wesker just motioned for him to get in the chopper, which he did. Joseph took his seat and started to relace his boots.

Wesker was beginning to get impatient as Redfield, Valentine and Burton all burst threw the doorway carrying the bags of ammo and equipment. Wesker helped Jill with her bag placing it up in the chopper. Chris and Barry both placed their bags in the chopper saluting Wesker. The Captain saluted them back and motioned for them to get in the chopper, they did so. "Brad get ready for take off." Wesker yelled as he was about to get in. The door was suddenly opened and Wesker looked back to see an exhausted Marvin Branagh. Wesker hopped down from the chopper "What is it?" he asked in an annoyed tone.

Officer Branagh handed Wesker a map of the forest area that had been printed off via satellite just recently. It gave the latest radio frequency. Wesker took the report from Branagh and motioned for him to step back. If there was any officer that deserved to be a member of the STARS team it was him, but he had no experience in such operations and they needed him on the streets anyway. Wesker jumped into the chopper as Branagh got back to his job.

Wesker closed and locked the hatch as soon as he was in the chopper. He shifted his shades as he took his seat behind Vickers who had his rabbit's foot wedged between his belt. Wesker had considered leaving him behind but then again the worst he could do is shit himself if it was a wreak. Wesker could live with that. Brad started it up and the chopper began to get off the ground and in the next minute was over the city heading northwest.

Everybody went into the bag Jill had brought up and collected their equipment. Each member got a flashlight, a pair of fingerless gloves, a side pack and a leg pack. Wesker however wore full hand gloves. Each member got a radio as well, unfortunately Richard was the only one with a radio back to the police department. But these would at least allow them to communicate back and forth among each other. Chris reluctantly took the radio making sure it worked and placed it on his belt, he had a very bad feeling about this. Jill handed Barry his tool kit which he took and placed on his belt. Joseph took the stuff and waited for Barry to distribute the weapons. All of them were ready for anything and full of adrenaline. But something kept telling Chris to be worried. He removed his wallet which contained a few pictures. One of him, Jill and a few others of the old North Carolina STARS based in Charlotte, one of the STARS team at a party even Wesker was in it, and one of him and his sister taken recently. Suddenly he saw a shadow come over him.

It was Wesker who seemed to be interested "Is she a relative of yours Redfield?" he asked as he looked at the picture of him and his sister. Chris didn't know why Wesker of all people would give a rat's ass about a picture but he spoke anyway. "Yeah my younger sister. Claire." he said. Jill looked over "Oh, the girl you had at the RPD two months ago was your sister." Wesker remembered the girl vaguely. He remembered how Claire seemed to try to start a conversation that was shuned upon several times as Wesker was very behind on paper work. Chris closed his wallet as Wesker returned to his seat. He didn't know why, but Wesker decided to remember the girl's face.


	4. Search and Rescue

Disclaimer: Why do we have to do these gay things? Anyway Resident Evil belongs to Capcom and Resident Evil: Remake is exclusive to the Nintendo Gamecube. I am not getting any cash or benefits for writing this I'm just an RE Fan. So now that thats out of the way, let the nightmare begin. 

Warning: Contains Extreme Spoilers to the new additions to Resident Evil Remake. So if you haven't played the game yet. You probably shouldn't read yet. But either way it's your loss. Enjoy.

Author's Note: Some of the RPD's settings maybe different but it's all for the sake of the story. And I may prolong the survival of the other Bravos and about Jill's logo "Let me Live." in the DC version of RE2. Claire's alternate costume is a denim jacket with that on it. Basicly it was originally Jill's and Claire adopted it in CV.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Resident Evil Rebirth  
Chapter 4: Search and Rescue

(Over Raccoon Forest- 8:55 p.m.)

Chris Redfield looked out the window as the forest bellow passed by in a blur of dark green and shadowed earth. He was just finishing with his shoulder strap that held his knife from the United States Airforce, a ten inch carbon-reinforced blade with a fine grip. Jill had her own knife out which was a mid-sized one that had saved her from many close encounters. Her's fit in a black sheath on her belt. Barry was carefully brushing a cloth over his beloved Silver Serpent Magnum, his only other cherished things outside his gun collection was his family and his weight lifting. Wesker watched with Brad for signs of a fire or flares, although after all they heard back at the RPD it was unlikely they would go back to the chopper. Joseph was clutching a silver cross he wore around his neck praying for his former team that were always there for him.

Brad turned to Wesker "Want me to set down?" he asked as he flew over an out in the open area. Wesker looked down to him "No. Not yet Brad." he said, Vickers followed orders and continued to fly over the forest. Wesker was hoping his instincts were correct and they would look for shelter, but he couldn't be to sure.

Jill looked over at Chris who was just opposite of her, he looked back at her with equal concern. Jill turned away blushing slightly and looked out the window. Suddenly she felt the warmth of another hand on hers, she looked up to see Chris. He looked out the same window "Don't worry Jill. I'm sure they'll know what to do. They're trained professionals. Combat experienced or otherwise." Jill took grip on Chris's hand "I certainly hope your right." she looked back out the window and caught sight of a red light.

She suddenly released Chris's hand and stood up to get a better look out the window. She could see a familiar shape and the emergency lights of a helicopter, she suddenly ran over to Wesker. She got Brad's attention "Brad! Turn to the left about thirty degrees." Brad looked up at Wesker getting a nod of acceptance. He followed the directions and turned the chopper slowly, the chopper's search lights landed right on the Bravo Team's Helicopter. Chris was soon with her "Whats going on?" he asked concerned "Look Chris!" she pointed to the chopper. Wesker told everybody to take their seats "Okay Brad. Find a place to set this thing down." Brad gave a shaky thumbs up as he started to descend.

Barry slipped his revolver into his holster and picked up the weapons bag grunting under it's weight as he placed it on his lap. First he removed the six Beretta 9mm from their box. Each of them had just been sighted and cleaned the day before. He passed one out to each of the team including Brad Vickers, like he would need it in the chopper. He also passed out four loaded clips of 9mm Parabellum to each member. Chris and Jill each slapped a clip into their handguns and went from pulling back the slides to checking the sights.

They were also called the "Samurai Edge" by Beretta and the STARS team as they were some of the best handguns around. Wesker took the handgun and slapped a clip of S&W40 in, he had paid out of his own pocket for his weapon to be modified to fire the more powerful ammunition and even paid for it as the station did not carry it. Barry took the four extra clips of 9mm Parabellum and gave one to Chris, Jill, Joseph and himself. Brad just dropped his next to his seat knowing he probably wouldn't need it. Joseph slapped in a clip and placed it in his hip holster waiting to get his weapon of choice. (This gave Barry, Chris, Jill and Joseph 75 9mm Parabellum. Wesker had over 100 S&W40 bullets with him.)

Next came the personal weapons. Barry Burton dug into the bag first removing Joseph's precious shotgun, a Benelli M3S Shotgun with a stock. He passed it to Joseph along with a box of shotgun shells and a utility belt with shoulder straps, the kind used for holding shotgun shells. Joseph loaded five shells and pumped it once then placed it behind his back. Barry took an object from the bag, it was the .357 speed loaders for his Revolver Magnum, including the one that was already in there, he possessed 36 shots. Barry hopped he didn't have to use much ammo considering that, like Wesker, he paid out of his pocket for the additional power.

Everybody basically had a secondary weapon or something special but Chris and Jill. But this changed when Barry suddenly held out a small box to Jill "Barry what's this?" she asked taking it from her senior. He leaned back again the wall of the chopper as it started to descend "Protection." he said simply. She opened it to find a very powerful stun gun, only this was military grade. If held into somebody for three seconds could cause a considerable amount of damage, she smiled and tucked it into her belt.

Chris looked up and took the second shotgun out of the bag pumping it, this one was a Remington M870 and his choice shotgun. Barry scoffed and passed him the other box of shotgun shells, this box had twenty-four in it. Chris took six shells loading the shotgun and pumping it, with eighteen left he stuffed them in the multiple loops of his utility belt. He disposed of the box. Jill was the only registered member of STARS that was allowed to carry two side arms as she seemed to be better with handguns. So Barry didn't say anything when he noticed a standard Beretta M9 stuffed into her second holster.

The chopper suddenly came to a soft stop in the middle of a large open field, everybody began to get up from their seats as Wesker headed to open the hatch. Brad pointed straight ahead "The chopper should be about a hundred yards from here. Just go straight ahead." Wesker nodded and opened the hatch. He jumped out of the chopper instantly going for his handgun and aiming around. He saw nothing and motioned for the others to follow him. Barry and Joseph were the first to get out and followed Wesker, Jill and Chris came to bring up the rear. Chris had the shotgun placed on his back and had his Beretta and flashlight held in front of him. Jill had both her Beretta M92F and Beretta 92 in front of her and was using the projection from Chris's flashlight for now. Brad closed the hatch at once and fell back in the seat gripping his handgun loosely.

Chris just sighed with pity for Brad, he truly was pathetic. Even thought he was in a locked chopper and behind bullet proof glass he was still afraid he was gonna get hurt. Barry motioned them to get in front of him as he wanted to bring up the rear. Jill did so and Chris made his way to the front. Chris had always hated night missions but maybe it was a good thing he had slept all day today, otherwise he would feel like falling asleep. Wesker made a quick glance at Redfield just acknowledging his existence as he moved forward. It didn't take long for Chris to notice the flashing distress lights of the chopper just ahead. Filled with excitement he sprinted ahead of Wesker and was followed by Joseph both of them worried for their teammates. Wesker decided not to argue and rushed after them followed closely by Barry and Jill. Brad was still biting his nails in fear.

Chris and Joseph pumping with worry and adrenaline ran threw the forest dodging the trees and rocks that littered the area. Wesker wasn't far behind him annoyed that they would just take off. Jill was grumbling about guys being too impatient and Barry was keeping the rear covered. Chris and Joseph soon came to a stop as they found the helicopter, the outside looked fine. The bent rails suggested a mechanical failure and forced language. Suddenly Wesker grabbed Chris by the shoulder "Don't do that again. I don't need you people to be killed by such a childish action." he released Chris and looked at the wreak.

Jill and Barry soon emerged from the shrubs their weapons drawn, Jill had holstered her Samurai Edge and had her Beretta 92 out with the flashlight in the other hand. Barry looked around while keeping his magnum ready. "Forest! Richard!" Barry called hoping to all heaven for an answer, no response came. "Marini! Chambers! Aiken! Damn it somebody speak up!" Wesker yelled into the night. Nothing but the silence of the night was there. Thats when Jill noticed it. There were no sounds of animals or insects in the background, only the sound of them and their speech. Jill tried anyway "Eh. Dooley! Dewey! Anybody." no response.

Joseph walked over to the chopper "Well, we found the chopper so we should at least check it out." he said turning the lamp on his shotgun on. Chris nodded and checked the hatch it was locked, he tried continuously but it was jammed. Wesker watched his vain attempts and decided to fix it. He suddenly grabbed the shotgun off Chris's back pumping it and blasting out the lock.

Without a second's hesitation Joseph jumped in and looked all around keeping his shotgun up. Wesker passed the boomstick back to Chris who was surprised by Wesker's sudden actions. Jill went around the other side of the helicopter kicking the other hatch down and aiming around. The chopper looked good on the outside by it looked like a tornado went threw it on the inside. Jill sniffed the air smelling a rank smell of raw meat "What is that stink?" Joseph choked out.

Joseph then moved to the cockpit not seeing anything, he brought his radio up "Captain I have nothing to report." he listened "Then get back out here." was Wesker's only reply. Joseph started to move out of the chopper but felt something squish under his boot. He slowly moved his head to look down "Oh my God." he muttered out of pure shock. He had just stepped into the exposed stomach of the Bravo Team's Pilot. Kevin Dooley.

Jill meanwhile was outside with Chris who was lighting up a cigarette "Did you find anything?" he asked. Jill shook her head "No." she eyed the cigarette "That's disgusting." she said sternly. She knew Chris could go an entire month with only one pack, but it still ticked her off. Wesker came up to them, Chris brought his head up to ask if Joseph had found anything but Wesker shook his head before he could ask.

Chris lowered his head "Damn." he muttered. Wesker eyed the cigarette "Give me that." he snarled snatching the cigarette away from Chris's mouth. He crushed it in his gloved hand "Don't do that it's bad for your health." Wesker shrugged "I quit." Chris sighed remembering he probably shouldn't do that on a mission. "Aaaaaaggggggghhhhhhhh!" came a scream from the helicopter.

Chris raised his handgun looking at the chopper "Frost." Wesker muttered as he did the same thing. The two of them burst into the chopper their weapons drawn and looked down at the cockpit. Chris pulled back "Awh! Oh my God." he groaned as he pulled back as he saw Kevin's corpse. Joseph scrambled out of the cockpit and the chopper itself to throw up. Jill and Barry came running over their guns drawn "What the hell happened!" Barry bellowed in his heavy, strong voice.

Jill started to move toward the chopper, Chris suddenly grabbed her arm "You don't wanna go in there." he warned. She looked to Joseph who finished had puking "Those bastards ate Kevin. He's dead." Jill didn't know rather to be sad or angry. Wesker sighed "Well, we should continue our investigation. Look for any signs of a struggle. Everybody stay within calling distance of the others." Wesker brought out his Beretta and began moving.

Jill and Joseph followed Wesker as he began to walk away from the crash site. Chris made his way to follow but Barry suddenly stopped him. "What's wrong, Barry?" Chris asked. Barry held out his hand which presented a belt with four Assault Flash Grenades "You forgot this back in the office. Be sure to use it." Chris took it "Thanks I doubt I'll need them but a few blind cannibals are easy targets." Barry smiled and followed Wesker. Chris had never told anybody but on every mission he brought something special. He reached into his side pack removing a grenade, it was an anti-personnel military grade bomb. It was signed by some of his air force buddies and was to be used as a last resort. He tucked it back in his side pack and followed.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Okay a little cheesy with the lucky grenade but this is Chris we're talking about what else could be his lucky charm. Also should I include what Brad does after he flys off? Thanks in advance for your reviews.


	5. Enter the Survival Horror

Disclaimer: Why do we have to do these gay things? Anyway Resident Evil belongs to Capcom and Resident Evil: Remake is exclusive to the Nintendo Gamecube. I am not getting any cash or benefits for writing this I'm just an RE Fan. So now that thats out of the way, let the nightmare begin. 

Warning: Contains Extreme Spoilers to the new additions to Resident Evil Remake. So if you haven't played the game yet. You probably shouldn't read yet. But either way it's your loss. Enjoy.

Author's Note: Some of the RPD's settings maybe different but it's all for the sake of the story. And I may prolong the survival of the other Bravos and about Jill's logo "Let me Live." in the DC version of RE2. Claire's alternate costume is a denim jacket with that on it. Basicly it was originally Jill's and Claire adopted it in CV.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Resident Evil Rebirth  
Chapter 5: Enter the Survival Horror

(Raccoon Forest- 9:25 p.m.)

The STARS team continued their search for the members of Bravo team as they slowly made their was threw the forest finding several shotgun shells and a few grenade cases. They had found signs of struggle but no bodies. Chris trudged cautiously threw the dirt of the forest ground his Beretta and flashlight held out in front of him. Jill and Joseph hadn't found anything yet and Jill for the first time since STARS had felt something was very, very wrong. Barry had his magnum ready and the flashlight was held by a loop on the shoulder of his vest. Wesker still had those perpetual shades on and seemed to be doing fine with them. Brad was still in the chopper.

Suddenly Jill and Joseph came across a small pile of shotgun shells and grenade shells as well as several bloodstains. Joseph didn't feel good about this. Jill looked to him "Cover me." she ordered. Joseph was still under probation for the Alpha Team and was under Jill's command. Frost kept his Benelli against his shoulder and began to walk down the trail opposite of them. He didn't like any of this as he walked. "Well this is definatly the same kind of ammunition used by Richard and Forest. But this blood is strange." she kneeled down sliding a finger across the blood. She was surprised as the blood seemed to be all jelly-like and slimy. Over her shock she spoke "But this is impossible." she muttered.

Suddenly there was a loud snarl from the side, Joseph quickly twisted aiming his shotgun into the large shrubs. He was now at least twenty yards from the others and extremely freaked out. Jill turned her head slightly then went back to work. After a few seconds of searching over the shrubs Joseph brought his shotgun to rest against his stomach "Just the wind." he muttered. Suddenly there was another loud snarl from behind him, he turned quickly to see a pair of powerful jaws coming for him.

The blast of a shotgun sounded over the area causing everybody to turn their heads in the direction of Joseph. Brad snapped out of his cowardly dream and feel into panic thinking that somebody had just been shot. He began clawing at the controls like the coward he was.

Joseph screamed in pain as a large dog shaped animal took a bite into his gloved wrist, as thick as the wrist protectors were the pressure was still unbearable. Jill suddenly saw the seen turning away from the abnormal blood. A large dog was attacking Joseph, she raised her handgun firing off several shots at the creature. It flew off of Joseph in pain after the seventh shot. Frost quick jumped up and blasted the creature with his shotgun the creature toppled over dying. Jill quickly ran to Joseph's side kneeling next to him "Joseph! Are you alright?" Frost could do nothing more than grasp his bleeding left wrist. Jill suddenly found herself starring at the strange animal. It resembled a large black dog but was missing patches of skin and most of one side of it's skull was showing. "What is it?" she asked in fear. Joseph got to his feet his shotgun as a support "We should report this to the captain." he suggested.

Before they could leave several savage snarls were heard from behind them. Jill turned to see several more of the creatures drooling with blood all over their lips, it suddenly hit Jill's mind: These things killed Kevin. Without hesitation both of them took off Jill running backward trying to get good shots, two of them feel from the 9mm slugs but suddenly her worst fear happened there was the dry click of an empty chamber. She froze in her footsteps at this while Joseph kept running not knowing Jill had stopped. Feeling her legs turn to rubber she fell to the ground as one of the monsters made a pounce at her. She suddenly realized what was happening and held up her arms in defense as the monster made his jump.

A loud shot suddenly rang out and the monster's face exploded it's blood spraying across Jill's face. Suddenly Chris was at her side the end of his Beretta smoking, he grabbed her by the arm "Ugh. Come on!" he half shouted as he brought her to her feet. She dropped her standard Beretta as she started running. Jill wouldn't have had time to pick it up, it was empty anyway. Joseph was directly ahead of them "Everybody head back to the chopper!" he shouted as he jumped over a large stump. Jill drew her M92F and fired behind her and was greeted with a pair of squeals. Joseph pumped his shotgun and fired as he did a 360 in mid-run. Chris could here Barry's magnum fire as well as the .40 rounds from Wesker's handgun, he could only hope they were nearby. Chris could see the chopper just ahead the blades had started spinning the thing was ready to take off at any second. Jill smiled at this thinking 'Well Brad actually does something useful for a change...what the!' her thoughts on Vickers changed completely as he did the unthinkable.

Chris and Joseph's expressions matched as they saw the chopper suddenly lift off as they got within ten yards of it. Brad didn't even bother to look down as he flew off toward the city leaving his own teammates for dead. Chris slide to a stop, his combat boots kicking up dust. "Brad where the fuck are you going!" he yelled out into the night. "Vickers! Goddamn you!" Jill screamed in unison with Joseph. Suddenly the growls were heard from behind them, Chris turned to see one of the quadruped monsters headed right at them. He braced himself for the pain as the monster jumped threw the air it's massive jaws open and it's glowing eyes in a fit of bloodlust.

Suddenly another loud shot rang out from directly behind them, the monster's head literally exploded sending bloody shrapnel flying. Chris turned suddenly to see Captain Wesker standing there in his perpetual shades and with his handgun up. "Chris this way!" he said meaning business. You wouldn't have had to tell the three of them twice as Chris, Jill and Joseph made a mad dash down the long dirt trail. Wesker provided cover fire as his teammates rushed by him. After being rewarded with a few pathetic squeals of pain Wesker turned to follow his teammates. He replaced the clip in his handgun as he ran past Barry who was waiting in ambush.

Barry jumped out in front of the pack of ravenous canines and unloaded his magnum on the hounds. He released all six powerful .44 slugs on the pack each of them hitting their mark. He twisted as he ran out of ammo "Damn it!" he muttered as he ran. He couldn't go for a speed loader as he could hardly see, he quickly holstered his powerful magnum and went for his Samurai Edge. His was different from the others, it had the same power only it was bigger to fit his large hands. He fired several shots back as the others allowed him to catch up.

Chris suddenly saw something was up ahead, something large and impressive. It was the Spensor Estate the very place they expected the cannibal killers to be hiding in, or maybe the Bravo Team took cover there. He looked over at Jill and Wesker who were returning fire, he then looked to Joseph who had a dry shotgun. He suddenly tossed Chris the Benelli "Chris. Hold this." he said. Chris caught the shotgun and continued to run as Joseph went for his handgun. As they got closer Chris had to give the order "Everybody! Head for that mansion!" he picked up the pace.

They were soon in the mansion's front courtyard, Chris made a jumping kick to the gate knocking it open. Everybody rushed threw as Chris peeped them "Come on! Come on!" as Barry and Wesker came threw he slammed the gate. But that wouldn't help as the dogs were soon on it trying to push it open. Wesker quickly pushed against the ancient metal gate holding it back. Chris helped him but the group of dogs were really pushing. "We can't hold them off forever!" Chris yelled. Barry looked around spotting a shovel laying in the middle of the courtyard at Jill's feet. "Jill! Gimme that!" he yelled pointing down. Jill quickly picked it up and tossed it to Barry who caught it with ease.

As Wesker and Chris were about to give Barry ran up and stabbed the shovel between the loop handles of the metal gate. Wesker nodded to Barry and quickly ran toward the mansion. The three men ran down the driveway and up the small fleet of marble stairs coming to the door. Barry kicked the door a few times finding it to be locked "Jill! Open the door, quick!" he yelled. Jill went into her utility pack removing a small swiss army style lock pick. She found it hard to concentrate under these conditions, between the fear and the barking it was hard to choose.

Suddenly the metal gate feel down and the hell hounds ran threw over a dozen of them. Joseph had just finished loading his shotgun as a dog jumped at him, screaming he fired blowing the monster's head clean off. The thing fell to down the stairs painting them red in that strange slimy blood. Chris managed to pop a few in the head as Wesker and Barry fired off their Berettas.

Now Jill really had a hard time concentrating with all the firing going on but suddenly was filled with relief as the dead bolt came undone. She removed her lockpick standing up "Got it!" she said pushing the door open. Wesker turned diving into the mansion while firing at the dogs. He was followed by Chris Redfield, Joseph Frost and Barry Burton. Jill fired the last shots as she entered the mansion. She quickly turned to close the door but before she could one of the large monsters jumped threw pouncing on her.

Chris look at this in shock "Jill!" he shouted as he got to the door, he quickly slammed the door relocking the dead bolt. Barry, Wesker, Chris and Joseph all took aim on the monster "Don't shoot! You'll hit Jill!" Wesker shouted. Jill kept the monster away as she had a firm grip on the thing's neck, she winced as her fingers could feel the things exposed mussel. The thing was about to overpower her she had to react, suddenly she noticed that pushing on her mid-section and remembered: Barry's Stun Gun! She took her change reaching back and setting it for full power. She stabbed it into the thing's side sending over 50,000 volts of electricity into it's body. The thing reared back in pain, you could see the streams of violent electricity outside it's body as it fell off of Jill.

With Wesker's signal everybody let loose with their weapons tearing the monster to shreds. Chris was suddenly next to Jill holding her shoulder "Jill. Are you alright?" he asked with complete concern. She nodded and allowed him to help her to her feet. She looked around as she slapped another clip into her handgun. Barry was reloading his powerful weapon. Wesker was looking all around confused of where they were as far as she could tell. Joseph was breathing heavily. Then Jill noticed: They were in a so called abandoned mansion and this main hall was covered in some of the richest carpet she had ever seen. There was hardly a week's worth of dust in the hall. There was something very wrong, but there had to be a logical explanation to it.

Little did they know, they had just...entered the survival horror!


	6. Dead Man Walking!

Disclaimer: Why do we have to do these gay things? Anyway Resident Evil belongs to Capcom and Resident Evil: Remake is exclusive to the Nintendo Gamecube. I am not getting any cash or benefits for writing this I'm just an RE Fan. So now that thats out of the way, let the nightmare begin. 

Warning: Contains Extreme Spoilers to the new additions to Resident Evil Remake. So if you haven't played the game yet. You probably shouldn't read yet. But either way it's your loss. Enjoy.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Resident Evil Rebirth  
Chapter 6: Dead Man Walking

Barry paced around the main hall slightly as his teammates caught their breath "What is this place?" he asked in astonishment after taking in everything about the main hall. A large crystal chandler above, a very vases, display stands and an old type writer over in the corner. There was also a set of stairs leading upward and a bridge that crossed over them. Wesker scoffed "Not your ordinary house, thats for sure." he murmured.

Barry suddenly turned to Jill "What happened to Brad? Where the hell did Brad go?" she didn't know how to answer. Chris decided to help "The goddamned little shit left us high and dry. Left for dead!" Barry couldn't believe this. Brad may have been a coward, but to take off back to the city "I don't believe this." he muttered. Jill spoke "Wesker. When we get outta here remind me to kick his ass." Wesker nodded "Your gonna have to get in line." he replied.

Barry turned to his team "Well first order of business. Is anybody hurt?" he asked. Joseph spoke "I'm a little bruised on my wrist but I should be fine." he said wrapping his bandanna around his wrist. Everybody else seemed to be fine. Second order of business "And how is everybody on ammo?" he asked.

Chris spoke first "I used a mag out there." he said as he slapped a fresh new clip in "I should have about sixty bullets overall. Plus the shotgun and the other eighteen shells." he reached up to his shoulder "I also have my combat knife. But I don't know if it'll do much good." he holstered his weapon.

Jill was still short of breath and was busy wiping the blood from her face "Jill what about you?" Barry asked. Jill looked up "I don't know. I lost my second sidearm out there. I have my survival knife and lockpick equipment. I still have about five shots left on my stun gun. I used one clip, that leaves me with sixty bullets remaining." she sighed removing her lucky beret from her head.

Barry suddenly spoke "Not if it was on full power. Look at the guage." Jill did so and saw she had it set on full power. She quickly removed the small orange battery pack and saw that she had just fried the entire battery pack. Jill scrunched up her face "Shit!...Well, at least I have an extra one." she waited for the next speaker as she changed out the pack.

Joseph Frost went next without being told "I have my knife and sidearm. I think I dropped a clip out there. I should at least have forty-five parabellum. My shotgun is still with me. Let's see I had thirty shells I had to reload once." he mentally counted those two he had to use on the dogs. "I have twenty-three left." Barry sighed with relief, Joseph was one of the best armed and one of the best riflemen they had.

Wesker grumbled as he mentally counted, he had brought one hundred twenty S&W40 rounds and reloaded once. He ejected the clip from the gun counting nine bullets left "I'm down to ninty." Chris was impressed, but irritated at the same time as their weapons count not utilize the same ammo. "Guess paying that extra buck for the power does amount to something." the marksman exhaled.

Barry quickly counted his own ammo "Well I seem to be in good shape. I have thirty rounds left for my buddy here." he said flashing his Silver Serpent Magnum. He then brought out his samurai edge "I used two clips out there. Leaving me with forty-five shots. But I have one weapon that you guys don't have." he said sarcastically. Wesker scoffed "And what is that?" Barry smiled "My good old fashioned, good if not dumb luck." everybody laughed even though they were in this extreme situation.

Jill brought out her survival knife suddenly "Okay now third order of business." she pointed the knife at the destroyed dog laying dead in the center of the hall "What in God's name is that thing!" she shouted. Joseph came down from the stairs "I don't know. It looks like a dog with leprosy. But it's how can it be so mobile and quick." Jill suddenly cut a hole in the dog's side pushing her hand in. Joseph cringed in disgust "Awh, sick." he muttered. Her hand came away with a slimy substance, the light shining off of it. Chris noticed it's texture "What the hell is wrong with it?" he asked.

Wesker removed one of his gloves scrapping some from Jill's hand, he checked it out careful not to sniff it. He suddenly whipped his hand off on the carpet "Agghhh. It's blood is starting to coagulate." he looked at their faces seeing Joseph and Barry's confusion "It has become less like a bodily fluid and more of a gelly substance. This is not right. Not at all." Wesker said putting his glove back on and looking back at the creature.

Barry raised an eyebrow "And what is the significance of that? Is it sick or something?" he asked honestly having no idea. Wesker stood up "This kind of crap doesn't happen to any mammal until it is dead. For at least three days." everybody was shocked at Wesker's sudden intelligence, but the man had graduated from collage with honors at age nineteen and had a degree in chemistry and biology. Considering how much that intelligence was needed, it was probably why the Bravo Team was assigned their newest member who was apparently some manner of young genius.

Wesker looked at his teammates "But I'm not very keen on the K-9 anatomy so I wouldn't know if this is a sickness. I could very well be a kind of leprosy, but somehow I doubt that any creature would be able to brush aside the kind of pain it must have been in." Wesker removed his handgun and fired twice into the dog's side, making sure that the deed was done. The sound echoed throughout the hall.

Chris removed the shotgun from his back pumping it once "Well at least we know the Bravo Team is here." he said. Barry looked at Chris "And how do we know that?" Chris tossed him a shiny black object, a clip to a 9mm Beretta STARS custom. Barry placed it in his pocket. Joseph was searching around the top part of the stairs and came down with nothing to report.

"Theres nothing we can do but search for the Bravo Team." Jill said. Wesker looked at her "We can't be so sure they all came here. Plus this mansion is huge, where would we start?" he asked. Suddenly a pair of loud gunshots rang out from a pair of large double doors, everybody twisted in unison. Chris spoke "The Bravos?" he looked at his team.

Wesker nodded "Must be. Chris. Jill. Go check it out." he ordered Barry stepped up "I'm going too. Enrico is a family friend." Barry said holding up his magnum, Joseph brought up his shotgun "Me too." Wesker nodded slowly "Fine. I'll stay and secure this area. Stay sharp!" he called as the others made their way to the doors.

Barry swiftly kicked the door open aiming his magnum around and then moved in, Chris and Jill followed holding out their Berettas. Joseph followed them kicking the door closed as he walked in with his shotgun ready, the room had a large table stretching across the room "A dining room?" Barry muttered as he made his way to the far end of the room. Joseph guarded the doorway holding his shotgun in one hand and his Beretta in the other. Jill walked down to the end of the room followed by Chris to find Barry checking something.

Barry stood up suddenly "I think you'd better take a look at this!" he called to them. Jill got to his side while Chris made his way to another door. "What is it?" Jill asked knowing exactly what it was "Blood. More of that jelly shit. You guys continue, me and Joseph will wait for Wesker." Chris nodded and went threw the next door followed by Jill.

They found themselves in a long hallway decorated with carpeting but as they entered an unpleasant smell filled their nostrils as well as a strange gushy sound. Jill pulled brought up her Beretta held in her sweaty hands "What the hell is that noise?" she asked. Chris stepped ahead holding up his own Beretta "Stay behind me." he ordered and walked down the hall. As Jill followed him she felt something under her foot, she looked down to see a handgun. A STARS Beretta 9mm. She picked it up and slipped it in her second holster, the Bravos are defiantly here. What Chris saw when he finished walking down the hall he couldn't and wouldn't believe. But this was all real, all reality, the horror of this mansion was just starting to unfold.

A man dressed in ragged cloths was hunched over somebody dressed in cargo pants and knee pads much like Chris. Heaves of pain came from the other man as an overwhelming stinch filled the area and it appeared that the man was eating something. It was the other man's throat then Chris saw it, it was Kenneth S. Sulivan, the Bravo's field scout. The man suddenly pulled up ripping Kenneth's throat out revealing the glistening white bone.

Chris gasped as he saw this and felt his finger on the trigger, the other man suddenly stood up and turned his head, the blood dripping onto Kenneth's face with convulsed as he slowly died. His face was splattered in blood and his skin was so dry it was cracking up, his eyes were covered in a layer of white film and his hair was falling out as he walked, he let out a moan as if it was a yawn but it seemed to be alot more threatening like in that movie he watched once "Night of the living dead." zombies and such.

Chris and Jill brought up their Berettas suspecting him to be one of the cannibal killers "Hold it right there!" Jill shouted. The psychotic didn't seem to listen as it advanced on Jill like a sleep walker his arms outstretched. Chris tried his hand "Chris Redfield! RPD STARS! Stop where you stand!" the man suddenly jumped on Chris. It snapped with his stained teeth at Chris's neck, Redfield grabbed the man's shoulders dropping his gun. Jill opened fire two rounds punching into the man's shoulder sending him back, Chris quickly grabbed his gun "Jill back to the dinning room." he ordered dashing to the door.

Jill suddenly burst threw the door the noise startling both Frost and Burton, Chris came shortly after slamming the door and throwing his body up against it. "Barry!" Jill half shouted as she reentered the room. Barry looked up as Frost came running over his shotgun ready. "What is it!" he shouted in reply. "We found one of them! The cannibals!" Chris grunted as he jumped off the door and ran to Barry and Jill as the crazed man made his way threw the door. Chris brought up his Beretta "I'm warning you. Stay back!" he shouted. "Forget it Chris. Hes' insane!" Jill yelled. Chris had had enough he aimed the gun down at the man's knee and fired several times.

The disgusting man jerked from the impact and fell over. Joseph got next to the man and quickly slapped on a pair of handcuffs "You're under arrest, asshole!" he grunted. The man suddenly rose up and came at Joseph who backed off. Jill looked at this "What the hell." she gasped, she could hear the grinding of his knee cap as he walked. Jill brought up her handgun and fired a round into the man's chest. It grunted and stumbled back. It continued it's walk toward them. "Let me take care of it!" Barry shouted bringing up his magnum, he fired the gun once. The heavy .44 slug buried itself into the cannibal's chest killing it instantly. It fell forward splattering blood under it.

Joseph quickly got over to the man letting the smell get up his nostrils "Oh my God! How long has this guy been living in a cave." he grunted. Barry looked at the young man "More to the point what the hell is this thing." Joseph gulped "Call me crazy but if this guy is like the living dead." he muttered. Barry looked at him "I think seeing Kevin did more to you than I thought. You've lost focus on reality and fiction." Chris came over and turned the man over. His face was cracking from the dryness and skin was peeling off it's fingers "No. Barry it couldn't be anything else." Jill muttered looking at it.

Barry looked closer at the man and felt himself falling into this childish bullcrap. Chris looked up "Well this could be a sickness of some sort it would explain the dogs. But this thing resembles a zombie. It feels no pain, slow, stupid and has a thirst for blood." that reminded Chris "We found Kenneth. Killed by this thing. Tore his throat out." Joseph gasped. In anger he pumped his shotgun and fired a shell into the monster "Asshole! Goddamned son of a bitch!" he screamed. After a few seconds of silence Jill came to the next course of action "We should report this to Wesker." Chris sighed with relief "My thoughts exactly." they all headed for the door.

Barry entered the dark main hall first the lightning flashing the shapes of the windows across the dark entrance. Suddenly he noticed it, they were alone. The captain was gone. Chris and Jill stepped into the room noticing the same thing "Wesker!" Barry yelled obviously not getting any kind of response. Joseph found that the dog was gone but their was a trail of blood that scrapped across the floor. "Chris check this out." he said hailing Chris over. Chris looked "Follow me." he followed the blood over to the side of the stairs where there was a tunnel covered in blue tile.

They came across a gate where the body of the dog was violently torn apart, Joseph had a disturbed look on his face "Yeah, thanks for that, I haven't thrown up in about an hour." Chris pulled on the gate then pushed on it "It's locked. But check out these shapes, looks like we need a key or something." he muttered. Suddenly there was an almost human moan from behind the gate. Chris and Joseph fell back chills going up their spines, they both stumbled back as the almost female moan came from the gate.

Joseph and Chris both stumbled back into the hall, Frost looked at his friend "What the hell was that?" he asked shakily. Jill came down the stairs behind them, Barry turned to her "Did you find anything?" he asked. Jill shook her head "Nothing. Wesker's vanished." Barry sighed. Barry looked toward the kitchen "I'm gonna check out the dinning room again." Chris looked around and noticed the door at the top of the stairs "I'm gonna check out the back yard see if I can find anything." Jill looked around. "Okay then, I'll check the doors on the other side." Joseph stepped forward "I'll go with her. I'm worried about the others." Barry nodded and walked to the dinning room.

Chris checked his handgun "Okay. Let's do it!" he shouted trying to give some inspiration to the others. Chris began walking up the stairs but Jill stopped him "Chris." she said with concern. Chris turned around to face her, Jill lost what she was going to say and breathed "Take care." Chris nodded. "Yeah. Back at you Jill." he walked threw the door.

Jill sighed she wanted to be closer to him but she wasn't going to let this be another one of those cases of sex inspired by terrible situations. Joseph spoke "Jill. Come on we gotta look for the others." Jill nodded removing the two Berettas from her holsters. She sighed knowing the other one was Kenneth's, it was loaded and two bullets had been fired, leaving thirteen bullets left. Jill joined Joseph and they both walked threw the doors.

Now the true horror of the Spensor Mansion begins...


	7. Threshold to the Horror

Disclaimer: Why do we have to do these gay things? Anyway Resident Evil belongs to Capcom and Resident Evil: Remake is exclusive to the Nintendo Gamecube. I am not getting any cash or benefits for writing this I'm just an RE Fan. So now that thats out of the way, let the nightmare begin. 

Warning: Contains Extreme Spoilers to the new additions to Resident Evil Remake. So if you haven't played the game yet. You probably shouldn't read yet. But either way it's your loss. Enjoy.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Resident Evil Rebirth  
Chapter 7: Threshold to the Horror

(Spensor Mansion- Rear Courtyard)  
Chris Redfield walked threw the door that was at the top of the main hall's stairs to find it was a back door into some sort of courtyard. He looked around seeing another one of those zombie-like creatures, only this one was crawling on the ground and seemed to be defenseless. Chris could see the bloodlust in the monster's eyes and showed no sympathy as he pulled the trigger knowing they were dead either way. He walked past the crippled corpse and found a welcome sight, several zombies had been taken down with perfect head shots and there seemed to be a trail.

Chris smiled and ran down the trail, he was filled with extreme relief as he ran down the trail but then he saw something that was very unwelcome. A very thick layer of large thorn bushes kept him from moving further and those monstrous hell hounds were on the other side barking in anger as they couldn't reach him. Chris stomped the ground. In destroying the thorns he would give himself safe passage, yet it did the same for them. "To hell with it." he muttered as he walked back toward the mansion.

As he rounded the corner he noticed another trail only this one was surrounded by a tall black metal fence. Chris looked down the trail not seeing anything that could cause him trouble. He reached into his pocket removing his flashlight and moved forward into the darkness. He was surprised to come upon a strange memorial of an angel holding a bow and arrow, then he noticed that the arrowhead was made of a green gem. A discarded arrow shaft was at his feet as well. He got closer and saw that there was some sort of an open tomb there. The corridor was lit by flames and at least fifty steps straight down. Chris sighed as he started down "Chris Redfield as Indian Jones in the Temple of Doom Special Edition." he muttered as he made his way down.

Chris Redfield slowly walked down the eerie stone stairway that seemed to go several feet underground, he could feel a strange heat from the many fires that seemed to be down there. The murky water that seemed to have entered from the previous day's rain splashed under his heavy combat boots, threatening to slip him up. But Chris had been in much worse environments and situations before, this was a mental lie that he kept repeating to himself to try and keep his sanity. This place officially scared him deeply and now he was fighting to keep his courage as he continued down this on earth entrance to Hell. He breathed heavily as he kept the Beretta gripped between his sweaty hands.

Chris walked out into a large open chamber that seemed to be made of nothing but stone, he quickly sweeped his Beretta round the room finding that part of it was completely shadowed over. He then looked to his left finding a strange collection of tombstones each one with an outstanding face carved into them. Each face seemed to be unique in an interesting way, most of them were human faces only they each lacked a certain attribute. One was missing it's eyes, another was missing it's ears, the third was missing it's mouth, the fourth was missing it's nose. In the center between the second and third human faces was a strange skull that had a pair of emeralds for eyes. Chris had no time to try and figure out what it was all about and headed into the shadowed area.

He turned on his flashlight to find a small furnace that seemed to use natural gas, Chris reached into his pocket and removed the gold plated lighter that Jill had given him for Christmas while he bought her that unique swiss army lockpick. He flipped off the cap and lit the furnace, the fire burned and suddenly a large stone covering closed. Chris looked around as all the torches in the room started burning, Chris flipped off his flashlight and placed it back in his belt. He looked down to see another one of those things. He jumped back aiming his Beretta but then noticed that it had a clean head shot and was obviously dead. Chris looked up and saw a sight for sore eyes.

He rushed over as he noticed the familiar orange vest of Edward Dewey, original pilot of the Bravo Team turned marksman. Chris grabbed his ally's shoulders as he noticed a pair of night-vision goggles laying next to him, he shook him "Edward. Ed wake up. Come on snap out of it!" he half shouted not wanting to attract zombies. Edward groaned as he raised his hands to hold his head "Wha...Chris! Oh man. You have no idea how good it is to know you Alphas came. This place is a damned killing zone." he got to his feet. He then pointed to the downed zombie "And these things are everywhere!" he said pointing to the already expired monster.

Chris stood up holstering his handgun "I know. We already saw one. It...it killed Kenneth. Sorry man." Edward just sighed popping a new clip into his beretta, he had four remaining clips hanging from his belt, plenty of ammo. He also had a Glock 17 for which he also had three magazines of his own.

Edward sighed before turning to Chris and producing strange metal bound book "I found this on the floor before that thing attacked me then it hit my head on something." Chris took the book and looked at it strangely "The Book of Curse?" he said raising an eyebrow.

Edward just brought his arms up showing he didn't get it either. Chris flipped threw the book it seemed to be a lot of those old campfire stories about vampires, zombies and the wolfman but Chris suddenly found a page that was written in blood "The face that hears no evil, the face that sees no evil, the face that speaks no evil, the face that smells no evil and the face that can do no evil. When all are brought together evil will awaken." Chris closed the book.

Edward looked up "Either this place is haunted on somebody is trying to scare us." suddenly Edward noticed something on the back cover. He slid forward removing it from the back of the strange book. He smiled with delight "Hey Chris. I found a key! And I saw this mark of a sword back in the mansion." he exclaimed.

"Great. Thats one good thing." Edward was suddenly looking around "Hey man. Where is everybody? And shouldn't Brad have called in the RPD?" Chris suddenly cracked his knuckles in annoyance.

Chris looked up at Edward a look of anger in his eyes "Brad! Little fucking Chickenheart! He left us for dead to those dogs! Me and Jill were only a few meters from the chopper when he decided we were invincible to teeth!" Chris growled.

Ed looked at him a look of disbelief "You have got to be shitting me... " Chris simply shook his head and told of how Wesker and Jill had already gotten in a line to kick Brad's ass. Edward shrugged "Lets just get outta here." he muttered and began walking toward the stairs.

Chris was suddenly stopped as he felt a puddle of wetness below his feet, he looked down to see a puddle of blood. But the zombie was at least ten feet away, suddenly there was a wetness in his hair. He reached his hand up and got another drop of wetness on it. He suddenly stepped back and looked up. A large heavy metal coffin was suspended by four large chains and blood dripped from it.

Edward turned to hail Chris to the doorway and saw this "Man, fuck this!" Chris half shouted and ran toward the stairs. Him and Edward ran out of the crypt as fast as they could and ran back to the mansion's door. They entered very creeped out "We gotta find Jill and Joseph. They probably found something." Chris said.

Suddenly there were a few gunshots that echoed threw the hall followed by a familiar shout that sounded like it was in distress. Chris looked up "Jill!" he gasped "Edward you go that way I'll check the other doors." he said pointed toward the dinning room. Ed left without hesitation and Chris ran to the east side doors.

(East Wing Threshold-Spensor Mansion)...at the same time...  
Jill Valentine and Joseph Frost both burst threw the East Wing double doors their weapons raised. They found a strange room with a large statue in it, Jill lowered her twin Berettas seeing there was nothing to fear so far. Joseph closed the doors behind him as he saw it was clear. Jill noticed another small hall and quickly ran to check it out. After a short time Joseph hailed her "Jill. Did you find anything?" he asked as she began walking back.

"No. Nothing that looks very important." she walked out carrying a small orange battery pack and some AA Batteries that would work for her flashlight. She held up the battery pack "But this should work for my stun gun. Somebody up there still likes me." she praised as she slipped both into her side pack. Joseph scoffed pointing at the other door in the room. Jill approached it and Joseph acted as her cover.

Jill slowly took hold of the handle and turned it gently, it was locked and good. Joseph sighed at this as he began to walk away. Jill checked it out there was an engraving of a sword on it "Difficult lock. It'll take me some time." she removed her lock pick and went to work. It clicked thirty seconds with a soft mechanical noise "Got it!" she let out as she opened the door. There was strangely no reply.

She turned to see that her partner was missing "Joseph?" she asked as the double doors closed "Must have gone back to check with Barry. He should probably report anyway." Jill decided he could take care of himself as she turned and walked threw the doorway ready for anything.

She found herself standing in a long hall. It was covered in lush carpet and reminded her of the passage to Brian Irons trothy room where he kept some old armor and a nice little lounge for meetings, he may have been a pain but he had good taste. Two windows were cracked which allowed a refreshing breeze to flow threw. She thought nothing of this and ran down the length of the hall and threw another door. Then she could smell it in the next hall, the putrid smell of the undead. She felt herself gag but she didn't want to pull a Brad and throw up all over herself over this. She raised both her Berettas and walked down the halls going threw the first door on her right.

She found a restroom. A very nice restroom with marble counters and ceramic tile, there was an old fashion tub sitting there filled with dirty water. The foul smell seemed to be generated from the algie coated water. Jill decided to drain the tub and rid the hall of such a smell. She pulled the plug but in doing so awakened yet another of the living dead.

It rose up from the water causing Jill to fall back in shock. This one was even more disgusting than the last one. It was filthy! It's cloths were covered in dirt and slime, algie seemed to grain from it's mouth as it stood. Jill felt herself gagging from the horrible smell as the zombie fell out of the tub and grabbed her boot. Valentine quickly reacted on instinct and brought her foot down onto it's head as hard as she could.

The softened bone marrow of the bone suddenly gave way as Jill stomped and her foot just plain splattered under her foot, as if she had stomped on an old watermelon. It's head cracked open and the cerebral liquid from it's brain squirted all over the floor. Jill suddenly lost it as her stomach knot up as she brought a hand to her mouth. She knew she was going to be sick and rushed for the toilet throwing up as soon as she got there. As she let the evidence fall from her throat she gave herself a mental talk on how it was kill or be killed and how she shouldn't feel guilty their dead already.

It would be like stepping on an already crushed bug. She pulled away from the toilet and fell against the wall looking back at the tub when she saw something sparkle. She got up and checked finding a ring of old metal keys, she slipped them into her pocket. She didn't need them with her lock pick but somebody else could use them. She slowly walked out of the restroom her head held down.

Suddenly she felt herself being grabbed from behind and turned to see a rather tall muscular zombie, it had been in the hall the whole time and now it had her. Jill tried to hold it back but it managed to bite into her shoulder, which just happened to be wearing armor. It came back grabbing it's face, Jill quickly jumped kicking it in the chest sending it against the wall. She quickly unholstered her twin Berettas and fired five rounds from each of them into the monster's chest. Crimson life fluid ran down the monster's chest as it stopped twitching. She then kicked it hard twice before she turned around and started moving.

Jill quickly turned and ran around to another door quickly going threw and slamming it behind her. She found herself with a strangely high ceiling carved completely in stone, there were also carvings that depicted an ancient battle. But Jill wasn't gonna hang around in a room with two entrances, she quickly ran threw the next door both of her handguns raised.

She burst threw the door and aimed her weapons around not seeing anykind of threat, she sighed "Nothing. No zombies and no blood. Bliss." she muttered as she looked over the room. Unfortunately there were no Bravos and no Captain Wesker. There was a set of leather furniture and a large oak table, there were also several animal heads around the room but the most noticeable thing was actually useful. She found a box of shotgun shells that contained twenty-four shells. But something even better was just above them.

A well preserved and recently polished Remington M870 Pump Shotgun hung by a pair of hooks on the wall. Jill rushed over and removed it from the wall with exited hands, the powerful shotgun was strangely familiar then she noticed it was just like the one Chris was hauling around right now. It was loaded already with six 12-guage shells and seemed to match the twenty-four she had just found. She pumped it checking the sights "Now this is what I'm talking about." Jill said smiling. The hooks that held the shotgun suddenly moved up and locked in place, Jill didn't know what to think of this but left anyway, dropping the loose shells into her side pack.

As she walked out into the next room a handful of gray sand fell from the ceiling falling onto her shoulders and chest. "What the..." she asked looking up to see the unbelievable. The ceiling was slowly descending. In a panic Jill ran to the exit and pulled on the handle it was electronically locked, as was the other one. She began sweating as she looked around "Oh God. What do I do now." Jill muttered to herself. She quickly ran to the door and began pounding on it. "Barry! Wesker! Help!" she squealed.

Chris Redfield who had just entered the hall turned his head as he heard the call of distress "Jill?" he ran to the door that the sound was coming from. "Jill! Are you in there!" he yelled pulling his shotgun off his shoulder. "Chris?" Jill let out in relief. She looked up to see the ceiling just a few feet over her head. "Get me out of here! The doors locked tight!" she screamed.

Hearing the distress in her voice Chris knew it was more urgent than a locked door. He brought up his shotgun pumping it "Stand back! Fire in the hole!" he yelled as he blasted point blank at the door knob breaking it off completely. The door swung open showing the ceiling the ceiling three feet over the crouching Jill. "Oh God. Grab my hand!" Chris ordered. Jill took his arm as she was pulled out safely as the ceiling met the floor.

Chris and Jill rolled back against the wall, Jill falling over Chris on all fours. They both gave each other a strange stare as they had ended up in a very awkward position. They soon got to their feet brushing themselves off. Chris looked at the room that was now a wall "That! Was too close." Chris muttered. Jill suddenly hugged Chris squeezing the life out of him. She was scared, scared of this place. That much was obvious. Chris put his free hand on her head as she hugged him "Hey it's okay." Chris said pulling her chin back up with his index finger.

Jill released him and fell against the wall "This place is completely insane." she moaned as she brought a hand up to whip the sweat from her brow. Chris pumped the shotgun and the used shell fell from the barrel "Tell me about it. We have zombies and hellhounds and now a house right out of some old horror flick." he punched the drywall making a large dent. He turned to look at Jill "By the way I found Edward." Chris said.

Jill looked up at him "Is he..." she started to ask but was interrupted by the sound of running footsteps in the hall. Chris and Jill both brought up their shotguns but lowered them as Edward Dewey suddenly came into view. He looked up at them "Jill." he said and rushed over to them. "Good to see your alright." Jill hit him in the shoulder "Same to you too." he had a grim look on his face.

He sighed as he dug into his side pack and removed a video "I...I found this on Kenneth's body. Barry and Joseph said they were gonna check out upstairs. I'm gonna go back to the main hall and try to find a phone or something." Chris and Jill both nodded agreeing it was a good idea. Edward smiled somewhat "Don't worry about me. I've got my friends here to keep me company." he said hinting to his issued Beretta and Glock. With that said he walked off.

Chris suddenly turned to Jill looking down at her shotgun "Well at least your better armed now. You should probably head back to the main hall. I'm gonna check out the second floor. If anything happens scream again." he said mocking her.

Jill playfully punched him in the chest. "No problem. I'll be fine from now on just watch you ass." she then remembered "Oh yeah. You could probably use these. I have my lockpicks after all." Jill produced the ring of small keys and gave them to Chris who took them. Jill then smiled and walked away.

Chris smiled and turned to the next door, according to a map he found in the art room the stairs were nearby and there was also an office where he could probably find something useful. He attached the sword key to the ring and headed threw the nearest door.

Chris knew survivors had to be alive and he knew he would have to continue...though the world of survival horror.


	8. The Missing Bravos

Disclaimer: Why do we have to do these gay things? Anyway Resident Evil belongs to Capcom and Resident Evil: Remake is exclusive to the Nintendo Gamecube. I am not getting any cash or benefits for writing this I'm just an RE Fan. So now that thats out of the way, let the nightmare begin. 

Warning: Contains Extreme Spoilers to the new additions to Resident Evil Remake. So if you haven't played the game yet. You probably shouldn't read yet. But either way it's your loss. Enjoy. (Rebecca knows more than the others do. Zero would explain this)  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Resident Evil Rebirth  
Chapter 7: The Missing Bravos

(Spensor Mansion: Main Hall, 2nd Floor)  
Barry leaned up against one of the many doors on the second floor, this one was in the main hall where they had just been. He couldn't believe what was happening, what he had to do. Suddenly he heard footsteps coming up the stairs, it could have been anything so he quickly turned aiming with his Silver Serpent. Being nice named dead-eye he was somebody who knew when to shoot, but he wouldn't have to as he saw Jill emerge from the stairs. As well as the former pilot of the Bravo Team Edward Dewey.  
Jill looked to see him "Barry. What are you doing here?" she asked as she walked. Barry quickly thought and spoke "Sorry Jill. I couldn't find anything in the next wing except for this weird room full of armors. But judging from what I saw I don't wanna trigger any kind of trap." Jill looked at him strangely.

Edward spoke up "Yeah, we don't wanna either Jill just ran into one. And if Chris hadn't been so quick she would have fit nicely into a sandwich." Jill looked at him with a smug look on her face "Thats a line I would expect from Barry." she said reluctantly. Barry looked at Dewey remembering Chris was probably alone, he owed alot to Chris and he was still in command with Wesker missing. "Dewey. I want you to go back to Chris. Help him find the others from your team." Edward saluted his respected superior and started back down the stairs.  
Jill turned to Barry and noticed the door next to him, she tried it and it was locked. Barry shrugged "I was waiting for you to open it you are the master of unlocking." Jill rolled her eyes back as she couldn't stand the title Barry had branded her with a long way back. Jill checked it out "My God. This is an advanced lock, it'll take a while to get this unlocked." as she finished saying this there was a click from behind them.

Both of them turned aiming their weapons only to find Joseph Frost who looked completely out of breath. He held up his hands in which one of them was a special looking key with an armor symbol on it. Barry lowered his side arm "Joseph. Well did it work?" he asked as Joseph passed him the key, he just nodded. Jill looked up "What worked?" she asked reluctantly.

Joseph caught his breath "Oh. We get jumped by these two dogs and one has this collar with this key inside. Only it's fake. Then we run into this really freaky trap involving a spinning fan of death with spikes." the expression of fear could be seen in Jill's face. "It was tripped by taking that key from this box. Anyway I went back and tried the fake key instead of putting the real one back. It worked." Joseph said praising himself.

Jill suddenly snatched the key away and looked at it, studying the way it was shaped "Okay that should do it." she muttered then leaned over the edge of the railing to see Edward about to walk threw the door. "Hey Ed!" she called. He turned to see here and loudly whispered "What." she tossed him the armor key "Give this to Chris. And stay with him." he nodded and walked back threw the door. Jill then adjusted the lockpick and opened the door in less than ten seconds.

Quickly and quietly they crept threw the door weapons drawn and ready to fire. They found themselves on a large balcony that overlooked the back yard where Chris had been earlier. Jill motioned for Joseph to guard the door as she and Barry moved forward down the stone balcony. Jill couldn't believe what she saw, several dead ravens and a great amount of bullet casings. There was also red blood on the birds talons and beaks. Jill looked to Barry "Looks like they attacked an animal before being shot down. But who would kill defenseless birds." suddenly there was a grunt from behind the wall Barry looked to Jill "Hurry." he ordered.

Jill ran around the corner one of her Berettas up and ready but Jill thought she would burst from relief when they saw one of the missing Bravos. Team sniper and explosives expert Forest Speyer. Jill rushed to her comrade from Georgia who held an empty handgun and another clip in the other. He was sitting on a lawn chair and looked as if he had fainted. There were wounds all over his exposed arms and a few on his face, none of them to bad but enough to cause pain. He had a tattoo on his left arm of the STARS seal over an American flag. He was the rebel of the group and she was glad to see him alive.

Jill shook him as Barry walked up holding one of the oversized dead ravens "Forest wake up. Come on Speyer wake up. Wake up!" Jill ordered as she forcefully shook him. He groaned as he opened one eye the other was squinted in pain. Jill breathed in relief as he looked up at her "Awh Jill." he grunted as he grabbed his neck which was pretty scratched up. "Forest." Jill sighed from relief.

Jill immediately grabbed his arms trying to get him to his feet, he spoke as she helped him stand "I'm so happy to see you, Jill." he suddenly noticed Barry was standing over him "And Barry I never thought I'd be so happy to see your ugly face." he said smiling slightly. Jill got him to his feet and he fell back against one of the wooden support beams pushing the fresh clip into his handgun. "Can you walk? We gotta get out of here." Jill said helping him.

Forest Speyer holstered his Beretta and nodded his head "I think so." he then fell to the ground. "Damn it." he grunted as his legs turned to rubber. Barry got to the young man's side "What did you do to yourself? Come on speak up." he said in concern. Forest suddenly held up a small orange bottle and a needle "I got stung by an gigantic wasp. And you do know I'm allergic to those assholes. I found this in the basement in a medical room." Jill took it.

It was a very powerful anti-venom for both reptile poison and insect stings "Okay hold still Forest I'm gonna give you a shot. Hang in there." she muttered as she brought out a small needle. Forest allowed her to stick him with needle the numbness in his body giving him no pain. Barry suddenly started interrogating him "Wheres Enrico?" Forest choked. "He said he was checking out the back. He probably found the guest house on this estate. Also if you guys wanna kick some ass I'm your man." he smiled. "I watched Brad fly off right over me. You could see the fear on his face. Asshole." he then held up something to Jill.

It was an advanced set of lockpicks "Rebecca has been taking lessons from you. She thought it would be a good idea to give them to you when you got here. You'll make better use of them." he suddenly fainted. Jill took the blue box of lockpicks and pocketed them. She then turned to Barry "We'd better get him to that medical room he was talking about." Barry nodded. "I saw it on the first floor. Lets go." he picked Forest up and Jill picked up the STARS Grenade Launcher. They then headed back to the house.

(Spensor Mansion. East Wing Stairway)  
After saving Jill from that horrible trap Chris found had found himself in an area with many doors that seemed to need keys, and his sword key did nothing to help him. He had then decided to enter the one unlocked door that lead him to a room with a stairway and one other door. Chris could smell the air and knew exactly what to do. He quickly dashed down the hall and straight to the stairs running up a few steps.

As soon as he had stepped out of the hallway a zombie had lunged at him but he was too fast. He quickly went for his Beretta and fired several rounds into the monster killing it, but in doing so he had lost ten more bullets leaving him at only fifty parabellum. And he most defiantly wasn't gonna use his shotgun unless he had to. With five bullets left in his current clip he moved back down stairs looking at the zombie, he couldn't tell but he had a bad feeling it wasn't dead. He pulled the shotgun off his back pumping it once, he stuck it at the monster's head and fired blowing it's head to bits. Feeling better Chris entered the near by storage room.

He found a large tank of gasoline and a few other miscellaneous items. He also found a small silver flask and had the most insane idea, he quickly filled up the alcohol flask and placed it in his belt. He then noticed a large trunk in the corner used normally to hold weaponry or ammunition. He opened it casually and went threw it finding a few things of interest: A small bag of super plant killer and a nicely carved blue gem. He also found a great deal of stuff that seemed like a god send. A box that contained twelve 9mm Parabellum Clips loaded and cleaned. This was 180 rounds. He looked around finding a backpack in the corner which he deposited the clips in. He also found eighteen magnum rounds, unfortunately they were for a .357 and Barry was carrying a .44 revolver. Chris didn't know what to think of this, but whatever these monsters had come down with, they must have had a cashe somewhat on the grounds. He decided to take them and left the room.

He walked out to see a figure standing right in front of him, Chris quickly jumped back and brought up his Beretta "Freeze! Don't move!" he shouted. Edward raised his arms as if to ward off the shot "Whoa Chris it's okay. It's me." Chris sighed and lowered the Beretta. Chris then looked at Edward "Dewey. Don't ever do that again." he finished heavily breathing out.

Edward apologized as he joined Chris in walking up the stairs "Look I'm sorry Chris but they told me to join you. They thought you could use some backup fire power." Chris smirked as he thought of the stuff in the backpack "I don't know about back up but I have the firepower." Edward decided not to ask as they came across another door only this one had no door knob it had been removed from the inside. Chris quickly checked the map he had found on the mansion "There should be another entrance in the next hall." he pointed down the hall to another door. They quickly went threw it finding themselves in another hall. Chris pointed down the hall to the right.

They found the door it was labeled "Master's Office" and this door seemed to be locked as well. Chris shook the door in annoyance as he discovered this "Damn it. Some sort of lock down must have taken place." he whispered to Edward and started trying all of the small keys. Around the eighth key Edward noticed the armor shape on the door. "This may help." he replied bringing out the armor key.

(Spensor Mansion-Master Spensor's Office)

She continued to sit waiting for somebody to send a transmission over the radio that trembled in her hands, but after an hour of waiting she had been ready to give up. She was the medic of the STARS Bravo Team and she couldn't do anything to stop the suffering that must be happening to her teammates. Rebecca Chambers looked over at her comrade Richard Aiken. Who was only visible from the light projected by a flame lantern, she had theory that the zombies were attracted to light.

He had been attacked by some sort of large reptile and his left arm was bandaged up. His vest was over in the corner and only his orange RPD STARS shirt was left on him, the back of it reading "Aggressive Aiken" as he was emotionally angered easily and in a fight he could be pretty violent. However Rebecca had saved him with some serum she found in the medical room. She listened as there was a fifth sound of the doorknob turning. She had bolted the door and she figured that the zombies were attempting to open the door. In her holster was the traditional STARS Beretta M92FS and also in her belt was a Colt S.A.A she had gotten from the acadamy as some sort of a trophy for her hard work. Though she prefered the more powerful .45 revolver over the Beretta.

She blew some stray hair out of her face as the doorknob was tried an eighth time, Rebecca sighed with pity to the zombies who must be trying to be smart. Suddenly there was a loud click as the dead bolt became undone. Rebecca stood up in shock "Shit. They must be the exterminators." she thought. Remembering a report about a force called cleaners. Whoever had planned this had a force that would wipe out all survivors after an unlisted amount of time passed. She wasn't going down to some two cent mercenary and quickly dashed to the door holding the Colt S.A.A. Service Revolver. The door slowly opened and a shadowed figure walked in.

Rebecca jumped into action kicking the door shut and quickly pushed the barrel of the weapon into the intruder's back before he could turn around. "Hold it right there." she ordered as she put her finger on the trigger. The shadowed figure raised his hands dropping a handgun and a key to the floor. As Rebecca watched them drop he took action. He swung around grabbing the weapon at the barrel. Rebecca tried the fight back but ended up being pushed to the soft carpet, but upon impact she had managed to draw her issued sidearm. Suddenly a flashlight came on blinding her "Huh, Rebecca Chambers?" he said in a startled voice.

Rebecca knew that voice but couldn't identify the owner "Who are you?" she asked meekly. She was surprised when he rose to his feet and flipped on the light switch "Chris Redfield. Alpha Team we're here to rescue you." Rebecca found herself mentally kicking herself for her actions. He helped her to her feet and she found herself apologizing. Chris didn't seem to mind "You can't be sure of what is what around this place. Are you alright?" Rebecca blushed in embarrassment "Yeah but...Richard!" she trailed off with the shout of his name. Chris turned suddenly to see Richard Aiken awake and up against the wall holding the STARS Assault Shotgun. Redfield rushed to his side "Richard. What happened to you? Are you alright?" he asked knowing the answer to the second question. Richard looked up at him as he coughed "Stupid question, Chris. A very big snake. I'm not joking it would make you allergic to snakes just by looking at it." he said attempting to maintain a smile.

Suddenly Edward rushed in as he managed to kick the door down, Rebecca looked up to him "Edward! Your alive." she hugged him. Edward smiled as he looked over at Chris "Is Richard okay?" he asked as Rebecca released him. Chris nodded as he helped Richard to his feet, he needed some disinfectant on those bite marks and some new bandages. Richard chuckled "Man that anti-venom is a real bitch on the body. Not recommended by this victim." he tried to joke as he sat in a nice chair.

Meanwhile Chris had found a report "Hey guys listen to this. It's some sort of report on how to kill these things and keep them from." he suddenly gulped "Coming back to life." he began reading it aloud.

Special instructions when disposing of dead bodies.

We have new information regarding those "beings". They may appear to be dead but in fact they are able to come back to life. However, there are ways to prevent them from becoming active again. Currently there are three known methods to cease their resurrection.  
1. INCINERATION OF THE BODY- Burn the body completely.  
2. DESTRUCTION OF THE HEAD- Decapitation or crush the head by force.  
3. DISCONNECTION OF THE BRAIN- A blow that will disconnect the spine cord.  
I'm afraid that these are the only methods that seem to work on these monsters. For those of you who still have the will to live, take the munitions from the basement and get out. There is also gasoline and kerosene on the first and second floors but you'll need to find something to light it with. Incendiary Grenades are also good, but I'm afraid we only have two weapons such as that available.

Jonathan Fay

Chris put the report down as he finished reading it aloud. After a long silence Rebecca spoke up "I don't know what to think of this. Somebody must have something to do with this whole thing. Otherwise we would see some guy with a flowing beard and glowing eyes." Richard suddenly called Chris over as he felt faint coming on.

Chris rushed to his friend's side as he held up a strange mask that seemed to be missing it's eyes "Here, take it." he choked out "I found it in a weird room full of portraits. Something so well protected must be important." Edward bent down and took it from Richard. Rebecca suddenly came up placing a hand on his shoulder telling him to hold on. He suddenly took her hand "Take care of yourself, Rebecca." he then suddenly fainted. Edward stepped forward "Richard." he grunted.

Rebecca looked up to the two seasoned veterans "It's okay he's just sleeping. He must have fainted from that serum." she said.

Chris spoke up "Rebecca it isn't safe here. Lets get him to a safer place." Rebecca nodded suggesting the medical room she found the serum in. Chris nodded and pulled Richard to his feet, he would be able to drag him a little ways. Rebecca picked up the Assault Shotgun and followed Chris. As they left Edward looked at the mask wondering why it seemed as if he knew what to do with it. He looked at the back of it where it read "The Face That Sees No Evil." Edward had a hunch but decided to wait.


	9. Mask and Mr Crimsonhead

Disclaimer: Why do we have to do these gay things? Anyway Resident Evil belongs to Capcom and Resident Evil: Remake is exclusive to the Nintendo Gamecube. I am not getting any cash or benefits for writing this I'm just an RE Fan. So now that thats out of the way, let the nightmare begin. 

Warning: Contains Extreme Spoilers to the new additions to Resident Evil Remake. So if you haven't played the game yet. You probably shouldn't read yet. But either way it's your loss. Enjoy. (Rebecca knows more than the others do. Zero would explain this)  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Resident Evil Rebirth  
Chapter 9: The Mask and Mr.Crimson Head

(Spensor Mansion: Medical Room)Jill Valentine found herself in a medical room that was on the first floor of the mansion, she had to go down a set of stairs and through a few zombies to get back there but Barry managed to remember where it was. She was now patching up Forest Speyer's multiple wounds that the killer crows had left him with. Barry had gone back to the second floor to look for clues to where Wesker could have gone and Jill and Joseph Frost were left to care for their fallen comrade. Joseph kept watch at the door to the room with his shotgun ready at a moments notice. Jill had used up two of her shotgun shells while getting to the room and Joseph had been cut down to a remaining twenty. But each of them were still in good health and hadn't been injured. Forest looked terrible in all those bandages, but at least he was alive.

Suddenly there were several shots from upstairs and it sounded like more than one shooter this time. Jill quickly brought up her Beretta aiming at the door as slow heavy footsteps began coming down them. They couldn't be too careful as they had noticed that the zombies had to walk putting much weight on their legs, but still it could have been Barry Burton he was a pretty big guy. The doorknob slowly turned and Jill and Joseph were becoming very tense as it opened, Jill switched the Beretta to her left hand and placed the other on the shotgun at the foot of Forest's bed.

The door opened. Valentine and Frost both took aim ready to blast the head off of any creature that dared to be out of their grave. Instead they found themselves lowering their weapons as they recognized the young medic of Bravo Team, Rebecca Chambers. Jill jumped off Speyer's resting place and rushed over to Rebecca placing her hands on the young woman's shoulders. "Your all right. What a relief." Joseph sighed. Jill interrogated the young medic "Quick tell me. Do you know where the rest of the team is?" Rebecca didn't have time to answer as another voice interrupted.

Rebecca moved on instinct as her superior's voice spoke "Come on Richard, hang in there." Chris walked into the room seeing Jill standing there in shock. Chris sighed with relief as he noticed that Jill and Joseph were both okay. Jill rushed over to Chris who was supporting Richard "Chris what happened to him? He looks terrible." Chris didn't really know what Richard ment by a big snake but just told Jill an animal attacked him.

Joseph quickly dropped his shotgun and carefully took Richard from Chris and placed him on one of the other beds in the room. Edward came into the room next and dropped against the wall falling to the floor, he had just lost a whole clip of Parabellum to a zombie that caught him off guard. He only had thirty rounds left to his name. Rebecca closed the door and locked it as she placed the Assault Shotgun against the wall. Everybody was quite scared and not at all ready to go back out into the halls of the mansion.

Chris had noticed Forest laying unconscious on the mattress his vest removed and bandages all over his body. Chris thought for a second that Forest was dead and he quickly got to his friend's side. "Forest... What the hell happened to him? Jill?" he asked grimly. Jill sighed "Your not going to believe this, but I think he was attacked by trained crows, look at those marks. But he should be just fine." Chris backed away from the bed and decided he should share his findings.

Chris dropped his backpack a metallic sound escaping from it, this was the precious cargo that he had found in the storage room. He sighed as he spoke "How are you guys doing on ammunition?" he asked as he opened the backpack.

Joseph spoke first as he checked his shotgun "Well I have twenty shotgun shells left and have around eighty 9mm Parabellum. I didn't find any magazines, but I did find a box of the extra ammo laying around." Chris smiled at this as he reached into the bag. "Jill your using a shotgun too. How many shells you got left?" Chris asked.

Jill mentally counted "I should have twenty-seven shotgun shells left. I have those two Berettas and about sixty shots of Parabellum. I also have the taser." Chris smiled at this as he removed the box of shotgun shells.

Chris opened the box and showed off what he had found "Well I can see you don't need any extra shells so me and Joseph will split them." he handed six to Joseph and six to himself and gave the remaining three to Jill who took them in surprise. Jill decided not to ask where Chris got them and deposited them in her side pack with the rest of the shells. Joseph smiled as he recieved the additional ammo for his choice weapon.

Chris then went in for the handgun ammunition digging out the box of magazines. He looked to the others who gazed in amazement at his luck "Okay now tell me how you guys are doing on sidearm ammunition. I have around 180 9mm parabellum." all of them began to mentally count.

Rebecca spoke first "I have thirty rounds left. But I have thirty bullets left for the Colt." she brought the Colt S.A.A. service revolver to her chest. Edward spoke next "I have thirty rounds left..."

Chris sighed it seemed to him that Joseph, Forest and Barry probably hadn't been using their handguns due to the fact they had more powerful weapons. Chris decided to split the Parabellum round among himself, Jill, Rebecca and Edward as they needed it the most. He passed out four clips to both Rebecca and Edward who were in need on ammunition and passed only two to himself and Jill. This left them all with six magazines; 90 rounds each.

Redfield still wasn't done as he turned to Jill, asking her to check Forest's grenade launcher. She nodded and walked over to Forest loose gear and weapon. She counted it all up coming to the conclusion that he had exactly twelve grenade rounds remaining. Chris suddenly tossed her a case that contained the twelve he had found "Well add this to it." he said as he passed Rebecca some peroxide for Richard's wounds.

Suddenly Edward was with Chris wanting to talk to him about something "What is it, Ed?" he asked wondering what he could want. Edward spoke "Remember what that weird book in the crypt said about those five faces?" Chris nodded. Edward removed the mask that Richard had given him "Well I think this is one of them. Don't you see those five weird tombstones had something to do with them. These mask must fit over the faces and unlock something." Chris took the mask and looked at Edward.

Chris after a moment of silence spoke "You know for a Bravo, you're really beginning to make us look bad." Edward smiled as Chris started to address the room. "Okay everybody I need your attention." everybody looked toward Chris as he held up the mask. "I think there may be a way we can get out of here. We all have seen this mansion is a large death trap and full of tricks. Well, there should be five of these mask floating around. And we can use them in a crypt outside. It may open something for us."

There was a moment of akward silence as everybody looked at Chris. Jill broke the silence "Yeah hes probably right. Otherwise were all screwed anyway." Chris sighed with relief as Forest suddenly spoke up. "Nice speech Chris." he coughed out.

Chris turned to his friend "Forest are you alright?" Forest chuckled "Don't worry about me man. I know where one of those bastard mask are." Chris listened carefully as did everybody else. "Exit this room and run down the hall. Then down the next hall. There is this weird garden there. But this...thing is guarding it and I couldn't find any herbicide to kill it." Chris stood up.

"Don't worry I'll take care of it." Jill said as she stood up pumping her shotgun. She began to walk out when it suddenly hit Chris "Jill wait!" he tossed her the backpack. She searched it and found the bag of plant killer he had found earlier "Thanks Chris. You just saved me alot of trouble and...hello." she suddenly burst out and removed the blue gem from the bag.

Chris looked at her oddly then spoke "Eh, keep it. Somebody with your reputation would know where to sell it." Jill shot him a mean look and smiled thanking him with a playful kiss on the cheek. Chris was shocked as she left the room. Joseph laughed at this making Chris turn red "Joseph, I can't afford to kick your ass right now. Follow Jill she may need back up." he nodded and left.

He then looked toward Rebecca who was standing in the middle of the room checking her sidearm. Chris spoke to her "Rebecca are you okay with a gun?" he asked her as she nodded, had she been asked twenty-four hours back she might have answered differently, but now she found herself more comportable with a weapon than a bra. Chris picked up his shotgun "Okay I'm gonna continue my investigation and try to find those other masks." he turned his back on both Rebecca and Edward and headed for the door.

Suddenly Richard spoke up he had been listening to most of this "Chris." he muttered out trying not to fall asleep again. Chris turned to Richard "Try the attic of this old place I saw another mask up there. But I wasn't able to grab it before that snake managed to bite me." Chris brought up his shotgun saying he would be careful. Edward passed him a vial of serum just in case and Chris thanked him.

But then Forest Speyer was in a suddenly panic "The attic? Oh shit! Barry said he was going to get on higher ground and see what he could from the top floor. You gotta warn him before it's too late." Chris gasped at this. Edward followed Chris but was stopped by Rebecca who said she needed his help. Chris agreed and quickly dismissed himself from the room.

(Moonlight Hallway, First Floor)  
Jill Valentine and Joseph Frost walked out into the hallway that Forest directed them to and found it was pretty chilly in the hall. She then noticed that two windows were opened and mist was pouring in from the local woods. Joseph quickly bolted over and closed the window not wanting any unwelcomed quest.

Jill held up her twin Berettas as she walked down the opposite hall, she almost didn't recognize that smell of the undead as it was growing on her. She looked down to find another body that had been shot multiple times buy high powered bullets, it looked like Wesker's handy work. "Joseph come over here." she called down the hall.

Frost came running into sight and kept his shotgun up as he got closer to the body "This body looks like it has been dead for a while. Looks like it was eliminated by somebody using high calibur rounds, probably the Captain." Frost shrugged as he lowered his shotgun. "Well lets not mess with it." he muttered as he started to walk away. But suddenly Jill heard something from behind her.

She quickly turned around to see that the body had gotten up, only it had rose to it's feet incredibly fast. Joseph turned and felt himself trembling as he noticed this thing. It's eyes were still white only now they were slick like ivory, it's entire head was blood red as if all it's crimson life fluids had gone to it's brain. His hands had grown short claws and it seemed to be less stable than the other zombies. With a roar it suddenly rushed them taking a mad swipe with it's claw.

Both STARS members quickly ducked as the claw cut threw the drywall like a hot knife threw butter, Jill gulped as the thing quickly turned and took another swipe. This time at her mid-section. She sidestepped and the claw simply scratched the leather of her holster. She quickly brought up one of her Berettas using the other hand to stabilize the shot and fired at the monster. Brilliant sprays of crimson flew against the wall but the monster seemed unaffected by this as it rushed them. The clip soon went dry and she dropped the Beretta in fear. Joseph suddenly came around her side and kicked the monster back. Taking her chance Jill grabbed her shotgun as the monster rose to it's feet, it lunged at her suddenly but ended up getting the twelve guage's barrel stuck in it's mouth "Chew on this!" Jill screamed as she fired. The head of the monster blew up into several pieces and it fell to the floor, obviously dead.

Joseph helped her to her feet and looked down at the now headless monster "Well this is something new..." he muttered as he tried to think of a name for it. Suddenly the answer was given to him "A crimson head." they both turned to see the unexpected. Jill stepped forward "Wesker? Your alright." she wasn't surprised at this.

Wesker sighed as he kicked the monster "Sorry I had to take off on you guys I heard a scream from upstairs and decided to investigate. I never found the source but I think it may have been the medic from the Bravo Team." Jill spoke as she nodded. "Yeah. Chris found her and Richard. He also found Edward. Forest is also alright." for some reason Wesker didn't exactly seem like the most thrilled person on the group but then again like his quote ("Expect Nothing") implies nothing will every surprise Albert Wesker.

Joseph got back on topic as he handed Jill back her drained Beretta "Captain. What did you mean by Crimson Head?" he asked suspiciously. Wesker holstered his Beretta "I've ran into two of them already, decided to give it a pet name for the sake of reference. By the way I need you to help me find a certain item." they looked at him.

He held up a mask of a skull it looked much like the mask Edward had only it had no facial expression on it "There should be more of these. I need you to find them and get them to the crypt out back of here." Jill stopped him there and told him of how Chris already found this information. Wesker raised an eyebrow over the edge of his perpetual shades. "Really? Well find them and meet me later at the crypt and try and find Barry. I heard his weapon going off, but I can't seem to locate him." he said. He then started to leave when he looked back with a light smirk "I'm counting on you. Oh, and Jill when we get back to headquarters I'm gonna have to barrow your taser. I've gotta chicken I wanna fry." he then left the hallway. Wesker seemed...uncharacteristically excited.

(Raccoon Police Department, Chief Irons Office)  
Speaking of the infamous Brad "Chickenheart" Vickers he wasn't exactly haveing a very smooth time himself, he had just gotten back to the police station and was getting the lecture of his life.

"What do you mean you left the team out in the middle of the woods! What kind of dumbass are you!" the unstable police chief screamed at the pathetic Brad Vickers.

Brad spoke back sheepishly and softly "But sir. I had no choice a group of dogs would have gotten me." this made Brian Irons even more furious as he raised his pudgy fist to pound into his desk. He used to be a STARS member and to him this kind of behavior was unacceptable. While the police chief was not the most liked person within the STARS Team due to his constant habit of taking down to the lesser generation, he still had respect for them and knew when it was time to be serious. Even Chris Redfield had value, despite the fact that they were as opposite as the day and the night. Now he was hearing that they had been abandoned because their pilot was scared of a few flea-bitten mutts!

Brain Irons reached across the desk to punch Brad in the face "You pathetic worm! I know your a coward but you've gotta be joking me. Your scared of a group of dogs when your nice and safe in a bulletproof helicopter, which is armed with shotguns, handguns and even a four barreled rocket launcher."

Chief Irons took a breath trying to calm himself which was impossible at this point. "And you run away leaving a group of five people, leaving the team. No scratch that YOUR team out in the open because your afraid of a few flea bitten mongrels that probably escaped from the pound last week." Brian wanted a good explanation.

Brad had to say it "But sir. I'm telling you these thing were not normal they were missing patches of skin, they were demons sir. And they were after me." Brad whined.

Irons slammed his fist back into the desk "Officer Bradley Vickers! Listen and listen good. I want you back out over that forest in that chopper looking for your teammates. I want them back at once. And I swear if you don't come back with them I'll charge you with murder and conspiracy! NOW GET OUT!" he screamed.

Brad ran out tripping over the small table then stumbling back to the helipad. Suddenly the chief's phone rang, but strangely it was his personal number. But picking up that phone would destroy everything good he had in him as a cop for he didn't look to see just what major corporation was labeled on the caller ID...Umbrella International.


	10. On A Mask Hunt

Disclaimer: Why do we have to do these gay things? Anyway Resident Evil belongs to Capcom and Resident Evil: Remake is exclusive to the Nintendo Gamecube. I am not getting any cash or benefits for writing this I'm just an RE Fan. So now that thats out of the way, let the nightmare begin. 

Warning: Contains Extreme Spoilers to the new additions to Resident Evil Remake. So if you haven't played the game yet. You probably shouldn't read yet. But either way it's your loss. Enjoy. (Rebecca knows more than the others do. Zero would explain this)

I know I may be cutting a few corners for the original game but it would be too long otherwise.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Resident Evil Rebirth  
Chapter 10: On A Mask Hunt

(Spensor Mansion, Moonlight Hallway)  
Jill Valentine sighed as Wesker walked back out the way he came from disappearing through the door, he could have been of some use but in Wesker's training he would go out alone and scout around while the others would wait for him. Joseph had gone into a nearby bedroom to search it and Jill decided she would check the other door in the hall. She had no idea that she would have such good fortune.

She walked through a common looking door ending up in a pretty cramped room, in fact the only thing that was there was a stone statue of a tiger that seemed to be attached to a support beam in the room. Jill scoffed "Great I'm already trapped in this mansion jungle and I have to run into the king." she noticed a small inscription on the tiger. It seemed to be some sort of a momorial as it read "A mighty tiger shining in blue and yellow light." Jill thought nothing of it and checked the statue.

She noticed that the eyes seemed to have hallows in them the shape of well cut gems "Wait a minute. Shining in blue light." Jill reached into her pocket removing the blue gem Chris had given her. She knew it was farfetched but decided to see if it would fit. She slipped it in and some sort of force held it in place. Jill smiled as she knew she had unlocked something. The tiger slowly turned to the left and revealed another godsend...

Before her was a stainless steel S&W .44 Magnum Revolver that was alot like Barry's Silver Serpent only his was larger. Jill quickly snatched the revolver from the statue. It slowly slid back into place covering the hiding place. With the powerful weapon in hand Jill felt satisfied but still couldn't wonder. She reached into her other pocket and brought out a yellow gem just like the blue one. She inserted it into the other eye socket and once again it turned only it turned in the other direction. Revealing three speed loaders with .44 magnum slugs, that was eighteen rounds. She swiped it and the tiger statue returned to normal. Jill put her hand across her chest and closed her eyes "Thank you." she muttered to the almighty one as she left the room.

Joseph awaited her outside holding a diary of some kind "I found this in that bedroom along with some guy that had a knife in his head. Looks like he didn't wanna become a victim of whoever is behind this." Jill eager to get any kind of information took the small pocket book and started reading where Joseph had left it open.

May 9, 1998 Played poker tonight with Scott and Alias from Security, and Steve from Research. Steve was the big winner, but I think he was cheating. Scumbag.

May 10, 1998 One of the higher-ups assigned me to take care of a new creature. It looks like a skinned gorilla. Feeding instructions were to give it live animals. When I threw in a pig, the creature seemed to play with it...tearing off the pig's legs and pulling out the guts before it actually started eating.

May 11, 1998 At around 5 A.M., Scott woke me up. Scared the shit out me, too. He was wearing a protective suit. He handed me another one and told me to put it on. Said there'd been an accident in the basement lab. I just knew something like this would happen. Those bastards in Research never sleep, even on holiday.

May 12, 1998 I've been wearing the damn space suit since yesterday. My skin's getting grimy and feels itchy all over. The goddamn dogs have been looking at me funny, so I decided not to feed them today. Screw 'em.

May 13, 1998 Went to the Infirmary because my back is all swollen and feels itchy. They put a big bandage on it and told me I didn't need to wear the suit anymore. All I wanna do is sleep.

May 14, 1998 Found another big blister on my foot this morning. I ended up dragging my foot all the way to the dog's pen. They were quiet all day, which is weird. Then I realized some of them had escaped. Maybe this is their way of getting back at me for not feeding them the last three days. If anybody finds out, I'll have my head handed to me.

May 16, 1998 Rumors going around that a researcher who tried to escape the estate last night was shot. My entire body feels hot and itchy and I'm sweating all the time now. I scratched the swelling on my arm and a piece of rotten flesh just dropped off. What the hell's happening to me?

May 19, 1998 Fever gone but itchy. Today hungry and eat doggie food.

May 21, 1998 Itchy itchy Scott came ugly face so killed him. Tasty.

4 / Itchy. Tasty.

Jill slammed the diary in disgust at all she had just read. Joseph looked at her "Well what do you think, Jill?" he asked out of curiosity. After reading what was in the book he had to know what his superior thought about his findings.

Jill looked up at him "Well it is safe to say that something very messed up going around here. So we can safely say that this has nothing to do with any supernatural shit." Joseph nodded and pointed down the hall. "I found the garden, but the door is locked. You take care of that I'll stay out in the hall and guard you." Jill nodded and ran down the hall.

It didn't take Jill more than a minute to get the door open, removing her lockpick she looked down the hall to see Joseph give a thumbs up as he stood by one of the windows ready for action no matter what it was.

Jill walked threw the door and saw just about one of the weirdest things she had ever seen in her life. It was some manner of large mutant plant that possessed such an amount of control that the roots were hanging in the air. There were two bodies in the pool under it and she realized it was hostile. She could see the mask across from the plant but wouldn't dare try to go threw it. Jill punched the wall "Now what?" she asked herself.

Suddenly she felt a strange wetness on her lower leg, she looked down to see a loose pipe straying water out it's sides. It was used for watering plants and stuff Jill couldn't believe her luck as the sprinklers were just under the plants. After her amazing luck Jill decided she would have to get more in touch with her religious beliefs when she got out of here. She knew exactly what to do, she grabbed the herbicide and dropped the whole bag into the water tank turning it a shade of red. She then turned the valve and watched the fun.

The sprinklers sprayed the deadly plant killer all over the monster weed killing it instantly. As she saw it fall limp Jill rushed forth and grabbed the mask off the wall. This one was alot like the one Edward had only it was missing it's mouth. Jill turned to leave but suddenly a sparkle caught her eye. She checked it out to find there was a glass wall and threw it was a small room that housed another mask. Jill smiled and left the room.

She dashed out into the hall to find Joseph firing into the forest he had a look of pure fear on his face. Jill quickly rushed over grabbing his shoulders as he fell against the wall "Joseph! Are you alright?" she asked half yelling. Joseph swallowed as he nodded he couldn't believe what he just saw, some sort of human shaped creature that seemed to be hunched over with shackles. It had the same roar as he heard in the main hall. Joseph demanded that they don't split up again not saying what he saw he didn't want to scare Jill who was probably nervous enough.

Jill Valentine being the intelligent detective she was traced the glass room back to where they first found Kenneth who shouldn't transform because his spinal cord had been damaged. They then traced it to a room that was already opened, there seemed to be the sound of choppy piano music coming from inside. Jill and Joseph walked in wondering what was going on.

They were instantly greeted by the barrel of a gun as the music was interrupted by the sound of the door. Jill held up her hands at this then lowered them seeing it was once again Rebecca Chambers who for some reason was playing the piano. Joseph walked in carrying his Beretta and his shotgun was placed in the custom holster slung across his back. Jill wasn't exactly pleased that Rebecca was wasting time playing the piano and she was even more annoyed that her goal was no where to be seen.

Jill turned to Chambers "Just what exactly are you doing Rebecca. I mean it's kind of strange to be playing the piano in this kind of situation." Rebecca disagreed as she pointed to an inscription on the piano, it read: "Only Upon The Sounds Of Moonlight Will The Path Open!" Jill then noticed the name of the score she was playing from "The Moonlight Sonata."

Rebecca got off the bench looking to Jill "I found this score and figured I could open this path the piano talks about. But as you probably noticed my skill can't even be considered an amateur's." she said this with humor as she knew it was the truth. Jill suddenly escorted Rebecca from the bench "Let me show you how it works darling." Jill sat down and began to play very professionally. Jill knew something was up as she noticed how stiff the keys were there had to be some sort of secret to this.

"Bravo..." Rebecca whispered dryly at Jill's obvious amount of skill. Jill stood up "Well, when you're forced to take up an after school program... it was easier than putting up with those hormone driven bastards in the drama class." they all chuckled. Suddenly the wall seemed to open behind them.

Jill turned to see this and was amazed this must be what the inscription ment about the path. She could see the mask gleaming against the light, not wanting any unexpected surprises Jill rushed forward and quickly ripped the mask off the wall and quickly turned. She ran back into the piano room. The wall suddenly slammed down and Jill had a mask that was missing it's nose.

Rebecca headed for the door "You guys better get to that crypt I think Chris and Barry should have that last mask by now. I'll see if I can get Edward to join you guys while I watch Richard and Forest." Jill told her to go on and Rebecca vanished threw the door.

Joseph turned toward her and spoke "Here take this. I don't think our friend Kenneth will be needing it anymore but you look like your getting a little cluttered with all that weaponry." Jill took the shotgun strap Joseph offered her. "Thanks. Now lets get out back. I'm sure we've fallen behind Chris and Barry." she said confident that they were alive.

(Spensor Mansion. Second Floor Hallway)During the time that Jill and Joseph managed to obtain two of the death mask and speak with Wesker, Chris would find himself in a battle of gigantic proportions. Chris Redfield ran down the hall that he first found Rebecca while glancing at the map that was in his hands. He soon found a door that would lead to the next floor and the attic, this was after he had killed off five zombies with his shotgun, but only had to use four shells. He check the door finding a crest of an armor. He quickly went for the ring of keys and unlocked the door running through.

he found himself standing in a heavily dusted area and through the next door was the attic, but it was locked too. Cursing outloud Chris checked the symbol on the door finding it was a shield which he did not have. He wanted to find Barry and the mask and get out of there before this snake got either of them, he had always hatted snakes after a large rattler bit his sister in the shin and nearly killed her.

He suddenly noticed a sparkle on the floor directly under his feet, he knelt down and found what he was looking for, the shield key. He unlocked the door quickly and dropped the key in his pocket before heading threw.

Chris Redfield walked into the attic finding it pretty much empty, he was surprised to find that it was completely barren of any kind of storage. He walked forward to check out the area but was suddenly ambushed by another person. Chris found himself looking down the barrel of a .44 magnum revolver, Chris knowing who it was quickly grabbed the owner's wrist pushing him back.

Barry Burton finally noticed it was his old friend Chris Redfield and lowered the heavy but powerful magnum revolver "Chris haven't you ever heard about knocking?" he asked being sarcastic somewhat.

Chris Redfield scoffed as he drew his handgun "Oh Barry. I didn't know that you decided to move to the top floor of a death trap." Chris replied as he walked past Barry. Chris sniffed the air "What is that god awful smell?" he said looking around.

Suddenly it happened. As Barry flipped on a light switch the monster Richard spoke of dropped from the rafters. It was a snake just as Aiken said. But Chris could never have guessed that snakes came eighty feet long and seven feet thick, and it's mouth was large enough to swallow them whole and it's skin looked pretty solid. There were also several lumps on it's back making it look like an infected animal. Chris then saw the object of desire, the mask he was looking for was laying on a large pile of boxes just beyond the snake.

Chris backed up to meet beside Barry as the large monster freed itself from the multiple rafters. Barry looked to Chris "What the hell do we do now?" he asked as he aimed his magnum. Chris looked to Barry "I'm gonna cut around to either side and try to get to his rear. I want you to just keep shooting and stay alive." Chris aimed his handgun.

The snake freed itself from the rafters and fell to the floor quickly rising up to look at the delicious looking STARS members. It suddenly lunged at them as it's large fangs appeared. Chris pushed Barry to the side and jumped himself, the snake took a chomp out of the support beam. Chris looked up and fired a quick burst of five rounds into the monsters trunk-like body. It freed itself looking rather annoyed and slithered after Chris ignoring Barry who was about to take a clean shot.

Chris ran in the other direction as the monster rushed him. Chris managed to get the shotgun off his shoulder and take aim as he jogged backwards. He fired once, the force sending the snake back slightly, but the buckshot wasn't doing much of anything to it. Chris fired again, and again and once again damaging the monster's upper body. He took another shot that went into the monster's gapping jaw spraying blood all over. Chris then found the shotgun empty and he was cornered.

The snake took a sudden lunge at Redfield who quickly jumped to the side, but this time it wasn't enough. The side of the snake's mouth locked around Chris's boot and the senior Redfield found himself pinned. He reached for his fallen shotgun but couldn't reach it. Just as he was about to call it quits a loud bang rang out.

The cold metal of a .44 magnum slug buried itself into the snakes upper neck. Chris looked to see Barry running toward him with an emergency ax, obviously discovered elsewhere. Chris braced as Barry brought it down into the snakes jaw freeing up Chris's foot. Redfield quickly pulled his unharmed foot out and stood up as the snake screeched from the pain.

Chris Redfield feeling pretty bold suddenly jumped on the monster's back getting behind it's head and holding on for dear life as he drew his handgun. He pointed it at the monster's back and fired off what remained of his handgun. The monster feel to the floor throwing off Chris who feel on his back. It glared at his and opened it's gaping maw to chow down.

Barry had been waiting for this. He grabbed the Silver Serpent .44 Revolver Magnum out of it's holster and took aim on the monster's face. He fired at the target he could not miss. The monster's left eye exploded in a rain of blood and gore as it feel limp and away from Chris. The snake was out done and decided to escape, it saw a large crack in the corner of the ceiling and using it's ability crawled right through it and into the forest.

Chris Redfield's mind was at a loss for explanations as he watched the monster slither away, he was telling himself he had not just blown away a Yawn the size of a city bus. Barry helped Chris to his feet "Nice moves there junior. That thing won't be bothering us again." Chris looked to Barry as he slapped in a fresh clip of 9mm Parabellum. "What if that thing makes it to the city?" Chris worried.

Barry chuckled "Well maybe the police station will finally get a chance to use that tank they have in storage." that would have been Irons' idea. Sure the police chief was an asshole and had problems with not being in charge 24/7 but Barry found the Chief almost respectable when he could be seen at his work. Brian Irons took his job very seriously after all.

Chris looked over at the pile of crates and picked up the final death mask that was missing it's ears. Barry looked over at it "Just what the hell is that ugly thing?" he asked. Chris looked back at him deciding to give him a summarized version of the matter "It's a key to this crypt outside. Which is where we are going right now." he pushed past Barry who followed him.

Little did they know. When the book said true evil will awaken it wasn't a figure of speech.


	11. Battle with the VAct

Disclaimer: Why do we have to do these gay things? Anyway Resident Evil belongs to Capcom and Resident Evil: Remake is exclusive to the Nintendo Gamecube. I am not getting any cash or benefits for writing this I'm just an RE Fan. So now that thats out of the way, let the nightmare begin. 

Warning: Contains Extreme Spoilers to the new additions to Resident Evil Remake. So if you haven't played the game yet. You probably shouldn't read yet. But either way it's your loss. Enjoy. (Rebecca knows more than the others do. Zero would explain this)

Okay I'm sorry I havn't updated recently. I'm trying to keep up with my other four novels going on right now. You know SSBM, Renewal of the Nightmare, Majora's Mask and Ocarina of Time. I need more reviews people!  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Resident Evil Rebirth  
Chapter 11: Showdown With The V-Act

(Spensor Mansion, Backyard Crypt)  
Chris Redfield and Barry Burton quickly headed back to the main hall after slaying the large snake and had the mask in their possession. They had two of the Death Mask Chris suspected they needed and could only hope that Jill and Joseph had managed to grab the other three. They were soon at the entrance to the crypt where Chris had found Edward, as they arrived they found that the crypt had been reopened. Either the monsters did this or the others had the masks they needed.

Barry went ahead of Chris his powerful magnum revolver ready at a moments notice while Chris followed with his Remington ready. They found the tomb was still brightened by the large torches and the didn't seem to be any monsters around the area. Chris heard the faint click of a handgun and turned to the other side of the room seeing a very unexpected face holding a handgun right back at them.

Chris lowered his shotgun "Wesker. What happened back in the main hall? We came back and you were gone." Wesker sighed lowering his magnum "Yeah I know. I heard a scream from upstairs, thought it was Rebecca but you found her before I did. Jill told me. She also told me about the mask, how many do you have?" he asked showing he had one in the shape of a skull.

Barry showed Wesker the two they had, the ears and eyes masks. Wesker scoffed and took them placing them over their corresponding faces which were on the wall. As Wesker placed the first mask in something happened to the large coffin that was suspended above the. One of the five chains broke off and blood sprayed from the coffin causing all of them to jump back in surprise. Wesker looked to Barry "Burton. Keep an eye on that thing." Barry nodded.

Wesker placed in the mask that was missing the eyes one it's matching face and another chain broke causing the coffin to swing back and forth a bit spraying heavy amounts of blood all over. Barry didn't know what to think "Normally I would feel like having a heart attack, but with all I've been threw tonight. I don't think a shock will ever do that to me." he muttered.

There were five faces in a row and he had filled in the mask on the two ends of them which had broken the two bottom chains. The coffin's chains made a star shape so the bottom two were missing now. Chris looked to Wesker "Jill and the others should have gotten here by now." Wesker suggested that he go back and look for them. With that order taken he ran back up the stairs.

Suddenly there was the should of a gunshot. Shocked Wesker rushed up the stairs to check it out but only ended up chuckling to himself as he saw that Joseph had nearly nailed Chris but the bullet missed his head by about five feet. Joseph was breathing heavily "Chris I could have killed you. Sorry man." Chris calmly walked up snatching the Beretta from his hands "Not with that kind of an aim you couldn't. Use the sights for crying out loud. We don't need wasted ammunition." Wesker shrugged and motioned for them to come on.

Once back down in the crypt Wesker placed in the nose and mouth mask causing the two side chains on the coffin to break off and drop blood everywhere. Jill thought she would throw up and brought up her S&W .44 Magnum Revolver which Barry commented on. Wesker looked at the final mask that was missing everything then told everybody to hold on to their heart rates. He pressed the mask in and the final chain broke dropping the coffin to the ground.

The lid on the coffin broke off as it fell onto it's back. Joseph jumped in shock as a message suddenly came over his radio "Frost. It's Chambers. I have good news. Richard and Forest are fine and Edward is on his way to help you." Joseph cut off the radio as Wesker told his to investigate the coffin. He unshouldered his shotgun and walked forward holding the semi-automatic against his chest.

Barry followed his lead but they found nothing more than another dead body in the coffin. Barry looked back toward Wesker "Nothing!" he shouted as footsteps suddenly came down the stairs. Wesker watched as Edward appeared in the doorway holding his Glock and Beretta in his hands "What did I miss?" he asked. Wesker didn't speak but simply motioned to the coffin.

Suddenly as Barry walked away from the coffin a tile in the floor gave way under his foot. Suddenly a large metal cage of bars fell over the only entrance cutting them off completely "What the fuck!" Chris screamed as he pumped his shotgun and faced the coffin. Barry ran over and pulled on the gate to no results. Joseph growled to himself but saw Edward and the others looking behind him.

Joseph didn't know what to expect but quickly turned around seeing another crimson head only it had a beard and larger claws. Joseph tried to raise his shotgun but found himself being backfisted across the room crashing into the wall. The monster breathed loudly and looked to the STARS members. Suddenly there were several moans as the gate opened and zombies started pouring into the room obviously awakened from the graveyard.

Wesker took charge suddenly "Chris, Jill your with me. Barry and Edward make us a walkway!" he shouted out. Barry nodded with Edward and began firing up the steps at the approaching zombies that followed their scent. The monster's heads exploded under the force of Barry's magnum and many of them fell to the ground from the pain of the standard rounds.

Meanwhile the crimson head had stepped out of the coffin and started toward Chris who was a sitting duck. It raised up it's claws but Chris quickly grabbed it's wrist and held it back, he could see the words in white paint "V-ACT #1" stamped on it's head. Chris nodded to Wesker. The captain of the STARS Team raised his Beretta and fired off several rounds which punctured into the monster's side causing it to lose it's grip on Chris.

Redfield quickly pushed the monster back and looked to the others "Lets get out of here!" he shouted. Barry rushed over pulling Joseph up by his arm "Come on man!" he yelled to his injured comrade. Barry fired a sixth bullet from the magnum which slammed into the monster's mid section causing it to only real back in pain. On empty he placed it back in his chest holster and went for his enhanced Beretta M92F called by the STARS Team "The Samurai Edge".

Wesker ran up the stairs following the still shooting Edward Dewey. Barry was behind Wesker heaving Joseph up the stairs while he was followed by Chris who was reloading his shotgun. Suddenly there was a shrill cry from behind him, Chris turned to see that the monster had gotten a hold of Jill and had her to the ground. She wasn't strong enough to hold back the ivory white claws that slowly neared her face.

Chris's expression went from shocked to just plain pissed off as he turned and ran back down into the crypt. The monster looked up as he screamed and it was only to see Chris slam his foot into the monster's face sending him back a few feet. Jill looked up in shock as Chris literally picked Jill up and began running back up the tunnel. The monster however got up and gave chase on Chris.

Jill was placed down and was shocked by Chris's suddenly action back there, she didn't know that he cared so much. Jill looked around to see Joseph taking shots at zombies from his spot in a corner while Wesker and Edward fought them off with handguns. But what happened to that Crimson Head? Suddenly she was answered as the monster rushed from the crypt and pounced on Chris trying to get his teeth into his neck.

Chris managed once again to grab the monster's wrist and hold him back but he wouldn't be able to do it for long. Suddenly somebody grabbed the monster from behind and threw it off of him. He looked up to see Wesker who offered his hand "Get up." Chris got to his feet to see the monster had recovered and was on it's feet. "What do you propose we do captain?" he asked.

Wesker shifted his sunglasses that he was still wearing "Kill it, what else!" he screamed as he opened fire with his handgun. Suddenly there was a barking sound from behind and Chris noticed a pair of large dogs coming up behind them. Chris turned seeing one already making a leap and everything seemed to go slow motioned. As the monster opened it's jaws from fifteen feet away as it jumped.

Suddenly Chris heard a faint sound and a smoking object came from the doorway. It exploded against the animal sending it into a million juicy pieces. Chris looked to see Rebecca who was holding Forest's grenade launcher. He gave a thumbs up as the Crimson Head roared again and charged Chris. Redfield had had enough and already had a plan.

He jumped into the air and kicked the monster across the face then picked up his shotgun blasting one of it's claws. The monster roared as it's right hand was destroyed, it swung at Chris with it's left. But Chris quickly went up to his shoulder and swung his survival knife decapitating the left claw. Now it was truly defenseless. Chris kicked it back against the wall, it's fragile bones cracking under the blow and he went for his belt.

The monster then threw itself on Chris trying at his neck but Chris had another idea. Grabbing the monster's head he forced it back and brought one of his flash grenades to his face. Chris removed the pin with his teeth and slammed it into the monster's jaw then swiftly kicked it back against the wall. He backed up a few feet before getting Wesker's attention "Captain. Head shot! Now!" Wesker didn't know what Chris thought would happen but turned and fired a single round at the monster's head.

The bullet made impact on the flash grenade that would normally be used to stun criminals and felons but at such close range it would give them a hell of a headache. It exploded, literally shattering the monster's head, killing it instantly. Everybody cheered to the now blood sprayed Chris Redfield who had such an ingenious idea. "Don't clap. I only have three of these things left now." he muttered.

Edward tapped him on the shoulder and handed him two more "Don't be so sure. You would do better with them because I'm not so crazy as to do something like that at such close range." Chris took the gift thanking his friend. Rebecca walked down from the steps followed by Richard and Forest who both seemed to be staggering at little. Forest decided to not let Becca carry his Grenade Launcher again as she didn't even have time to aim but somehow pulled it off. Where she had obtained such talent he was not sure.

Wesker spoke "Great job people. I don't think this thing will be getting up anytime soon." he said kicking it's dead corpse. While Wesker congratulated them Chris walked to the unconscious form of Jill Valentine nealing to her side. Chris checked her pulse she was fine just a little bit in shock. She suddenly opened her eyes seeing her rescuer before her.

Without much warning she sprung forth and embraced him as if he had saved her from a fate worse than death. She had tears in her eyes as she hugged him "Chris. Thank you." she repeated this softly to herself until he took her hands "Jill your all right. It's dead. Calm down." he said to her trying to comfort her.

Suddenly Edward came up from the crypt holding something "Hey captain check this out." he handed him a strange stone and metal object with a family seal on it. Wesker looked at it "Where did you get this?" Edward explained it was in the coffin.

Richard staggered forward and took it from Wesker "Hey, I know where this goes. Me and Becca saw it while we were looking around. I think if we place this in this octagon hollow it will open this back door. Wesker took it back from Richard and looked at it smiling "Well lets get there then." Richard nodded.

(Spensor Mansion, Courtyard Threshold)  
Everybody found themselves out on a walk way just down the stairs from where Chris and Edward had found Rebecca and Richard. Wesker placed the Stone and Metal Object in the hollow and sure enough there was an unlocking noise from the door. He then turned to look at Rebecca who was checking out Richard's wound "Everybody stay here. Me and Barry will go on ahead and see if we can find anything of interest." Barry nodded sluggishly for some reason and he and Wesker vanished threw the door.

Once they were through the door Wesker turned to Barry "All right Barry. Go through that door and you will find a residence. Wait there for me I'm going to inspect something I saw from the house about an hour ago." Barry nodded and slowly walked through the door. Wesker smiled as he vanished "You gotta love Barry. Takes orders so well." he went through the opposite door.

After about an hour of waiting Chris grew restless "All right, thats it. Something has happened. Edward come with me." he stood up nodding. Rebecca stood up too but Chris told her she couldn't go "Listen guys. There is a house not to far from here. I'm gonna go ahead. I want you to follow me in twenty minutes." Jill nodded.

He turned to the others "Jill and Forest. I want you guys to go together and come after me if I don't come back in twenty minutes. Rebecca. When Joseph comes, go with Richard to that guest house not to far from here." Jill suddenly placed her hand on Chris's shoulder "Chris. Please take care." he smiled and winked at her and he and Edward vanished threw the door. Jill just prayed for him knowing he wasn't as sure as he said.

Little did Chris know is that he was about to see something that would haunt his dreams for the rest of his life...the mystery of the Trevors disappearance would be revealed soon enough.


	12. Tortured Soul, Angry Heart

Disclaimer: Why do we have to do these gay things? Anyway Resident Evil belongs to Capcom and Resident Evil: Remake is exclusive to the Nintendo Gamecube. I am not getting any cash or benefits for writing this I'm just an RE Fan. So now that thats out of the way, let the nightmare begin. 

Warning: Contains Extreme Spoilers to the new additions to Resident Evil Remake. So if you haven't played the game yet. You probably shouldn't read yet. But either way it's your loss. Enjoy. (Rebecca knows more than the others do. Zero would explain this)

Okay I'm sorry I haven't updated recently. I'm trying to keep up with my other four novels going on right now. You know SSBM, Renewal of the Nightmare, Majora's Mask and Ocarina of Time. I need more reviews people!  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Resident Evil Rebirth  
Chapter 12: Tortured Soul, Angry Heart

(Storage Shed/Courtyard Threshold-Courtyard)  
Chris Redfield and Edward Dewey walked into the next room finding two different doors, Chris looked back deciding that he might as well "Jill. Forest. It's clear." he called out. Canceling his own orders he had them appear leaving Rebecca to care for Richard and Joseph. "Jill. It looks like this road leads to that guest house. Escort Richard and Rebecca there along with Joseph. Me and Edward are gonna check out down here." Chris explained.

Jill and Forest nodded agreeing. Jill spoke feeling calmer "Okay. After we send Rebecca, Joseph and Richard along we'll stay and investigate this area. After twenty minutes we'll report back to you." Chris gave her a thumbs up as he brought up his handgun and shouldering his shotgun. Forest brought up his grenade launcher thanking Chris for the extra ammo as it left him with a very useful twenty-four grenades. With all of that said Jill called for the others to come in while Chris and Edward moved through the other door.

They found themselves on a trail that lead into the woods, they followed the muddy trail down to a gate that lead into a small graveyard. All the flying birds gave Edward the creeps as they slowly made their way through the graveyard. But from the next gate he could see a shadowy trail that he could not see all the way down it. He turned to see Chris investigating a gravestone. He decided Chris probably knew what he was doing by now.

He reached behind his back to his backpack removing a small hexagon shaped emblem that depicted wind. He had found a hollow in the gravestone and he inserted it in. Suddenly the gravestone's base flipped upward and revealed something that was even stranger. Three more emblems depicting a star, a moon and a sun. He took them all and spotted another gravestone with three hollows.

Chris inserted each one ready to back off if this was any kind of trap, but as he pushed the moon emblem in it flipped up to reveal something beautiful. A Colt Python .357 Revolver Magnum full sized edition. It was as large as Barry's magnum and was obviously very powerful. But best of all it went with the eighteen revolver rounds he found earlier.

He slipped it in his belt and smiled "Man, somebody must have been a bigger lover of magnums than Barry to hide it here. Oh well, I can't complain. Edward, let's move." Edward smiled and they walked through the gate unknowing what would be creeping up behind them in just a few minutes.

(Courtyard Swimming Pool-Courtyard) In the meantime...  
Jill Valentine couldn't believe their luck, she and Rebecca had to drain the pool to expose a walkway to the residence that seemed to be down an elevator on the other side. Rebecca luckily had found a crank earlier. Both of the women turned with all their strength until they completed three rotations and broke through the gathered dirt and rust in the mechanism that would drain the pool.

A large hatch slowly opened and the water drained out revealing a walkway that was completely safe. Jill and Rebecca noticed the waterfall noise in the background and knew they figured it was the drained water. Rebecca looked to her left and saw the guest house not to far "Jill it looks like the guest house is just down this walkway and down that elevator. I'll get Richard and Joseph there and see if I can find a medical room." Jill nodded and watched as Rebecca followed by Richard and Joseph went down the walkway that used to be the pool.

They waited for a few minutes not hearing any gunshots or struggling but heard Rebecca yell that the way was already cleared. Jill yelled back telling them to go on ahead as she ripped the crank back out of the mechanism. Forest told her he figured it filled on a regular basic so they should probably keep the crank for later uses. She nodded tucking it behind her back.

Suddenly there was the sound of a closing door from where they had came, Forest chuckled figuring it was Chris and walked back to the courtyard's entrance. Both of them were surprised to find the door had been knocked off it's hinges and was on the ground. Jill brought up her Remington pumping it once as she didn't need anymore trouble, Forest walked around the corner looking for anything suspicious.

Jill breathed slowly and silently only hoping that it was one of the other Alphas or Enrico and the door had just gotten stuck. There was silence for the next few seconds that seemed like minutes or hours to her she couldn't bear to speak or ask if it was clear as she didn't want to make any noise. Jill slowly lowered her shotgun after about thirty seconds feeling as if it was nothing.

Suddenly there was a scream, and it belonged to Forest Speyer. There was also the sound of exploding grenades as she heard the launcher go off several times but stopped as it reached six shots. He stumbled trying to grab another set of rounds but found himself dropping his launcher. Jill then heard a loud cracking sound and looked to see Forest arm hanging from his side, the bone stabbing out of his flesh drawing heavy blood.

Jill couldn't speak as she finally saw it, a horrible mangled shadow that she couldn't make out made it's way at Forest. There was the sound of chains but she couldn't tell where they were from. Forest shot constant rounds into the monster's face but nothing seemed to happen as he suddenly heard the sound of a dry chamber. He quickly came up with another clip and raised the gun firing off another fifteen rounds but the monster continued to shrug them off.

Jill couldn't move as she finally saw the creatures face and felt herself about to faint. Suddenly it happened the monster raised up it's hands that seemed to be held together by a large square object. She swung sideways and Forest was silenced, forever. The whole left side of Forest's face exploded in a splash of blood, brain and bone and he fell over, giving up the goast.

Valentine snapped into attention as she saw this "Forest! No!" she brought up her shotgun firing. The buckshot caused the monster to fall back, Jill was on the brink of darkness as she continued to fire. As her shotgun exhausted it's six loaded shots she went for the powerful .44 magnum she had found back in the mansion and prepared to open fire, but noticed the monster was about to move. With an almost female grunt it smashed down a heavy brick wall. Jill snapped out of it and fired three shots all of them going wide, and in one swift jump, the monster disappeared.

Jill felt the magnum revolver trembling in her hands as it fell to the ground clattering with the sound of metal against rock. Feeling tears stream down her face she moved over to the obviously dead Forest Speyer who had been such a good friend. She suddenly fell to her knees letting her hands cover her face and silently cried. She didn't care about embarrassment anymore and after everything she had witness she just wanted to let go. The mansion was slowly beginning to break her.

(Raccoon Forest Trail-Outside Mansion)  
Chris Redfield and Edward Dewey slowly made their way up the trail, Edward holding his Beretta and Glock while Chris held out his Beretta loaded with S&W40. They slowly march up the obviously out of the way trail allowing the dry grass to crunch under their feet as they made their way to a light in the distance. They had just heard several gun shots and were worried but knew that Jill and Forest could take care of themselves.

They soon found the light to be a very old cabin that looked more like a tool shed than an actual place to live. But if there was light then there could be life or even better yet a phone. They found herbs growing outside as well as a large pile of firewood showing that somebody lived out here. But the wood it didn't look like it was chopped it looked almost as if it was broken. Chris didn't know why but he brought up his Beretta and gripped it as if it was the difference between life and death.

Suddenly a transmission came through on the radio that was attached to Chris's belt. He quickly answered it to hear a familiar voice "Somebody...respond..." the voice said. Chris recognized it instantly "Wesker?" he asked himself. He found the static getting in his way and quickly adjusted the channel trying to get a fix on Wesker.

He managed to find Wesker speaking on channel four and he didn't exactly seem as calm as he usually was "A monster in chains...guns...not...effective...a...gainst it..." Edward couldn't believe what he was hearing how could anything be invulnerable to weapons fire. Wesker continued in a very serious voice "Stay away from the forest outside the mansion...Stay...away..." the radio went dead but Chris knew there was something up.

They quickly rushed into the cabin and bolted the door not wanting any of those zombies to get in and after what Chris had just gone through with that V-ACT he didn't wanna fight another one. The cabin wasn't exactly home sweet home as it was covered in dust but it had some very strange features to it. There was a freshly lit fire at the fireplace and next to it was a large pile of pumpkins that seemed to be a food supply for something.

They moved up a small fleet of stairs and found themselves in anther room with a bed and a small desk. They searched the room finding nothing of much use. However Edward found a very nice machete that seemed to have been sharpened recently, and Chris found a machine gun magazine but he had no weapon like that. He took it anyway as he walked to the desk.

He searched it finding a small tattered picture, all he could really make out was a woman's leg in the picture but notes were attached to it. He called Edward over and they read them aloud.

19

dadddy atached first  
momm atached scond

iNside reD and sLimy  
whiTe and haRd

not true moM wheRe

dunno dadd  
found mumm again

whne atachd momMy  
she move no more  
she screaming

why?  
Jus want to b wit her

4

mom  
where?

I mis yuo

Chris Redfield slowly pocketed the strange and illegible report with trembling fingers as he felt something evil wash over him. He felt cold on the inside and knew one thing, something had happened. He didn't know how he knew but whoever wrote this report wasn't insane. Whoever it was had been very young and most likely violated in some way worse than any imaginable.

He quickly turned to Edward with a serious look in his eye "We have to get back to Jill. Something has happened." Edward simply nodded and they both walked from the small office. As they walked through the doorway they heard the door to the cabin open followed by heavy footsteps. Chris placed a hand on his newly found magnum as he unshouldered his shotgun "Wesker? Jill? Barry?" he called a pause between each.

Chris suddenly froze with fear as whatever this thing was appeared before him, the strange creature illuminated by the burning fire. Chris couldn't believe it the thing was almost human or at least it used to be as it had two arms, two legs and one head. But it was hunched over and seemed to wear the remains of a gray dress. Chris couldn't tell what was going on as the monster seemed to wear to faces, one shredded over it's half exposed skull and on it's back. The monster's smell was horrible and Chris Redfield and his partner felt faint from it. It was chained in very old style shackles, and leg braces. What made up it's neck and back was a disgusting mountain of flesh. But on the large rectangular shackles was fresh blood.

Chris couldn't move as the monster advanced he was scared out of his mind and felt as if he would throw up as the smell grew worse. Suddenly he snapped out of his trance as the monster brought the large shackles down "Shit!" Chris screamed as he rolled out of the way ending up behind the monster. He brought up his shotgun and fired one shell into it's face causing it to fall back in pain. It wasn't even fazed though as it got ready to attack again.

Edward made his move he grabbed hold of the chain that dragged behind the monster and pulled. The monster fell back grunting an almost female grunt as Edward kicked it across it's mangled face. The monster came after Edward who noticed a rather large support beam in the middle of the room. Thinking quickly he wrapped the chain around the support beam until he had three revolutions one on top of the other.

Edward grabbed the handcuffs off his belt and slapped it around the chains clamping it shut. He then noticed the monster coming at him and quickly jumped back away from it. He took the other cuff and slapped it on the monster's left arm as it tried to take a swing at him "Your not going anywhere. Buckle up!" with that said he and Chris ran from the cabin. Leaving the monster to pull on the support beam that held the house up.

Chris and Edward about two minutes later heard a loud crash from behind them and slowly turned to see that the cabin had fallen in and most likely killed the monster. Edward looked on until he snapped out of it and saw a propane tank next to the wreckage. Bringing up his Glock 17 he fired a single round, the tank exploded and the wreckage caught fire. Chris nodded to Edward's actions as he held his heart that was going full blast.

Chris looked back "We had better get back to Jill and Forest." he started off but noticed Edward hadn't moved. He looked to his superior "You go on ahead. I'm gonna see if I can find Enrico or Wesker around here. I'll catch up. Trust me." Chris decided to let him have his way and ran back down the trail. Edward calmly lit a cigarette as he looked at the flaming wreckage knowing that whatever he had just killed was defiantly once human.

(Courtyard Threshold-Courtyard)  
Chris Redfield ran back through the graveyard, up the hill and into the courtyard where he expected to find several dead zombies. Instead he only heard the sound of a woman crying. He looked down an small alley to his left to see somebody in the shadows. He rushed over to find Jill crying over a body who had had his head covered with a small sack. Chris noticed it was Forest and felt his heart sink as his best friend was now dead.

Jill looked up to see him standing there with his head facing the ground "I'm...I'm sorry Jill...I shouldn't have left you in the open." Jill jumped up and walked over to Chris. She shook her head between tears "It's not your fault. I shouldn't have froze. But I just couldn't..." she broke out into tears again crying on Chris's shoulder. He brought his hand up to place on the back of her head.

He had a look in his eyes that was beyond serious "It will be all right. Forest died protecting the others." Jill shook her head telling Chris that he was wrong. "I couldn't kill the thing. I let it get away!" Chris didn't care as he held her.

Chris Redfield slowly pushed the sweat soaked strands of hair out of Jill's face "We can't mourn until we get out of here. And when we find out who did this we will take them down alot harder than this!" reluctantly Chris removed his handgun and aimed at Forest head "Forgive me. But I can't have you coming back." Jill forced his hand down telling him that Forest head had been destroyed by the monster.

Chris sighed as he holstered his handgun. Jill decided not to mourn anymore as Forest wouldn't want that, she bent down releaving him of his Grenade Launcher, side pack and extra grenades. With that done the pair followed Rebecca and the others not knowing that this wasn't the last time they would see the first victim of the mysterious plague.


	13. Secrets and Suspicions

Disclaimer: Why do we have to do these gay things? Anyway Resident Evil belongs to Capcom and Resident Evil: Remake is exclusive to the Nintendo Gamecube. I am not getting any cash or benefits for writing this I'm just an RE Fan. So now that thats out of the way, let the nightmare begin. 

Warning: Contains Extreme Spoilers to the new additions to Resident Evil Remake. So if you haven't played the game yet. You probably shouldn't read yet. But either way it's your loss. Enjoy. (Rebecca knows more than the others do. Zero would explain this)

Okay I'm sorry I haven't updated recently. I need more reviews people!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Resident Evil Rebirth  
Chapter 13: Secrets and Suspicions

(Residence Courtyard)  
Jill Valentine was feeling a little better by the time Chris and her had reached the courtyard that was just beyond the swimming pool walkway. A large waterfall was there and just as Jill suspected it was from the pool, it was going around recycling. Jill figured that something had to be hidden behind it but the only way to get rid of that waterfall would be to reactivate that other elevator which was missing a battery. With it active she could go back to where Forest and her had battled that monster, return the pool to normal and take the elevator back down. But they still needed a battery.

Jill didn't really care about this right now, she just wanted to get to this guest house that Chris spoke of and meet up with the others. Edward would find something out as he had already proven himself very resourceful, she didn't need to worry about him as long as he had his wits about him. She just hoped that she would find the others and a way out of this crazy place. She was still worried though, after that monster took so much she doubted that a falling cabin would keep it down.

Chris held her hand as they slowly walked by a pair of sleeping guard dogs that still seemed to be normal and not effected by this strange plague that was going on. Jill could only assume that it only effected the dead. Jill had secured Forest's Grenade Launcher and had a total of eighteen rounds for it, this ment she had three reloads for it. She had found a backpack that she had dropped her shotgun in so it wouldn't slow her down by getting tangled with the grenade launcher.

Suddenly a transmission came over the radio that was attached to Chris's belt, he was in front so he tossed it to Jill who caught it. The voice wasn't exactly a relief as it belonged to Brad Vickers "Can anybody hear me? Please respond!" Jill hit the sending button "This is Jill. Brad where have you been!" Brad didn't exactly respond with an answer. Brad's voice quivered "Hello? Alpha Team. Bravo Team. It doesn't matter respond..." suddenly the radio went dead.

Jill sighed as she let it fall to her side "Shit. The damned thing's broken." she cursed under her breath. She soon realized that they had arrived at the front door to the residence where Chris had sent Rebecca and the others. He took back the radio and slipped it back onto his belt. Jill brought up her magnum which still had three shots left in it while Chris held up his shotgun. At the count of three they both made their move and kicked open the door aiming around as they rushed in.

They found nothing that could be considered a threat as they walked in closing the door behind them. Chris and Jill slowly moved into the house holding their weapons up ready for anything. The first door they came across was marked room 001 and it seemed to be locked up pretty well. Jill looked at the lock finding it to be one she couldn't just pick, she suggested that they try the door at the end of the hall. Chris nodded giving Jill cover as she walked ahead. She could hear thumping sounds on the other side of the room and brought up the grenade launcher.

She opened the door finding nothing. They were in a room that was obviously a wreak room as it contained a bar down a flight of stairs and a closed in pool room. Chris suddenly heard the sounds again but couldn't find where they were coming from, it could be air in the plumbing for all they knew. Chris then noticed something hanging on the wall across from the doorway. He walked over to it lifting it off it's latches. He couldn't believe his luck, it was an Umbrella Chemical Flame-thrower, the tank was full and it was ready at a moments notice.

Suddenly Jill heard the thumping sound again and it was coming from above, she looked up and gasped falling back from what she saw. A large spider, not just any spider. Jill didn't ever think that spiders came the size of cattle but there was no denying it. A spider at least eight feel long and five feet wide was directly above her moving down to the floor. The horrible smell of it's venom flowed into her nostrils and she woke up from her trance. She quickly rolled away from the door as it fired a spray of poison at her. She watched in horror as the venom burned through the doorway.

Jill quickly jumped to the side pulling up her grenade launcher "Chris! Watch out!" she screamed. Chris quickly turned to see this horrible monster looking right at him with it's several red eyes. Chris quickly brought up his new weapon and aimed it at the monster but found that the tip needed to be lit before it could be used. He dropped it not wanting to waste such a useful weapon and grabbed his shotgun. Jill took aim with her grenade launcher "Chris get down!" she yelled.

Chris wasn't one to complain as he quickly jumped past the spider and away from the blast radius. Jill fired the grenade launcher sending a smoking shell into the monster's large body which exploded on impact. The spider screeched but didn't die as it simply stepped out of its two destroyed legs. Chris not knowing what else to do brought up his shotgun and blasted the spider in it's large rear. It exploded suddenly sending it's acid everywhere but Chris wasn't hit, his good luck was still paying off.

Jill lowered the launcher as Chris reloaded his shotgun, he had around twenty-four shells remaining. He looked up to her "Jill are you okay?" she was looking behind Chris who was standing near another wall. He slowly placed his hand on the handle of the shotgun. Jill spoke "Peachy. Behind you." Chris dropped the shotgun over his shoulder and fired. Another spider exploded from the impact and fell to the ground. Chris chuckled and kicked it.

Valentine rushed over to Chris looking at the monsters completely freaked out, she hated spiders! Chris scoffed "Well that would seem pretty strange on any normal day wouldn't it." he stated as he started moving down the stairs to the bar. He brought up his handgun slapping a clip of 9mm parabellum into it which was still pretty useful, he and Jill both still had plenty of ammo left.

Chris gasped as he looked behind the bar to find somebody hiding in the shadows holding a shotgun. Jill ran forward jumping over the bar "Joseph! Are you all right?" she asked as she checked his wound which was a simple scratch from that V-ACT. Joseph held up his hand "I'm fine. Just waiting for the others to come in. Richard and Becca are somewhere else around here. By the way I found some keys." he gave Jill a key that was to rooms 001, 002 and 003.

Chris got behind the counter and helped him up "You don't look so well. Where is Rebecca?" he asked as Joseph got to his feet. Joseph just picked up his shotgun and looked to Chris "She said she was gonna scout around. Guess I should have stayed in the drug room. It's at the entrance across from room 001." Chris looked to him telling him that he should probably go with Jill and find out just what is going on.

Joseph Frost got to his feet and pointed to the door "Barry is somewhere around here. I heard that magnum of his going off down the hall somewhere. Richard followed them but hasn't reported back yet. You should follow them." he stood up and walked up the stairs "I'm gonna go back to the medical room and see if I can make some flares with the chemicals that are laying around. Wish me luck." he left the room.

Chris looked to Jill as he was given the keys that Frost had handed over "No more splitting up unless we have to Jill. Every time we do somebody gets hurt or dies. Plus that monster you spoke of may still be lurking around." Jill nodded as she walked to the bar. She walked behind the bar and started searching around. Chris looked at her "What are you doing, Jill?" he asked as he leaned against the bar noticing a strange book. He picked it up finding it to read "Bandage with Blood-part 1" it was red and seemed to have strange metal strips on the back and front covers.

Jill looked up as she placed a bottle of mineral water on the bar and opened it "I'm dying of thirst here and after all we've been through we deserve a drink." Chris scoffed as he picked up his shotgun taking the second bottle of water. He started out of the room "I'm gonna check out that locked room really quick. I'll be back in a few minutes." Jill motioned for him to go on between drinks of the bottle. He smiled and walked out, but not before setting the two dead spiders ablaze.

(Room 001 Head Researcher's Room. Quest Residence)  
Rebecca Chambers. The medic from Bravo Team sat on the bed that was in the room. She had everything from the front door of the house, the battle and the death of Forest Speyer. Two of her teammates had died so far and there was nothing she could do, she felt like continuing the legacy of this room in which she sat. The room that she had already dubbed "The Room Of Resting Peace." as a note she had found insisted.

Two bodies were in the room, one was hanging from the doorway with a noose around his neck. It was a nice clean death as his suicide note suggested, he couldn't stand the thought of becoming one of those things and decided to break his neck and prevent himself from adding to their number, wanting to at least die human. Rebecca had also found another body on the floor who held a small firearm. She recognized it as a self-defense handgun. It was an antique just like in Barry's collection.

Rebecca looked at it as it rested in her hand: A .22 Double Dillinger. It would hold two rounds in it and it seemed only one remained as the holder off it had shot himself in the head. Rebecca brought the tiny weapon to her head and was about to pull the trigger when suddenly she opened her eyes and through it across the room. She fell back against the head board grabbing her head "Get a grip on yourself, Becca! Your not going to be weak! Not after all you have been through!" she yelled at herself narrowing her eyes.

Suddenly the door opened and she jumped behind the bed quickly pulling out both her Colt SAA and Beretta and waiting for some sign it was a monster. She suddenly heard a gasp of surprise and looked from her shelter to see Chris looking up at the hanging man. He looked ill just because of the sight of the man that was hanging by his neck just inches from the floor. He went for his knife and cut the man down dropping him with a thunk, Chris then angrily kicked him in the side "God, that is the last thing I needed to see." he said between breaths.

Rebecca sprang up suddenly at the sight of Chris and rushed over to him "Rebecca! What are you doing hiding in here?" he asked with concern. Rebecca sighed at hearing this "I wasn't hiding I just needed a quiet place to think. Thats all." Chris patted her on the shoulder causing her to look up at him.

He smiled at her telling her it was okay but he needed to find Richard. Rebecca really didn't know for sure "I can't be sure but he said he was gonna investigate down the hall. I'm gonna hook up with Joseph and tell him about Forest." she said slightly silencing the last part. Chris was astounded that she knew then she explained that she had heard Jill's screams from the house. She turned as she walked out of the room bending down to pick up the self defense gun "I'm glad your still okay." she left the room.

Chris followed her out stopping her "Joseph said that he would be okay but I could use some back up. We should try to find Jill and Barry. I'm sure they're around here somewhere." Rebecca brought up her Beretta. She then saluted "Yes sir." she said with enthusiasm. And with that they were headed down the hall

(Second Hallway, Near Room 002-Residence)  
Jill Valentine walked down the hall holding her powerful shotgun ready for anything. She saw her destination "Room 002. I'd better go back and get those keys from Chris." she said as she turned from the door but was stopped by an unknown sound. She could have sworn they were voices and moved closer placing her back against the wall that was next to the door.

She couldn't make out what they were talking about but could make out keywords "No. That wasn't part of this deal." one voice said, that was the only complete sentence she heard as it was shouted. She could only make out a few words in the next few sentences and tell that they were talking about STARS, a family, destroy, monsters and something about destroying evidence.

Meanwhile through the door the speaking was going on (Just for all you who haven't played the game yet). One voice spoke "No that wasn't part of our deal!" Barry said. He held a radio in his hands with headphones over his ears for some reason "But it's not necessary to destroy STARS." he was told by the next voice not to be so difficult. Barry sighed "What about my family?" he asked. He was guaranteed that they would be taken care of by the voice over the radio "As long as I play my cards right and continue to destroy evidence. God I'm sorry." he muttered as the radio went dead.

Jill had no idea who was talking as the words were being whispered. Suddenly Jill heard footsteps from behind her and looked up to see Chris and Rebecca coming toward her. Chris stopped looking up at the door seeing the number "Door trouble? Here." he handed her the correct key and Jill without even thanking Chris dashed in. Barry held a report in his hands and a lighter in the next but quickly dropped the report on a bed covered in newspapers as the door opened.

He watched as Jill Valentine walked in her shotgun over her shoulder followed by none other than Chris Redfield and Rebecca Chambers. Barry turned to her "Jill. Chris. You guys are okay." he said as he slowly slipped the lighter in his pocket. Jill didn't seem to be very steady as she started to speak "Barry. I heard voices from in here." she said. Chris looked at Barry strangely telling Rebecca to go back outside and cover the room.

Barry Burton still with his magnum in his hand walked around "Oh. You heard. Maybe old age is taking it's toll on me. Talking to myself is becoming a bad habit." he muttered hoping she would buy it. Jill stepped forward "Talking to yourself? Are you all right?" Barry shook his head "Probably not. And this creepy mansion isn't doing much for me. Maybe I'll go outside, get some fresh air and blast a few of those monster along the way." he headed for the doorway.

As he tried to reach the door Chris grabbed his shoulder "Barry." he said simply as to ask him what was up. Barry turned to Chris finding it hard to speak "It's okay. Just gonna go get some fresh air. Maybe I'll run into that monster along the way." he muttered the last part as he walked out not talking about anything they had seen more to the point a person. Chris scratched his head "What was that all about." he asked himself leaning back against a bookshelf.

Suddenly the shelf moved under his weight and fell back. Chris quickly jumped off as it suddenly vanished, following this disappearance was a splintering crunch. Jill ran to his side to find that a large hole was behind the bookshelf. Jill patted his shoulder "Nice detective work Chris." she said jokingly. Chris got up and called Rebecca back into the room. Chris could see the humidity that had been building around the ladder that lead down. His unshouldered his flame-thrower and dropped it on the bed knowing it wouldn't do much good.

Rebecca went down first followed by Chris. Jill was skeptic about Barry's behavior just now and slowly picked the report off the bed. She dropped it in her backpack only seeing it was on something called Plant 42 and followed her teammates.

(Outside the Residence)  
Barry Burton angrily stepped out of the residence as he slammed the door as hard as he could. This caused Joseph Frost to jump in the next room quickly going for his shotgun, he continued working after about a minute of waiting. Barry punched the side of the old wooden building breaking a hole in it exposing the insulation foam. He dropped back against the rock wall that was to the side of the building.

He held his head as if in guilt "Your a liar Barry. Your actually listening to him and putting the others in danger. But...Kathy. The angels." he muttered. It hurt him Jill was one of the best he had ever worked with and he wouldn't be able to carry it out with her easily. But Chris. Chris had been one of his best friends since they met several years ago. He was like a much younger brother to Barry and everything. Why did he have to do this, why did he have to be pinned for this, why him? That was his only question.

But then again forced betrayal and fighting feelings is all part of Survival Horror...


	14. Project Neptune

Disclaimer: Why do we have to do these gay things? Anyway Resident Evil belongs to Capcom and Resident Evil: Remake is exclusive to the Nintendo Gamecube. I am not getting any cash or benefits for writing this I'm just an RE Fan. So now that thats out of the way, let the nightmare begin.  
  
Warning: Contains Extreme Spoilers to the new additions to Resident Evil Remake. So if you haven't played the game yet. You probably shouldn't read yet. But either way it's your loss. Enjoy. (Rebecca knows more than the others do. Zero would explain this)  
  
Okay I'm sorry I haven't updated recently. I'm trying to keep up with my other four novels going on right now. You know SSBM, Renewal of the Nightmare, Majora's Mask and Ocarina of Time. I need more reviews people!  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Resident Evil Rebirth  
Chapter 14: Project Neptune  
  
(Aqua Ring Entrance, Under the Residence)  
Rebecca slowly stepped down the ladder that had built up humidity, she really didn't need to be dragging something is she slipped. Jill had taken the Grenade Launcher and placed it in a backpack as it only had sixteen shells left in it, two reloads as it held eight grenades at a time thanks to Forest always upgrading it. Chris and Jill each had about twenty-four shells left for their shotguns which each held six shells. Rebecca had found some .45 bullets for the Colt and now had thirty-six ready.   
  
Soon everybody was in a damn metal hallway that was right under the residence, this didn't make any sense. Jill brought up her shotgun ready to use it at a moments notice as they all walked down the hall they crossed over a pool of water that had a bridge made of crates over it. Next they came to a large metal gate that seemed to have water around it. Jill looked at the water "Think it's safe?" she asked. Chris looked to her "I don't care. Lets just take our chances and move." he muttered as he stepped into the water and trudged threw the gates.   
  
They found themselves in a large chamber that was at least three stories tall, a large tank would have been in the middle but there was shattered glass all over there must have been water in there. They were on the top level and the rest was completely flooded. Suddenly Chris noticed the familiar orange shirt of Richard Aiken. He stepped forward the two girls behind him "Chris?!" he said in a frightened voice. He looked to his right.  
  
Jill looked as well to see a shadow cutting threw the water. Richard suddenly lept out "Chris! Stop!" suddenly there was a large splash as something jumped from the water going for Chris. Richard slammed into Chris and was knocked over the edge along with the attacker. "Richard!" Rebecca yelled as she drew her Colt. Richard was moving back to the railings. A giant shark, a giant great white shark was after him.   
  
Chris and Jill both drew their Berettas slapping in S&W40 clips and began firing into the water the monster roared and backed off as they both exhausted five shots and Rebecca used five shots from both her Beretta and Colt. Chris quickly pulled Richard from the water and Richard grabbed his shotgun. They began running and soon came across a door as they noticed more sharks in the water only smaller.   
  
Richard dug a key out of his pocket and quickly unlocked the door and they all rushed in. One of the sharks jumped after them but was killed by the automatic doors. Rebecca used up the last shot from the Colt on it and fell back against the wall. Chris and Jill was now kind of glad that their uniforms were waterproof on the outside, they didn't need to be wet when they needed to move it out.  
  
Jill pointed out that there was a ladder leading down to some sort of a control room. Rebecca said that she would keep watch for anybody else coming down the path while the others tried to drain the aqua ring. Chris walked up to the controls and checked a switch which didn't seem to be working, he remembered seeing the circuit breaker up the ladder. "Rebecca check the circuits?" he instructed.   
  
She opened it and found that they were only turned off, she flicked the switch and everything lit up. Chris pressed a few switches eventually coming upon the emergency drain button. He brings the handle of his handgun up and smashes it into the switch and listens to it activate. But suddenly he looked up to see that monster slam into the glass causing a large crack. "Holy shit!" Richard screamed.   
  
Suddenly a female computer voice started speaking "Emergency! Emergency! Unknown source of pressure detected! Locking all doors to achieve maximum safety!" Chris was shocked as he dashed up the ladder to find Rebecca pounding on the door. Chris told her to try to hopwire it open as he slid down the ladder. Jill was checking out one of the other panels as the computer told that pressure resistance was reaching 30%.   
  
Jill spoke up "Alright! Richard the locks are off the shutter! Activate dammit!" she yelled. Richard punched switch and they were all seeing hope until it suddenly stopped halfway. The computer voice told them that oil pressure was lowering. Richard got away from his controls and quickly rushed around the room to a series of pumps. He quickly turned the wheel on one of them. The shutter raised back up again as Chris ran to the controls.   
  
The shark slammed into the glass again boosting the pressure level up to 75%, all of the glass cracked around the room as Chris slammed his fist onto the switched the shutters dropped into place. They felt safe as the computer's voice faded at 90%. Jill walked over and activated the drainage system. And listened as the water drained and the many sharks flopped around. She smiled as it stopped "Heh. Bite me butthole." she muttered as all the doors were unlocked.  
  
Rebecca slide down the ladder as she announced that the doors have all been unlocked, Chris nodded and everybody picked up their weapons and headed out the closest door finding themselves in a room that had been ruined by the flood. But Chris managed to find some shotgun shells along with various junk. Cautiously Jill kicked the next door open finding themselves on the lowest level of the Aqua ring.  
They all walked on glass cracking under their feet as they walked across the floor. Suddenly there was movement as a shark moved, Chris Redfield sighed in annoyance as he coldly brought up his weapon and fired a bullet into the fish's head. They soon found the monster that had been keeping Richard pinned in a small pool of water. Chris saw a key box on the platform across from the shark. Chris was about to go when Jill suddenly stepped forward.   
  
Jill winked "I think you've done enough for now Chris. My turn." Chris nodded as she headed threw the water walking past the monster and over to the box. She was very happy with what she found: two speed loaders one of .357 and one of .44 magnum slugs. Some first aid sprays and another key. She was about to take these treasures when suddenly the shark came back to life slamming into the platform. It acted as a catapult as she was flung onto the shark where she quickly grabbed it's fin.   
  
Chris raised his shotgun and fired at the monster's side as Jill shifted her weight. Chris had to do something, Jill was after all his partner. He noticed Rebecca's machete and quickly took it from her trudging into the water. The shark was about to make a chomp when he suddenly shot it in it's tongue causing it to back away. He tossed the large blade up to Jill who flipped it in her hand before stabbing it hard into the monster's head twisting it for good measure. The monster fell over dead and Jill suddenly fainted falling into Chris's awaiting arms.   
  
Rebecca trudged in picking up the equipment that Jill had found as well as her own weapon. Jill woke up about five minutes later with a little headache "Ow man. My head what happened?" she asked. Rebecca smiled as she handed Jill the .44 magnum bullets "You went on a little snooze cruise. You'll be fine." Jill groaned.   
  
Suddenly there was a shotgun blast and Jill looked over to see another dead spider at Chris's feet as he reloaded his shotgun. He pumped it as he flipped a key in his hands "Come on guys. Lets get back to the residence we don't need anymore surprises from this place." everybody nodded as they moved out.  
  
(Control Rooms, Secret Laboratory. Under Spencer Mansion)  
  
Head Researcher Jonathan Fay was quick to pack his briefcase with several files and such. He couldn't believe the very people he worked for was actually letting this happen, this was going to end his life. He had already written out a report to a woman who he had fallen in love with who would surly be clever enough to make it to this god forsaken place in search of him.   
  
He locked up his suit case when suddenly somebody stepped into the control room "Leaving so soon Doctor Fay? I would think you wanted to see just what our weapons could do to the best of the best. The hunters will be released next." Fay pushed past the man who stood in the shadows.   
  
John Fay swiped his identification card on the door "They are you creations, along with that sick bastard Birkin's I will have no part of this you son of a bitch. Now if you don't mind I have to get back to Chicago it's been hell working with you." suddenly his card was denied. He tried again and again and then turned to the head of the Arkley Bio Organic Weapons Research Team.  
He laughed at this "You pathetic fool. Umbrella knew you were too soft and as soon as we show this wonderful footage to our dear friends in Europe we will be rich. You however will be out of a job." he said motioning to a slide show machine. Suddenly there was the cocking of a gun and a shot was fired.   
Jonathan Fay dropped his briefcase and fell to the floor dead. The attacker lowered his magnum chuckling in a dark sinister tone "Did I also mention that you would be out of a life. I find it pathetic that you of all people would fall in love. Guess you never know a person." he said as he walked away.   
  
Like I said, betrayal and deceit is all part of survival horror............. 


	15. Showdown at Area 42

Disclaimer: Why do we have to do these gay things? Anyway Resident Evil belongs to Capcom and Resident Evil: Remake is exclusive to the Nintendo Gamecube. I am not getting any cash or benefits for writing this I'm just an RE Fan. So now that thats out of the way, let the nightmare begin.  
  
Warning: Contains Extreme Spoilers to the new additions to Resident Evil Remake. So if you haven't played the game yet. You probably shouldn't read yet. But either way it's your loss. Enjoy. (Rebecca knows more than the others do. Zero would explain this)  
  
Okay I'm sorry I haven't updated recently. But I have a life too it's called an extended summer vacation where I am too busy to do much but now that I have all those after school afternoons I will be able to update more so stop whining.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Resident Evil Rebirth  
Chapter 15: Showdown at Area 42  
  
(Researchers Bedroom, Room 002)  
  
Chris Redfield pulled his soaked partner Jill Valentine up from the ladder, she was pretty exhausted after managing to kill off that gigantic shark. Rebecca came up next followed by the thankfully alive Richard who quickly closed the hatch and closed the hatch locking it down. He had found a good amount of shotgun shells before the shark showed up and passed a few out to Jill and Chris increasing their number to thirty shotgun shells for their shotguns, and a good amount of magnum rounds.   
  
Rebecca looked at the key they had recovered finding that it went to the gallery that she had found locked earlier on, it was in the same hallway. Chris suddenly noticed that the flamethrower he had left in the room was missing, he silently cursed as he noticed the report in Jill's pack he removed it and looking at it. It was compleatly damaged from the water and all he could make out was something about a plant growing at point 42 where ever that was.  
  
They didn't care as they moved out of the room and into the hall where they found another door that had "Gallery" clearly posted over the doorway. As Rebecca unlocked the door they heard the sound of a cocking gun from behind. Chris and Jill both turned holding their Beretta's to see Barry Burton who carried the Flamethrower on his back. He lowered his magnum seeing it was his team and not a gang of zombies. He noticed that Richard Aiken was among them and that made him feel better.   
  
He walked up to Chris and Jill who had lowered their weapons "What is our status?" he asked. Chris looked as Rebecca unlocked the door and kicked it open, he didn't say a word but simply rushed in with his handgun ready. Barry, Rebecca, Jill and Richard all followed Richard closing the door as he walked in. Chris held up his hand as he suddenly heard a lot of buzzing and looked as a number of shadows came from the doorway. He felt his heart sink as he saw this.   
  
Giant bees the size of his hand came from the hallway and right at him. Jill had a phobia of hornets and quickly took command "Kill'em all!" she shouted. This resulted in a series of high volume shots that splattered the flying insects all over the place. Richard was grazed but managed to get away. As the bees all died Barry rushed around the corner to see something that didn't really surprise him after all he had seen. A giant bee hive.   
  
He ordered the others to stand back as he unstrapped the flamethrower from his back and turned it on. He suddenly rushed in and fired it off as the bees attacked. They were all killed as they flew at him and the hive burst into flames as Barry quickly jumped back. Suddenly somebody emerged from a small room near him, he looked up to see Joseph Frost standing there, patches all over him obviously from the bees. He came out with a small pressurized tank and hurled it under the hive.   
Before Barry could say anything Frost grabbed his magnum and fired it blowing the bee hive to kingdom come. Chris and Jill suddenly came running down the hall to inspect the blast Jill had armed herself with Forest's Grenade Launcher and Chris with his magnum. They arrived just in time to see Joseph Frost return Barry his magnum. Chris was overjoyed "Your alive. Man I thought that thing running around got you." Joseph smiled telling Chris not to worry about him.   
  
He walked over without any questions inspecting the hive to find a crowbar in the destroyed hive. He picked it up and walked out of the hive to find Richard standing there Richard smiled "Good to see your still in one piece and not rotting." he said as he held his shoulder which had stopped hurting by now. Barry motioned to the next room as he took the key to room 003 from Jill and unlocked the door.   
  
Rebecca had found a small room with medical supplies and offered to help Joseph with his wounds but he refused. Rebecca decided she would set up base in there and see if there was anything she could use at all. Jill holding her grenade launcher walked into the room after Chris and Barry as Joseph walked in he felt something in his stomach something evil was on the other side of that blank wall but he knew the only way threw was a pair of double door blocked on the other side.   
  
Richard Aiken suddenly fell to his knees as he felt pain in his back, Chris turned quickly to see one of the bees had attacked him and was stuck in his spine. He raised his handgun blasting the bug off. Rebecca rushed over to see this and grabbed Richard by the shoulder "You had better come from me. These things must be poisonous." Richard protested but this was Rebecca Chambers making a request of him, he knew she was the medic and just went with orders.  
  
The others pressed on into the small bedroom to find that the left wall of the room had been destroyed by a bunch of vines. Barry was a little freaked out "In all my years of watching Kathy give over grow our plants I've never seen something like this." Chris looked to Barry ordering him to shut up that it was not the time to joke. They searched the room over until Chris discovered something of interest.  
  
He recognized a collection of six books but one was missing "Hey Jill come over here." he said as he noticed that the books spines created the image of a nude woman only her feet were missing. Jill came up "What's up? Oh Chris, nows not the time." she said sarcastically knowing his social status was far from being a pervert. Chris removed the book he found back in the lounge where they met Joseph and slid it in. Suddenly a bookshelf in the corner moved revealing a door. Jill looked at Chris who smiled "I get this by now. Lets go." he said.   
Joseph Frost was the first to enter but when he did he couldn't believe his eyes, even after all he had seen he wasn't going to accept what was hanging from the ceiling of this large room. A large plant bulb that seemed to be breathing or something, multiple tendrils whipped around from the pod some of them with flowers, others with spiked clubs on the ends. Chris noticed his hesitation from the doorway and rushed in "What's up Frost." he said not noticing this.   
  
Suddenly Chris felt pressure around his waist as he was hoisted up into the air by one of the tendrils. Chris hollered in agony as the monster squeezed him, it suddenly hit him that this was the plant at area 42. He reached up to his shoulder gripping his knife and stabbed it into the plant's root causing it to drop him. He hit the ground with a hard pound. Jill, Joseph and Barry rushed in to see this. "Oh my God!" they all screamed in unison as they fired off a flurry of shotgun and magnum fire.   
  
Chris quickly grabbed his magnum which he had neglected to even use so far and quickly ran to higher ground following Barry. Chris Redfield ran to the same area as Barry who had already started firing at the monster. He joined him firing off three magnum rounds. Jill pulled out her .44 Magnum and did the same using up the last three bullets from her battle with that monster that killed Forest.   
  
Suddenly Plant 42 grabbed both Chris and Barry up moving them toward it's bulb that snapped with rows of multiple little teeth. Jill screamed as she dropped her exhausted magnum and grabbed her twin Berettas. She began shooting off as fast as she could but was suddenly slapped to the side by one of the tendrils as Barry and Chris were slowly moved toward the monster's mouth. Joseph suddenly saw Barry with the flamethrower which he quickly got ready but it was suddenly dropped as the plant gave him a violent jolt.   
  
Joseph Frost saw his chance and dove for the flamethrower throwing his shotgun into it's holder. He grabbed the weapon in mid-air and quickly pulled the trigger straying the hazardous chemicals all over. The two vines that held Chris and Barry were quickly burned and the two were both released. The plant wouldn't let Frost get away with that as it suddenly reversed one of it's vines grabbing Joseph pulling him up.   
  
Frost struggled as he fought the plant trying to get to his shotgun, he began hearing shotgun blast as the double doors were suddenly kicked open. The young man of twenty-four knew he didn't stand and chance and looked away as he finally got his shotgun loose and began firing at the monster using up all of his shells. As his shotgun went dry he closed his eyes asking God to watch over his family. He would never be using his eyes again as suddenly he felt the unimaginable pain.   
  
Rebecca and Richard burst into the room just in time to see this, Joseph being gobbled up by the vile monster of Plant 42. Jill looked up at this and rage over took her as she picked up her magnum slipping a speed loader into it then grabbing her grenade launcher. She fired at the monster the grenade launcher on auto mode. The sixth round causing the monster to spit up Joseph's body which flew across the room landing against the stairs, pierce wounds all over his body.   
  
Richard screamed as rage over took him, he grabbed his shotgun and fired at the monstrous Plant 42 screaming all the way. Barry Burton emptied his magnum loading it and glared at the plant, this was all his fault and he knew it. Jill reloaded the grenade launcher and set it on full auto which could throw it off but she didn't care. She like everybody else was pissed.   
  
The plant moaned in pain opening it's mouth, that was it! Jill opened fire exhausting eight more grenades but they didn't seem to go off leaving her with only eight left, but with no time to reload. She threw the grenade launcher to the ground as she reloaded her Berettas and began firing once again tearing off many of the roots that held it to the ceiling. The plant suddenly jolted and fell from the roof and hung from a series of long tendrils that helped it move around. It seemed to roar suddenly at Jill who reloaded and burned off the last of her 9mm rounds. She still had ninety S&W40 rounds and planed to use them.   
  
Chris quickly reloaded his magnum while Barry did the same, he slipped it into his belt and fired with his shotgun. Rebecca fired off her Colt while Richard had his way for the flamethrower. He had seen what Joseph had done to that beehive and planned to do the same. He removed the gas tank to the flamethrower and hurled it into the air. Just as he predicted it was gobbled up by the greedy monster. Rebecca pulled him to the side as a tendril nearly crushed him.   
  
Rebecca pulled him close to her "What are you thinking?!" she yelled at him tears in her eyes which shocked Richard. Aiken didn't listen to Chamber's complaining as he ordered her to stay put and made her way toward Chris quickly grabbing one of his four remaining flash grenades. He hurled one at the plant which exploded causing it to roar in pain from the burning flash powder.   
  
Barry raised an eyebrow and knew exactly what Richard was planing, he was taking careful aim at the maw of Plant 42. Soon his shotgun was completely exhausted, he had to take a chance. But suddenly he saw Jill pick up Joseph's shotgun and run for Plant 42 obviously having one hell of a plan. Chris narrowed his eyes and saw what she was plotting. "Aiken! Keep that thing busy!" he yelled jumping off the top of the stairs breaking the aged wood on the floor.   
  
He ran beside Jill and she told him her plan. He nodded and fired once with his shotgun. The monster looked at them and roared before grabbing them with it's tendrils but they managed to keep their arms up. As it opened it's maw both of them fired. It may was a risky plan as they both only got one shot in but it worked, part of the buckshot met with the gas tank of the flamethrower or one of Jill's grenades resulting in a fiery explosion. The monster was enveloped in flames and it released Jill and Chris.   
  
It slowly fell apart and they watched as it spread it's spores all over the room, they knew that it had to be it's seeds. Rebecca quickly rushed over to the fatally injured Joseph "Hold on don't give up!" she shouted. It truly was hopeless his body had been punctured all over and he was bleeding to death "I guess I get to see what heaven looks like at long last." he chuckled. Chambers cried "No! I'm not gonna lose another teammate!" the others all walked over.   
  
Joseph looked at Rebecca's belt to see the small .22 magnum of hers that she found in room 001. He held out his hand "Hey Becca. Don't let me become one of those things. I don't wanna." he said as he requested the small weapon. She calmly placed it in his hand "Thank you now get outta here." he said as he brought the weapon to his head. Everybody turned not wanting to witness this. Richard had to pull Rebecca away as there was a suddenly low pitched magnum shot as they reached the double doors. Joseph Frost was now dead.   
  
Christopher Redfield began shaking his fist clinching as he brought it up to grab one of his flash grenades. Suddenly in a quick motion he pulled the pin and hurled it into the room and quickly shut the doors as it landed under a natural gas line. It exploded and the entire room was inveloped in flames which would surely not burn for long as the plant was still hydrated but it would vanquish the spores.  
  
Rebecca fell to her knees and cried into Richard's arms. He closed his eyes as she did this, she was a delicate woman and he was amazed she had lasted this long without freaking out. He looked up to see his teammates Jill, Chris and Barry "You guys go on ahead I'll take care of her until she is feeling more up to it." Barry nodded and walked out of the room. Chris and Jill stayed a few minutes more before leaving.  
  
Another loss in the world of Survival Horror.......... 


	16. Return to the Mansion

Disclaimer: Why do we have to do these gay things? Anyway Resident Evil belongs to Capcom and Resident Evil: Remake is exclusive to the Nintendo Gamecube. I am not getting any cash or benefits for writing this I'm just an RE Fan. So now that thats out of the way, let the nightmare begin.  
  
Warning: Contains Extreme Spoilers to the new additions to Resident Evil Remake. So if you haven't played the game yet. You probably shouldn't read yet. But either way it's your loss. Enjoy. And Please tell me if I should continue my novelizations of the RE games.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Resident Evil Rebirth  
  
Chapter 16: Return to the Mansion  
  
(The Gallery Hallway, The Residence)  
  
Chris Redfield and Jill Valentine came out of the Gallery with unhappy looks on their faces, this mission was showing them just how fragile life was, and how much it hurt to see is vanish. They didn't see Barry Burton in the hallway and took the wild guess that he had gone on further as he had gone about ten minutes ahead of them. Chris placed a hand on Jill's shoulder "Are you sure your gonna be okay?" he asked with compassion in his voice. She turned and nodded to him with a positive nod.   
  
Jill Valentine looked into her partner's eyes seeing that he was really concerned about her well being "Jill." he spoke "I just don't want you to get hurt. I don't think I could live if I lost you." Jill gasped as she heard this. There was a tense silence as Jill took his hand "I'll be okay Chris, after all I have been on the team just as long as you." she said. He smiled. Suddenly this semi-romantic moment was interrupted by the sound of gunfire. The sound of a powerful handgun.   
  
They both turned and ran down the hall where they saw flashes coming from down the hall. They turned as a third shot was fired. A figure dressed mainly in black stood there with a Raptor Magnum smoking. Chris was a little surprised "Wesker?" their Captain lowered his weapon and turned around holstering the magnum. Chris noticed that he had expended most of his ammunition for the magnum, leaving him with at the most sixteen bullets remaining not counting what was in the gun right now.   
  
Wesker turned the flickering light reflecting off his sunglasses still on his face "Chris. Jill. Your still alive." he said almost as if he wasn't expecting this. Chris nodded "My words exactly. Wheres Edward, he said he was looking for you." Chris asked.   
  
Wesker turned away "Dewey. Yeah I know we met but split up again he said he was gonna nose around for a while. He seems capable of taking care of himself." Jill placed her hands on her hips "I see. Anyway we better find a way out of here. Any suggestions Captain?" she asked.   
  
Wesker nodded "We should get a better grip on this situation. There are still areas in that hell hole of a mansion that haven't been uncovered yet. Chris, Jill I want you to check that out." they both nodded and started to walk when Wesker spoke up "Oh yes by the way. Where are Aiken and the others. I already found Forest I'm afraid." Wesker said not showing any emotion between words.  
  
Jill sighed as she spoke "Chambers and Richard are in the Gallery. Frost is dead." she said trying to fight back sadness. Wesker punched the wall with his fist "I'm sorry. But did you notice? Barry, he seemed a little flaky." he said bringing it to their attention. Chris didn't have any suspicions on his friend for three years but Jill spoke "Now that you mention it. We'll keep an eye on him." Chris nodded.   
  
"It's probably normal under this kind of shit. This isn't a normal mission. Oh yes I managed to eliminate most of those reborn zombies skulking around. Find us a way out of here or find out who is behind this. Remember I'm counting on you." he said before walking off. Chris wasn't sure why but something was different about Wesker, he was still wearing those glasses but it was strange that he didn't flinch at the news of Joseph or Forest.   
  
Chris and Jill soon found themselves outside the residence and did an ammunition check. They each had plenty of ammo left for their shotguns, around eighteen each for their magnums, Jill had no more grenades but kept it in her backpack anyway. They also had plenty of 9mm Parabellum and S&W40 rounds for the handguns. Jill had taken the Parabellum rounds off of Frost after he died. Leaving both of them with 120 shots of each. Chris and Jill walked back down the path that would lead back to the mansion when suddenly the radio went off.   
  
Instinctively Chris grabbed it off his belt as it spoke "This is Brad. If you can answer me somehow give me a sign, come on!" Chris turned the volume all the way up and shouted "This is Chris!" he shouted just as the thing went dead again. Chris in anger placed it back on his belt and they continued. They soon arrived back at Forest resting place, Jill calmly did the whole cross thing on her chest before continuing threw the doors.   
  
Jill Valentine looked up and gasped at what she saw, three cases of yellow grenade cases. These were Hydrochloric rounds for the Grenade Launcher, grenades that would explode into a shower of acid and with three cases she had eighteen of them. She slipped two into her side pack and the others into her backpack. Chris meanwhile found something else that seemed to be useful. A bag of Assault Rifle Magazines! NATO rounds in them, this was far too sweet. He looked to Jill and dropped both of them into her backpack saying that with his luck she would find one and he would have the clips.   
  
He took the speed loader of .357 Magnum rounds and handed Jill a loader of .44 he had found earlier. This gave them each twenty-four shots with their magnums. Chris found a note as well and read it outloud "Use this to protect yourself from that monster that can't be hurt by guns. I also fixed that piece of crap circuit breaker in the mansion. There should be power now. ~Edward Dewey" Chris laughed as he spoke "Guess Ed is useful after all." he said as he found a key tapped to the wall as well as some special lock pick parts, grabbing these they walked on.   
  
(Unknown Location, Under the Spencer Mansion)  
  
Somebody tapped away on a keyboard as he watched both Jill and Chris threw concealed cameras. He was dressed in a lab coat and had forehead length brown hair, he smiled as he typed on his computer. "So you think that defeating that worthless mistake will earn you salvation. Fools you have no idea what your dealing with." he laughed. He flicked a few more switches "Lets see how you handle the MA-121s. The difference between them and those other freaks is they have intelligence." he laughed.  
  
Suddenly a voice spoke from behind him "It's time for you to leave Dr. Birkin." he turned to see his colleague wearing his sunglasses as always. The man revealed as Birkin jumped up as the other man walked over to a glass tube labeled T-002. He laughed "You can easily get out threw the heliport. I have a 4x4 waiting on you. Your absence has also been cleared as a business trip." he laughed. Birkin stood up removing something from his pocket.  
  
It was a strange blue liquid in a gel state "Just as you asked. This is the purest form of the Tyrant Virus. It will restore life even after death as long as the head is still intact. I call it the Miracle Virus." Birkin said proudly. The man smiled at this as he took it "Good now go." he said. Birkin left the lab. (Miracle Virus copyright: Brian Marcelo)  
  
The other man left "I'm sorry to lie to you William but you are a fool to entrust this to me. Those idiots at home office actually think that I'm going to leave such information for the measly paycheck I am getting now. And how they can say no to such raw power they are fools. I just hope that one of the STARS manage to get down here so I can test you out." he said to the capsule before laughing madly at the deformed shadow resting in a tube filled with freezing liquid.  
  
(The Spensor Mansion-First Floor Stairway)  
  
Chris and Jill found themselves in the same area where Chris had found that extra ammunition that had gotten them so far threw this nightmare. Chris had found Rebecca just up these stairs and threw a door in an office, but now there seemed to be a strange smell in the room. Jill placed her hand on her mouth as she smelled the air but they didn't have time to look around as Chris suddenly heard heavy footsteps from the window going fast an rapid.   
  
He looked out the window as suddenly the door that lead to the room that they had just found the ammo and the keys in opened and something suddenly ran threw the shadows, all Chris saw were it's large claws. He then heard it open the door in the hall they were just in. Suddenly the door they had just came threw opened and a very strange creature walked threw.  
  
It wasn't that tall or big but it was extremely dangerous as could be told by the glow in it's eyes and the large claws on it's legs and feet. It was deep green and had tough spiky scales that stuck out mostly around it's head, which seemed to have no neck as it was hunched over. It stood at about four feet six inches tall and resembled a gorilla crossed over with an alligator, only with eight inch claws on it's hands. It screeched as suddenly it jumped at them landing right in front of them.   
  
Chris and Jill both backed up not knowing what to make of this horrible thing of twisted science that would make an nature lover vomit with rage. Chris and Jill not knowing what else to do raised their handguns and opened fire. The monster just shrugged off the 9mm Parabellum and approached. Suddenly it jumped into the air swinging it's claw. Chris and Jill both ducked as the monster over shot them and plowed into the wall. Both of them looked to see the drywall and wood now littered the floor as the monster had completely destroyed a section of the wall.   
  
Chris looking up the stairs ordered Jill to move as he pumped his shotgun and fired point blank into the monster's chest sending it back slamming into the floor. Suddenly Chris heard another sound one he had hoped was gone, the sound of rattling chains. There were sounds of gunshots as Jill called Chris for help. Redfield quickly ran up the stairs to see Jill firing at an enemy in the shadows. Jill was about to reload her second handgun when suddenly a large block came down smacking Kenneth's handgun out of Jill's grip and then Chris saw her the monster that had killed Forest.  
  
This female monstrosity raised it's foot and crushed the full handgun clip flat. She roared as she brought her large cuffs up again swinging at Jill's head but smashing into the wall. Chris came running up the stairs turning left to see this he had to attack, he brought up his shotgun and fired getting the monster's attention. She turned and roared at him but she spoke "Mother?.......Where.......mother!?" she yelled attacking. Chris quickly dodged getting behind this strange monster to Jill's side. He tossed Kenneth's handgun to Jill who caught and reloaded it and holstered them going for a better weapon.  
  
Jill ordered him to stand back and fired a grenade which exploded against the monster, burning her badly. Chris then ran up and kicked her back, she stumbled as she came against the railing. He then pushed her over the edge. As he was about to rest those heavy footsteps came again he turned to see the scaly monster jumping at him. Suddenly with the sound of a shotgun blast it flew over the edge falling on the other monster. Jill pumped her shotgun and looked at Chris "I guess it's your turn to be thankful." she said sarcastically. Chris looked at his feet seeing a small silver tag off the clawed creature: MA-121 Hunter.  
  
The monster revealed as a Hunter was now pissed at the other one who was equally angry. As they began to fight Jill grabbed Chris ordering him to hurry. He followed her into a room that looked like a small lounge and started using the advanced lockpicks on the door that had a helmet engraved on it. She unlocked it just as Chris was about to bring out the key that Dewey had left behind, she pulled him threw the door and slammed it quickly locking it once they were through.  
  
She looked to see a strange room that had pair of walls crushing together. Jill shuttered "No not another one of these things." she said remembering how she was saved earlier. Chris told her to stay put as he walked around the other side and down behind one of the walls. He found a switch and pushed it. The walls started to retract and he quickly rushed back to Jill before the walls crushed him going in reverse.   
  
Jill grabbed him as he stepped out "Are you out of your mind!?" she yelled. He shook his head "Trust me. I saw this in a movie once." he said as he pulled a large very heavy marble statue out their way and pushed it into the hall that the crusher used. The walls slowly came in and soon met the statue. The pushed on the statue but couldn't break it and suddenly the sound of grinding metal was heard as the walls shut down. Jill looked at this and swore that she would never call people who watched alot of TV lazy ever again.  
  
Chris Redfield walked into the area and pushed the walls back then noticed two spots in the wall on the other side, one had a statue in it the other didn't. Using hardly any investigation he pushed the statue he had used to stop the walls into the empty slot and the wall in between them opened up. "Come on Jill. This mansion is younger than some of my favorite movies." he said walking threw the hall. Suddenly there was a loud screech and they both turned their heads as they heard the female monster roar in victory.   
  
They didn't think much of it until they heard pounding on the door they had locked. Jill looked around "SHIT! What do we do!?" she shouted. Chris suddenly noticed a rather large hole in the floor. "Jill in here." he instructed. Jill looked at him pointing out they had no idea what was down there, Chris got ready to jump "Better than facing that thing!" he said jumping in. Suddenly the door flew off of it's hinges and Jill having no choice jumped. The monster walked into the room not finding anything.   
  
Jill landed after about eight feet worth of falling and noticed that something had closed over the hole. She suddenly felt something grab her shoulder, she turned around in shock and slapped it across the face but the face didn't collapse like a zombie's would. Suddenly there was the sound of an oil lighter going on and there was light. She saw Chris rubbing his face holding his old oil lighter in his other hand "Nice to see you again too." he said showing her that it was safe.   
  
She reached into her side pack removing her flashlight she had brought. She looked around the depressing chamber and suddenly spotted a strange grave or something built into the wall. She also found a leather bound notebook and picked it up "Hey Chris I found something." she began to read aloud but soon her voice became low and full of unknown fear.   
  
==========================================================  
November 24, 1967  
  
Eleven days have past since arriving on this estate. How did I end up like this? A guy in a lab coat came with a plate of skimpy meal and said to me, "Sorry to put you through this, but it's for security reasons." That's when it hit me. It all makes since now.  
  
There are only two people that know the secret of this mansion, Sir Spencer and myself. If they kill me, Spencer will be the only person that knows the secret.  
  
But for what purpose? Why are they torturing me like this, after I built this accursed place for so cheap!? It doesn't matter now. It's too dangerous here. My family... I hope they are all right. My wife and daughter.  
  
I've decided to escape... Jessica, Lisa, I pray you are safe.  
  
November 26, 1967  
  
How could I be so careless? I lost my favorite lighter---the one that Jessica gave me for my birthday. Now it's going to be that much harder to get out of this forsaken place. Damn my luck! Damn you all!  
  
November 27, 1967  
  
Somehow I managed to get out of that room. But getting out of this mansion won't be easy. I have to get past all the booby-traps. Tiger eyes, Gold Emblem... I have to try and remember for my own sake.  
  
November 29, 1967  
  
I can't get out. I have tried every possible way to escape but only to be faced with the reality that I'm trapped.   
  
I've been everywhere. The laboratory with the large glass tubes filled with formaldehyde and those dark, wet and eerie caves... What can I do?  
  
At first I didn't want to believe my eyes. But that familiar high heeled shoe in the corridor... It was like a reflex. One name came to my mind, Jessica!  
  
I don't want to believe they share the same fate as me. NO! I can't give up hope! I have to hope they're alive!  
  
November 30, 1967  
  
I haven't had anything to eat or drink for the past few days. I feel like I'm going crazy.  
  
Why is this happening to me? Why do I have to die like this? I was too obsessed with the designing this ghastly mansion. I should have known better.   
  
Underground labs! Secret Altars! Those Caves! And those horrible, horrible catacombs! Why didn't I consult common sense on this? What was supposed to happen? They just let me go with these secrets! I AM A FOOL!  
  
November 31, 1967  
  
It was a dark and damp underground tunnel. And another dead end. But even in the darkness something caught my eye.   
  
Carefully I lit the last match, I had to see what this was.  
  
A grave! But deeply engraved into the stone was my name!  
  
"George Trevor"  
  
At that instant, it all became clear to me. Those bastards knew from the beginning that I would die here and I fell right into their trap.   
  
But it's too late now. I'm losing it. Everything is becoming so far away. Jessica my dear wife. And Lisa my beloved daughter forgive me.  
  
Because of my ego, I got both of you involved in this whole damn conspiracy. Forgive me. May God justify my death by sending an army to smite those who have done this to us. Just a little justice Lord that is all I ask.  
  
~George Trevor  
==========================================================  
  
Chris Redfield slowly took the report from the shocked Jill Valentine and placed it in his backpack as thoughts went threw his head. The diary was right. The grave before them belonged to none other than George Trevor the master designer of the 1950s and 60s who built many homes for the world's first and finest. Whoever was behind this had hired him to build this mansion then killed him and most likely his family.   
  
Suddenly Chris noticed a switch on the grave and pressed it. The grave slid back revealing a ladder and something even more useful, the battery that powered it. Jill seeing this pulled it out knowing they could restore power to that inactive elevator with this. Chris picked up his handgun "Well Jill. Ready to rock and roll?" he asked. Jill nodded standing up "Yes." she answered and they both descended down into the hole.  
  
In the world of survival horror there is no innocents as families will be taken by the actions of one man. 


	17. Clearing The Spencer Mansion

Disclaimer: Why do we have to do these gay things? Anyway Resident Evil belongs to Capcom and Resident Evil: Remake is exclusive to the Nintendo Gamecube. I am not getting any cash or benefits for writing this I'm just an RE Fan. So now that thats out of the way, let the nightmare begin.  
  
Warning: Contains Extreme Spoilers to the new additions to Resident Evil Remake. So if you haven't played the game yet. You probably shouldn't read yet. But either way it's your loss. Enjoy.  
  
Thanx for all your reviews and in responce to Septerra Core's review I know the official crap to the game but I add more stuff. Basically STARS Teams are all over the US. Perry's novels state this. And I was just stating that Richard and Jill tried out a relationship but it didn't work and the games never tell us jack about him anyway.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Resident Evil Rebirth  
  
Chapter 17: Clearing The Spencer Mansion  
  
(Spencer Mansion, Back of the Kitchen-B1)  
  
Chris Redfield landed and aimed down the hall with his handgun seeing no zombies or those gorilla-lizard freaks that was fighting with that monster back there. He took Jill's hand as she came down off the ladder, she was feeling better now about everything. Chris had been put through a great amount of training as shortly before he got booted from the Air Force he wanted to be promoted to special forces. He had told her this which surprised her as he rarely talked about himself, she knew that they were becoming more than friends at this point but she had heard all about that sex brought on by fear thing and didn't wanna be a victim of a horror flick.   
Jill Valentine hoisted the grenade launcher up her shotgun sitting in her backpack and her revolver at her side. Her handguns were fine, Kenneth's slide had been damaged slightly but it was an easy fix. Jill looked at them sighing, before they left Rebecca and Richard she requested that they gather the weapons from the others. Joseph had collected the badges from Kenneth and Kevin already, they should have them. Jill was one that believed if you couldn't collect the bodies bury their weapons and badges. She had Forest's Grenade Launcher and Kenneth's handgun, she sighed as they moved on. Chris placed a hand on her shoulder "Come on Jill." he said before bringing up his handgun.   
They rounded the corner to hear the sound of several scratchy legs. Chris turned on his flashlight to see another giant spider like back at the residence. It screeched nearing them, Chris held up his handgun "Put it down!" he shouted. A flurry of handgun bullets and a pair of hydrochloric put the arachnid of out action as they breathed. It bled all over the floor. Chris looked down and placed three more slugs in it's head before walking over it. They found another door down the hall and entered it they found another hallway.   
Jill Valentine switched to her handguns as this she heard this, those same sounds off groaning. Chris suddenly took one from her removing the clip from it Jill looked at him as he took Kenneth's handgun from her "No Jill. The sights have been bent on this, besides it still looked damaged I don't think you should use it." she agreed as he placed it in her backpack and they both brought up their handguns. They were going to save their S&W40 rounds for those lizard like monsters as the weaker 9mm rounds didn't seem to have much effect if any at all.  
  
One of those monsters stepped out from the corner, Jill and Chris by now were accepting the fact that whatever caused this didn't matter, they were zombies. This one looked as if it had been bitten several times by the other zombies and part of it's skull was showing. It walked toward them. Chris and Jill both raised their handguns and together put three shots each into it's chest and to finish it off Chris quickly used one shotgun shell on it's head blowing it apart. They walked around the corner to find a flooded walkway. Jill noticed the power cables "Chris. I'll check it out." she said walking over two more dead zombies and headed around the corner.   
  
She found a breaker system and a few of the circuits missing. Jill looked into her pocket and removed a card she had found earlier and slipped it in, as she did this she heard the main power return to the house. She raised her radio "Jill to Barry." she said. Barry picked up "Barry here. What's up?" he asked. Jill was exited "The elevators in the mansion should have power now." Barry responded to this. "Sorry Jill I'm still at the guest house. I found a few useful bits and pieces laying around and I'll be at the mansion in a few minutes." he said. She turned it off.   
  
Suddenly a roar erupted from back down the hall Jill placed the radio away and brought out her shotgun. She looked seeing this a monster just like they had fought back in the graveyard was in a shoving match with Chris. A reincarnated zombie or as Wesker put it earlier a Crimson Head. Chris looked at Jill as he saw a second one get up, it sprouted claws right where it stood. "Jill heads up!" he shouted before falling back. He hit the floor and kicked the monster off of him sending it into the water. Jill saw this and fired her shotgun into it's torso, it fell back and got ready to attack again. She fired again dropping it to the ground, she then crushed it's head.   
  
Chris meanwhile was against the wall again as he had dropped his shotgun the monster almost right in his face. Jill suddenly came up and fired right in it's side but as she pumped the shotgun she found it empty. The monster roared at her, Jill not really thinking grabbed it's arms and swiftly kneed it between it's legs causing it to fall back in pain. Jill looked up surprised this worked. It roared and ran at her again. Chris quickly reached up and removed the knife from his shoulder sheath and as the monster rushed Jill slammed it into the monster's head. It fell to the ground and Chris upon instinct broke it's neck.  
  
He looked down at Jill and helped her up "Jill are you okay?" he asked. She nodded as she stood up "Those bastards are just too evil." she stated before looking toward the nearest door. They both walked through to find themselves in the kitchen they looked around finding nothing at all. Jill looked and saw two things on the counter. Two clips for a MAC11 Sub Machine Gun like back at the STARS office, she passed these to Chris who took them as he walked around the corner.  
  
Chris Redfield smirked as he spotted the elevator in the corner he brought up his handgun "Jill. I think we should split up and find whatever we can. Those lockpicks that Edward left for you should do the same trick as this key. I'm gonna snoop around for a while. Find what you can then meet me back at that tool shed in an hour." he walked to the elevator and check out the map on the wall. Jill was checking something on the battery only to find it was almost dead and wouldn't be enough to work that elevator, she told Chris about this.   
Chris turned away from the map "Well it says here that a Library and a supply room is upstairs. With a little bit of luck you should be able to find a replacement. In the meantime I'll take this." he said taking the battery from Jill. She handed it over "Please don't get hurt." she said before hugging him. Chris knew she was scared but she could handle it, she had already saved him a number of times and he knew that she would be fine. He motioned her to the elevator "I'm gonna use this eye on the doors I noticed. I'll radio you when I'm ready to head out of this place and back to the guest house." they both nodded.   
  
Jill clasped hands with Chris as he stroked some hair away from her face "Be careful. I don't wanna have to say good-bye to anybody else. See ya soon." he said. She smiled as she watched him vanish through the door. She pressed a button and watched the elevator come down. She stepped into it her shotgun gripped in her hands ready at any moment. Jill nodded her head taking some of the pressure off and got ready for anything.  
  
(First Floor. East Wing Hallway)  
  
Chris stepped out of the kitchen and climbed the short flight of stairs coming into the hallway that reaked of death. He knew that his late teammate Kenneth S. Sulivan was dead just down the corridor his throat ripped out. He had been munched on too much to become a zombie Chris didn't wanna see it. He walked down the hall his handgun held between his sweaty palms when suddenly the door exploded nearly hitting him. Another one of those Hunter monsters looked at him and roared in blood lust. Chris quickly jumped to his feet taking aim on the monster as it roared.  
  
Chris fired off his handgun at the monster the 9mm rounds doing absolutely nothing as it closed in. Chris soon ran on empty and ejected the clip reaching behind his back and slapping in a clip of S&W40. The monster jumped into the air swinging at him, Chris feel back as it pounced him, he held it back as best he could but the monster overpowered him and pulled it's right claw back. Chris thought quickly and reaching up to his shoulder sheath took his knife slashing the monster across the eyes. It roared and feel back.   
  
Redfield jumped up kicking the monster on his back and pressed his knee to the monster's chest as he pumped five shots into it's chest. It gave a ragged roar and died in a puddle of it's own blood. Chris stood up holding his side knowing a handgun wasn't gonna work well on these freaks. He pulled out his shotgun pumping it once and walked further down the hall. He walked back into the dining room where he saw a zombie trying it's best to walk with it's shattered knee cap. It was another Crimson head the first zombie they had encountered. Chris raised his shotgun as it got close to him and fired point blank in the monster's face destroying it's head completely.   
  
Chris kicked it once "That's for Kenneth you freak." he said angered but then noticed the lump in the man's pocket. He reached down and removed the object from the man's pocket, it was a large red ruby much like the blue gem he had given Jill earlier, only this had what looked like broken glue on the bottom. He pocketed it and came up with the man's wallet. Chris felt a little annoyed "Tony Hoyt. That guy who kept robbing people's houses." he placed it on the table and walked out toward the main hall here knew there was a door the helmet key would work on.   
A few minutes later after inspecting his ammunition in the seemingly safe main hall. He was left with about 100 shots of Parabellum and 105 shots of S&W40. He decided he was done playing games and was gonna use up the Parabellum first and then use S&W40. He also had around twenty-four shotgun shells and 24 magnum bullets. He also had five flash grenades and his combat knife. He nodded as he dropped all he brought out all his clips of Parabellum and places all the clips of S&W in his backpack. He popped in a clip of 9mm and moved toward the door.   
  
He entered to find a room that had several strange organs held in glass tubes he decided that it really didn't matter at this point and moved on finding a small hall leading to a single door. He entered and suddenly saw a zombie approaching him from his side. He raised and fired his handgun but suddenly his vision shattered like glass. It was a mirror! He quickly turned to see a zombie try for his neck. He growled as he was forced to grab a flash grenade. He slammed it into the monster's mouth and kicked it to the ground.   
  
Quickly jumping behind a shelf the bomb exploded sending bloody shrapnel all over. Chris looked at his feet and noticed a rather expensive looking jewelry box. He picked it up reading the inscription "An item shining in crimson light." he said to himself. He then noticed the circular hollow on the box here it seemed something had been pried out. He smiled at his hunch as he inserted the red gem he had just found. The lid popped open and a book feel to the floor.   
Chris picked up the red hard backed book and looked on the front "The Last Book Volume 1: Eagle of the North, Wolf of the South. Weird." he opened it and as he did a strange medal dropped from a hidden place in it. A gold emblem depicting an eagle. He dropped this in his backpack and brought up his radio "Chris to Jill. I've inspected the only real significant rooms I'm returning to the back exit. Meet me there." he said before walking out.  
  
(Spencer Mansion Second Floor)  
Jill Valentine jumped out the second the elevator stopped raising her shotgun to see one zombie stumbling forward it reached out to her with hand that now only possessed three fingers. She raised it to the monster's head and pulled the trigger blowing it's head clean off. She pumped off the empty shell and placed the shotgun back on her back as she brought out her handgun pulling back the slides and looking around. Two more zombies came from around the corner and she raised her weapon firing at one of them hitting it three times in the head.   
  
It fell to the ground and groaned it's last dying off. Jill was fifteen feet from the next one and raised her weapon firing five more shots into the fallen zombie's brains. She then used the last of the clip on the monster's chest and reached for another clip when suddenly a screech came from around the corner. A suddenly dash of dark green buzzed through the air and suddenly the zombie's head fell to the floor as a Hunter roared at Jill. Jill dropped both her handgun and clip as she reached for her grenade launcher. She fired two at the monster. It hit it's skin burning it badly. It roared as it fell to the ground dying slowly.  
  
Jill Valentine now shaking recovered her handgun and clip but kept her grenade launcher out as she moved down the hall entering another door. She found a single desk in the room with several boxes pilled on the opposite wall filled with unorganized items of yesteryear. And just to her luck she found what she wanted, a large sized battery at full power. She also found a few loose shotgun rounds in the desk increasing her amount to twenty four. She loaded them replacing the ones she had used and dropped the others in her side pack. She then turned to leave when she noticed something else in the room a small key for the library.  
  
Jill decided that she should at least check that out and marched out of the store room and moved back down the hall where she found a pair of double doors. Jill tried opening them finding that a key would be needed, she quickly used the library key unlocking the doors and moved in. She walked in finding it to be very dim except the lit torches on the walls, suddenly she heard a footstep behind her and turned aiming her Grenade Launcher down at the legs while bringing up her Beretta.  
Barry Burton gulped "Uh. Did I do something wrong?" he asked sheepishly yet sarcastically to Jill as she lowered her Beretta. She lightly punched him in the arm "Don't do that." she said to him sternly. She placed the handgun back in her holster looking around, she suddenly noticed something on a bookshelf that almost acted as a support beam to the balcony above. A blue book was behind a glass display case Jill looked at it "Weird. This looks important." she noted as she raised her Beretta firing once. It had no effect as it just became imbedded in the glass.  
  
Barry shook his head "Don't waste your ammo. I've shot it twice. Nothing. It's two inch thick lexanne." he said referring to the bulletproof plastic out now. Jill growled as she raised Forest's Grenade Launcher "Let me try again!" she shouted when suddenly there was a rather loud shattering sound from above. They both raised their weapons. Jill only had eighteen slugs left for her magnum and planned on saving them. Barry raised his own magnum as he waited. Suddenly one of the bookshelves from above fell as a familiar shape got up on it's stomach.   
  
Barry sneered as he saw the same snake him and Chris had chased off earlier. Jill stepped back "Barry what the hell is that thing?!" she screamed raising her grenade launcher to fire twice. The twin shells missed as the snake moved able to dodge the slow moving shells. Jill growled and fired off three more exhausting her eight grenade magazine. She popped out the cylinder and allowed the eight casings to fall to the floor going into her backpack she started to reload getting all eight of them in. She tossed it into the corner knowing it would be useless in this fight.  
  
Jill brought out her shotgun and pumped it taking aim on the monster's maw as it crawled over the railings and landed on the floor. Barry took aim and fired off three shots all of them striking it on it's head, but even the powerful magnum rounds failed to do significant damage. The large serpent hissed as it had an lunge for Jill, Jill quickly jumped forward as the monster bit into the wall. Jill found the monster's under belly pressing against her and raised her shotgun firing. She was rewarding with a loud screech as she rolled out from under it Barry helping helping her up.  
  
The Yawn roared as it lunged once again at the pair. Jill quickly rolled and fired another shot at the monster pumping her shotgun only a second before firing. The gigantic snake roared as it felt the impact in it's soft spot. It snapped at Barry who jumped back and fired another shot from his magnum, the monster shook it off as it roared. Barry looked on his back removing the emergency ax he had fought this thing with earlier. He hurled it at the Yawn's head the blade of the ax stabbing into it's nose. It roared as blood splurted all over the room.   
  
Jill look as she aimed again "Chew on this you freak!" she screamed firing her shotgun. The snake reared back as the shotgun shell's buckshot slammed into the roof of it's mouth, it groaned loudly before slamming into the book shelf with a shattering glass sound. Barry walked to Jill as he changed out the ammunition in his magnum, Jill eyed his side pack which was now filled with loose rounds. "Where did you find all that?" she asked surprised.  
  
Barry hadn't expected her to ask that "Found it in that guest house." he had to change give her a jolt of trust as he reached into his pocket removing a speed louder "How are you doing on yours?" he asked referring to her magnum. Jill brought up her magnum "Plenty. Eighteen rounds." Barry handed her the speed louder of .44 slugs saying that he didn't need it as he knew his treasured magnum so well he didn't even have to look to reload it. Jill took the rounds and looked to the snakes head.   
  
She noticed that the book they had been trying to get at earlier was on the floor. She picked it up keeping her shotgun tamed on the Yawn's blood gushing nose. She picked it up slipping it in her backpack. Suddenly a transmission came over her radio "Chris to Jill. I've inspected the only real significant rooms I'm returning to the back exit. Meet me there when you've finished." Jill switched off the radio as she handed Barry his ax back.  
  
Jill shouldered her shotgun and recovered the grenade launcher and walked out of the room with Barry. As they left the eye of the serpent opened and narrowed as it slowly healed they would soon find out that there was much more to this that it seemed. 


	18. The STARS Devided

Disclaimer: Why do we have to do these gay things? Anyway Resident Evil belongs to Capcom and Resident Evil: Remake is exclusive to the Nintendo Gamecube. I am not getting any cash or benefits for writing this I'm just an RE Fan. So now that thats out of the way, let the nightmare begin. 

Author's Note: Okay I know officially in Resident Evil Zero the mystery dude in the robs died. But because I may be doing Zero next I'm going to have him do a cameo in this story.

Even if you haven't played and beaten Zero, this won't reveal much about the game but it could spoil the first hour or so of it. Don't flame me if you have because this goes against the story CAPCOM set to it. Don't read the Area in between the lines.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Resident Evil Rebirth

Chapter 18: The STARS Divided

(Spencer Mansion. Courtyard Threshold)

Christopher Redfield stood next to the heavy door looking at the stone and metal object that they had used as a key shortly before Forest's death and the first appearance of that monster. He had received a call from Jill that her and Barry were on their way back to him, and told him to wait. Chris glanced at his watch surprised at the time "Two fucking ten in the morning. God it feels like we've been hear for longer than that." he said as he heard a door open. He quickly got ready with his shotgun pulling the stock against his shoulder and going into readied stance.

He was releaved as he saw the dark blue uniform of Jill Valentine appear from around the corner, still carrying her Grenade Launcher. She didn't look happy as on the way back she had to waste four of those hunter things, this left her with only eight grenades left. Not counting the two in her side pack of course. Barry followed her and this gave Chris a great amount of relief as he hadn't heard from Barry in the last hour or so. Jill glanced around as she walked forward. Chris looked at her as he checked his magnum that he had burned off an entire chamber on. Jill handed him the speed louder Barry had given her setting them even.

Barry spoke "So did you find anything?" he asked. Chris nodded "Yeah. I noticed that when you use the crank to drain the pool it activates that waterfall downstairs. If we reactivate the elevator we can stop the waterfall and enter that cave behind it." Jill nodded as she told Chris she had found a useful battery in the mansion. Chris nodded at this as he brought up his radio "Your going to have to take care of that. I got a transmission a few minutes ago, over the static it was either Richard or Edward. Somebody locked the gates near the graveyard, that is where that monster was. I'm gonna go get him out." he said.

Barry Burton nodded strongly as he spoke "Don't worry. We'll wait up for ya." he said. Chris shook his head "No. You guys go ahead if you don't need my help. I can catch up, you know that." Jill looked at him not approving of this but sighed "You just be careful." he nodded placing a hand on Jill's shoulder. She looked up at him holding back a blush "I always am." he promised.

They all split up, Jill and Barry headed for the bridge while Chris headed back to the shed keeping his magnum up and ready the entire time. If that monster dared to show her face again, he would force it back into a grave of it's own.

(Spencer Estate Perimeter, Graveyard Trail)

Chris the second he was past that door looked down the trail before being swiftly grabbed from behind. He looked back to see one of those Crimson head things attacking him, Chris ignored the pain of the claws that tried to puncture his flank vest but he quickly grabbed his knife sending it back to stab into the poor victim's forehead causing it to fall back off him. Chris then spun around with his magnum and fired point blank blowing the creature's skull clean apart.

It fell at Chris's feet it's overly collected life fluids spraying out of it's neck, he opened the cylinder of his magnum and stabbed another round into the now vacant slot. Somebody had been anxious to reload, they left one good slug. He continued on down the graveyard when he noticed that the gates truly were locked, somebody had fooled with the weather vein objects that Chris used to open them in the first place. The gates opened but he found nobody in the graveyard, nothing but a bunch of dead bodies that had been blasted by a shotgun. It didn't take him long to make the obvious guess that it was Aiken.

He walked on following the footsteps, he really didn't wanna have to go back there to that cabin again, but for the sake of his teammate he had no choice. As he walked through the old gates he suddenly heard what sounded like singing, the kind you would hear in an opera. Then there was suddenly a sharp blast from a shotgun along with screams. Chris took off without a second's thought running up the trail right past the destroyed cabin where he and Edward had been earlier.

Upon arrival Richard dug into his pocket and placed an octagon shaped metal charm in his hand "Hold onto that. It was hard enough to get. It must be important." Chris slipped it into his pocket and looked at Richard "What happened to Edward?" he asked. Richard breathed as he stated he was in the courtyard trying to dig up some supplies. Richard then started to head back to the mansion saying he was gonna make sure that it was clear before they tried to head out. They still hadn't found the Bravo's leader.

Chris stood in the open for a few seconds just thinking of somebody that he wouldn't have expected: Rebecca Chambers. He was unable to place his finger on how a rookie was managing to approach all of this with a cool head. Having been a night there already would explain her attitude to this whole situation and how she took it so well. How she knew what she was doing with all this crap happening around her. She was hiding something, but she probobly had a right to.

Suddenly there was the sounds of very silent footsteps from behind, Chris without a seconds hesitation, quickly jumped to the side turning around to see another man draw a handgun on him. The man stood about an inch shorter than him, but seemed to be somebody not to take lightly. He wore a sleeveless navy shirt, a pair of jeans and boots it seemed he also had some very intemidating tattoos down his right arm. The man narrowed his eyes before lowering his handgun.

Chris lowered his weapon in responce to this man who stepped forward "I'll take it that your the rescue team sent to find Bravo Team." he said this looking at the mansion knowing that was where the girl that helped him had headed. Chris was a little shocked "How do you know?" the man raised a hand telling him to stop. He looked at him "I owe my survival to a young girl on that team and I know that you people are probobly fighting for your lives in there. I am not able to join you, but maybe I can still help you." he reached into his pocket and placed a disk in Chris's hand.

He looked up at him as Chris was about to ask an obvious question "Me and her found this in the research center two miles away, it contains information on just who is behind this and how these monsters were created. Use it when you reach the labs." he turned to start to walk. Chris suddenly spoke "You mean Rebecca, don't you?" the man stopped looking back and nodded to him. He then turned back to Chris "Yeah. She helped me survive, she is alot tougher than she gives herself credit for." Chris nodded remembering how she had fired Forest's grenade launcher earlier, perfect shot on that first crimson head "I've noticed."

The man reached behind his back as he spoke "Find that lab and destroy it, find a way out and don't trust anybody you cannot afford to. Take this with you too, you'll make better use of it than I would." he suddenly tossed an object to Chris who caught it with open hands. It was a special forces sub-machine gun, he recognized it as a H&K MP5. Billy then tossed him four loaded clips to it. Each one held around fifty rounds for the MP5 Sub-Machine Gun. That was two-hundred and fifty rounds he had for it.

He looked up to thank him, but he was gone. He accepted the new weapon and said a thanks anyway and started back for the mansion. The man watched from behind a tree before sighing "I'd better get to Raccoon and start getting situated. I'm not going to walk away from this until it has been resolved." he said this pulling the shotgun from his back and running off through the infested forest. Experience would have told him that he should have cut out while he had the chance, but he was not going to rest until he was able to get some evidence that went along with what he already knew. Umbrella had interest in his as well, he wouldn't be walking away.

Jill Valentine being covered by Barry Burton placed the battery back in the slot and attacked the wires to it. Electricity flowed and the controls to the elevator lit up with power. She started into the elevator but then stopped, she wasn't sure she wanted to see it again. Several of those dogs had come by and started to maul poor Forest's body at least an hour ago. Barry and Jill of course took them out in a rage, but the taste of her vomit still polluted mouth. She couldn't bare to go back up there again and see him.

Barry suddenly placed a hand on her shoulder, she looked back at her "I know you can't stand it. I'll go shut off the water and meet you later." Jill nodded to him. Barry stepped into the elevator and pressed a button. Jill suddenly looked at him "Barry. I really appreciate this." he nodded in response. "Don't mention it." he said as he vanished. About five minutes the water slowly came to a stop and the entrance to the caves mentioned in Trevor's letters was revealed.

Jill straightened her beret that had somehow stayed on her head the entire night and walked forward. She only had ten grenades left, twenty-four shotgun shells and twenty-four magnum rounds, she also had plenty of handgun clips. But she had used one of them to keep a door from locking on them earlier. She walked forward over the still wet ground and down the hall finding a hole in the ground, a pair of torches were lit and burning. She barely noticed this as she noticed a number of bootprints in the mud. She quickly shouldered her shotgun and climbed down the ladder.

Jill kicked off landing in a puddle of water, she brought up her handgun aiming around. She saw them through the shadows and fired off five rounds at all three of them, all her shots hitting with wet smacks against their decomposed hides. They all fell to the ground their knees breaking against the stone. Jill then walked over them following the trail of mining lights. She sighed "Oh for the love of..." she growled as she looked at the large hole that blocked her way from the other side.

Jill suddenly heard a screech from behind and turned to find herself being attacked, one of those hunter things jumped at her. She grabbed it by the wrist quickly kicking it off her with a swift kick to it's crotch. She then jumped to her feet raising her handgun and firing off several shots at it, it screeched as it feel off the edge splattering after hundreds of fallen feet. Jill breathed as she got to her feet and turned back to the ladder to see a heavy metal door beside it. She reloaded her handgun and walked through.

She found herself in a fairly sized chamber with an elevator that seemed to lean down, unfortunately there was no power going to it. She continued and suddenly came across what looked like colt ammunition. She knew that only one member of the group was carrying a pistol like that and she ran through the next door. She ran down the next doorway when suddenly a voice spoke out "Is that you, Jill?" it asked as if in serious pain. Jill cautiously walked a few more steps "Isn't that voice, Enrico's?" she asked herself walking around the corner.

She came around to see a very in pain Enrico Marini propped up against a wall, Rebecca was kneeling next to him trying to make a brace for his left broken rib. Jill stepped forward "Your wounded." she gasped. He raised a hand while Rebecca raised her colt revolver at Jill, they obviously knew something she didn't. Enrico spoke "Is anybody with you Jill?" he asked sternly. Rebecca narrowed her eyes at Jill basically demanding that Jill answer, she pulled the hammer back on her revolver, she was personally sick of this bullshit.

Jill spoke shockingly "No. But why does it matter?" Enrico was not happy as he hit the ground "I can't believe you haven't guessed. The ammunition all over the place. How things keep getting worse. She STARS are finished, somebody is testing these monsters out on us. Someone is a traitor." as he spoke Jill felt her heart sink as she could only think of Barry. His talking to himself earlier, his constant disappearing and the way he had been everywhere she needed to be before her. No, it wasn't him. It just couldn't have been him. She knew it. He had helped her too much. And Chris was the same he had been with her the whole night before. That only left Edward, Wesker and Richard.

As Jill listened they all failed to notice the figure approaching from behind them in stealth. Enrico growled "Umbrella set us up!" he shouted. As he was about to speak suddenly an explosion of crimson shot from his chest with the presence of a loud gunshot. Enrico's head fell, he was now dead. Jill turned to see a foot running away from the scene, Jill quickly darted toward them spraying the entire corridor with a clip from her handgun but the door slammed before she could get a hit in.

She rushed the door but suddenly it burst open and a Hunter attacked her, Jill quickly side-stepped and fired off a single round which slammed into it's back, severing it's spinal cord from it's brain. It slowly died, Jill replaced the clip as Rebecca stepped up to her fighting back tears. "At least he won't suffer anymore, he was bleeding internally." she said before walking away "I'm going to meet back up with Richard. He hasn't called back in a while." Rebecca started to run but Jill stopped her.

Jill walked over to Enrico picking up the MAC11 Sub-machine gun from his body. Rebecca had been collecting the fallen teams weapons so to speak. She had Kevin's Handgun, Joseph's shotgun and now Enrico's machine gun. Jill of course was still using Forest's Grenade Launcher. Rebecca thanked Jill and was soon out of sight. Jill sighed as she looked down finding a crank with an octagon in Enrico's grasp.

She picked it up knowing that she would need it. And she headed out of Enrico's final resting place. Somebody would pay, somebody would pay dearly for the losses they had taken tonight.


	19. Deep into that Darkness Peering

Disclaimer: Why do we have to do these gay things? Anyway Resident Evil belongs to Capcom and Resident Evil: Remake is exclusive to the Nintendo Gamecube. I am not getting any cash or benefits for writing this I'm just an RE Fan. So now that thats out of the way, let the nightmare begin.  
  
Author's Note: Okay I know officially in Resident Evil Zero the mystery dude in the robs died. But because I may be doing Zero next I'm going to have him do a cameo in this story.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Resident Evil Rebirth  
  
Chapter 19: Deep Into That Darkness Peering...  
  
(Spencer Mansion- The Main Hall)  
  
Rebecca Chambers softly walked into the main hall of the mansion falling back and landing on the soft carpeted stairs. She was sick and tired of all of this, everything that had been happening. First with the train, then the training facility, then that creepy church with the passages that led all the way to Umbrella's new lab in the middle of Raccoon City, then that disgustingly infested underground sewage facility. Now she was trapped on the Spencer Estate where even more monsters were running around and worse yet she had lost some of her better weapons she had picked up. She was tired, sore, sweaty and felt like she could just keel over at any second.  
  
Suddenly the door at the top of the stairs was opened, Rebecca quickly reacting jumped to her feet aiming her Colt S.S.A. at the door. She saw it was only Richard, seeing this she lowered the weapon and dropped forward on her knees breathing heavily. Richard ran forward dropping his shotgun and catching her. He caught her at her shoulders and she braced herself against him. She suddenly moved her arms up around his neck and started crying. Richard at first was concerned but decided it was only normal. She was scared. She wasn't supposed to be here, this wasn't something she should be going through. She gripped the back of his flank vest as she cried.   
  
Richard Aiken placed a hand on her torso the other one still gripping his shotgun "It's alright Rebecca." he said softly. She managed to choke out a few words "I don't want to be here." she sobbed. Richard nodded knowing that she had been somewhere else the entire night and day before, she had been through much more. He brought his hand to her cheek and spoke softly "I'm not going to let you die Rebecca. You will get through this, I promise." he said confident. She sobbed looking at him "Thank you. It's just I've failed my team, my captain and Billy is probably in deep trouble now." Richard looked at her "Billy Coen?" he asked.   
  
She nodded "Yes. He helped me survive before I arrived here, and he doesn't deserve his sentence. He doesn't!" she shouted. Richard hugged her closer "It's alright. I'm sure somebody with his kind of training will be fine. We'd better continue." Rebecca nodded and both of them stood up. Suddenly a loud female roar came from above, they both looked to see that shackled monster again, she roared jumping down landing fifteen feet shy of them. Richard kneeled and grabbed his shotgun, Rebecca raised the MAC11 at the monster.  
  
Richard growled as he noticed the weapon, Captain Marini was obviously dead, he growled at the monster pumping his shotgun "Why don't you just die!" he shouted. Rebecca suddenly spoke up "Richard wait!" she shouted. She stepped forward raising a hand "Lisa! Please stop this!" the monster grunted lowering the shackles on her wrist. Richard was dumbfounded. The monster turned and started walking away but then tossed something at them, Richard raised his weapon on instinct. "TAAAKE IT..." the female monster moaned before limping behind the stairs.   
  
Rebecca walked up to Richard holding the object, it was a collection of slides to a projector but they sure hadn't seen one. Richard was surprised "What is going on?" he asked. Rebecca spoke "I found a report remember the Trevors? George, Jessica and Lisa?" he nodded yes. Rebecca cleared her throat holding back tears "That zombie in the coffin was George Trevor. Jessica was killed and Lisa.....is that monster." Richard gasped. Rebecca then told him how Umbrella had labs under this mansion and about the virus leak, everything that she had learned during her journey to the estate with Billy. (Play RE0 to find out)  
  
Richard was surprised "My God. The founders of Raccoon are testing their weapons against us." Rebecca nodded at this and sighed "There is also a traitor in our midst or somebody with a good amount of training. Enrico said this shortly before he was shot and killed." Richard growled at this and shouldering his shotgun spoke "We'd better report this to Wesker." he said. Rebecca shook her head "No! We don't know who this is. We can't allow ourselves to contact anybody else." Richard nodded and asked how she knew he was innocent. Rebecca giggled and poked his shoulder "Because you were pathetically beaten up by that snake. The mastermind would have at least made better preparations." Richard scoffed and they were soon moving on again.  
  
(Spencer Mansion-The Caves)  
  
Jill Valentine growled as she turned the crank a third time the bridge finally stabilized and she was able to cross, getting her handgun ready she walked on. She had used up half of her parabellum rounds on several sleeping hunters that she found in a pit, she had sealed it and gone crazy on them. She now had 60 parabellum and 90 S&W40, she planned to use as much parabellum as possible. She walked over the strange rock bridge and through another door finding herself in yet another corridor. She looked around the corner and then ran down the length of the path, she found a large dead end blocked by a jammed boulder.   
  
Jill growled as she turned around to see a hunter running at her "Shit!" she shouted ducking as it jumped, it's claw struck the boulder as she fired five rounded into it's back. It roared falling forward she then emptied the magazine into it watching it slowly die in a pool of it's own blood, she removed a clip from her belt and turned to move. Suddenly as she turned there was a splitting sound, she looked back "NO!" she screamed as she saw the boulder had started rolling. She started running as fast as her legs could carry her.   
  
Jill Valentine ran down the hall that seemed to go on forever, the boulder was less than five feet behind her "Going to get killed. Crushed. Smashed. Shit! Shit! SHIT!!" this was all she could think as she got close to the doorway. She jumped forward landing on her shoulder as the boulder went by and smashed into the wall. Jill stood up breathing heavy she nodded to herself before brushing off her shoulders and her chest. She looked to see there was a door she had completely missed which the boulder had destroyed, she also noticed that she had lost what was left of here Parabellum rounds. Reaching into her backpack she placed the six S&W magazines on her belt. Bringing up her shotgun she walked through the door.   
  
The next room seemed to be pretty clear as she walked in, she then noticed the blood splattered zombies on the ground that had had the roofs of their skulls blown apart. Jill shook her head knowing that only Chris and Barry had such a weapon, no it can't be she gasped. Barry didn't carry a handgun and the gunshot clearly was from a Beretta. But all Barry had been lugging around was that magnum and he had used his only clip of S&W on the way to the mansion holding off those dogs. She got up her guts and pulling out her .44 magnum walked through the next door. She had 24 rounds left and it would be more than enough to take down anything that could be thrown at her.  
  
She entered the next room just in time to gasp in horror at what she saw. She watched as Barry Burton fired off a whole cylinder of magnum rounds at a spider at least twice the size of a large bull. It screeched as it recovered and then charged sending Barry tumbling over the ground into the wall. Jill looked up as the spider noticed her and raised her own magnum the monster then rushed at her slapping it out of her hands with one of it's legs. It flew up and got stuck in the ceiling in the thick webbing. Jill was then slapped across the room and she lost her shotgun as well. Barry quickly recovered and started reloading his magnum.   
Jill looked at him "I'll hold it off!" she shouted getting out her grenade launcher, she then let loose a salvo of the hydrochloric grenades at the large spider until she was left with only six. The spider slowly bleeding to death made it's way toward Jill, she however growled raising the grenade launcher one more time "Rest in pieces." she said before firing off the last of the grenades at the monster. The acid splashed over it's body burning it until it's brain was literally revealed, Barry raised his powerful magnum and fired a single round which hit dead on killing the mammoth spider in a single shot. It fell over dying.   
  
Barry looked at Jill "Thanks. Thought I was done for." he said. Jill nodded as she tried to hold the grenade launcher without much success, Barry reached down picking up what he came for it was a cylinder of some sort "The elevator back at the entrance was missing this. We'd better return it." he said walking out. "Hold on." Jill said. Barry looked back "What?" he asked. She looked at his feet as if there was something important. He kneeled down "What?" he asked finding nothing. Suddenly Jill boosted off his back and snatched her magnum from the ceiling "Thank you." she said. Barry chuckled before moving on, Jill followed but kept her hand at her handgun.  
  
-Raccoon Forest, Spencer Mansion Lagoon  
  
Chris Redfield walked into the next area to find that the pool had already been filled up, he wouldn't be getting back down to the guest house easily. He was pretty sure that Jill and Barry would be there if anywhere. He growled as he kicked the floor under his feet, suddenly a voice came from the other side "Chris! Over here!" he looked up and felt a surge of relief run over him "Edward! Are you alright." the older officer nodded waving to him. Chris holstered his handgun, because he had found the 9mm SMG he had dropped what remained of his parabellum into an empty clip he had found. "Where is Wesker?" he shouted across the pool.   
  
Suddenly there was a sound from behind, reacting quickly Chris whirled around bringing his weapon at head level. He looked to see Wesker who looked down at the stick he had just stepped on, his perpetual shades still clinged to his eyes. But since power had been restored the lights had turned on it probably didn't matter. Wesker spoke chuckling "I suppose that question is voided as of now." he said as he lowered the raptor magnum which still had 16 shots left in it. Chris lowered his weapon as well as Wesker walked up to him "Here take it." he said holding out his hand. He dropped what appeared to be a stone ring into Chris's hand.   
  
Chris noticed the design and gasped "Captain. Look." he said. Wesker looked as Chris dug into his pocket and removed the metal octagon that Richard had given him. Wesker seemed puzzled "What is it? Looks like junk." he stated. Chris slid the ring over the metal object and it fit perfectly "This is the same thing we found in the crypt that helped us get in this area." Wesker nodded as he saw this "You have a good point. Better hold onto it. You never know when we may even need it." Chris nodded slipping it back into his pocket. Wesker pointed to the controls "I found something interesting back at the mansion. I'll lower the water and allow you to pass once your over I'll refill it." Chris nodded and got ready to run.   
  
Suddenly as Wesker was about to flip the switch the ground rumbled and something moved through the water of the pool. Wesker looked at this growling, Edward went for his Glock and Beretta. Suddenly there was a large splash as suddenly a long scaled shadow rose up. Chris growled as he pulled the safety off his handgun "Why the hell can't this thing just die?" he said as the Yawn scratched at them. Edward raised both of his handguns both loaded with S&W40 "Chew on this!!" he shouted firing. The handgun rounds smacked up the back of the Yawn but it turned it's attention to Wesker.   
It swung and with a whip of it's tail send Albert Wesker off the side and into the water, Wesker growled as the snake lunged at him and dove under the murky water. Chris gasped and raised the sub machine gun "Wesker!" he opened fire at the behemoth serpent the multiple rounds burst on it's skin. Suddenly it screeched as Wesker drew his knife and stabbed into the monster's side tearing vital organs. Wesker then looked to Edward and tossed the Raptor Magnum. Edward nodded catching the magnum.  
  
He aimed the red laser beam cutting the foggy air, he fired off a full clip of eight into the snake's head it reared back before falling forward, falling at Chris's feet. Chris raised his magnum and narrowed his eyes as he placed his foot on the monster's nose, he then fired three rounds into the serpent's forehead. The monster slowly died cerebral fluid leaking from it's now ruined brain. Edward helped Wesker to his feet. Wesker growled as he ran his hand through his hair trying to get the dirty liquid from his hair.  
  
Wesker took back his magnum and Chris reloaded his own. Chris walked to the controls lowering the water level. Edward went with Wesker and they both passed by one another "Good luck." Chris said to them. Edward nodded "You to." they both walked on. Chris walked on soon finding the caves and had a feeling that something was very long.   
  
Of course friendship in the combat field can often cloud one's judgment..... 


	20. In The Heart Of A Monster

Disclaimer: Why do we have to do these gay things? Anyway Resident Evil belongs to Capcom and Resident Evil: Remake is exclusive to the Nintendo Gamecube. I am not getting any cash or benefits for writing this I'm just an RE Fan. So now that thats out of the way, let the nightmare begin.  
  
Author's Note: Okay I know officially in Resident Evil Zero the mystery dude in the robs died. But because I may be doing Zero next I'm going to have him do a cameo in this story.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Resident Evil Rebirth  
  
Chapter 20: In The Heart Of A Monster  
  
(Spencer Mansion- The Caves)  
  
Jill stepped back as she adjusted the power to the elevator, the missing cylinder worked like a charm and the power could be heard coming back to the elevator. "Yes." Jill breathed as she turned to Barry who conducted watch at the elevator. She had six clips of S&W left for her Beretta not counting the one that was in it, she had over twenty four shotgun shells and eighteen magnum rounds. Her grenade launcher was officially out of ammunition, not wanting to be lugging it around she had given it to Barry to hold on to. Jill was worried, she couldn't trust anybody at this point, she would have to cat foot around this until it was over.   
  
Barry Burton lowered his magnum as he walked to the chain held elevator and started with the controls. Jill looked at him strangely narrowing her eyes "Just what the hell are you doing? Going even deeper." she said. Burton looked at her trying not to make eye contact "I'm willing to bet that the source of our problems is much deeper. I'm willing to bet whoever has been setting us up is down here." Jill thought about it and then stepped onto the elevator. The power slowly traveled to the gears that slowly lowered the elevator.   
  
The ride down was shaky and unbalanced until they reached the bottom where the elevator came to a stop. Barry stepped out bringing up his magnum suddenly there was a low sounding moan. Barry readied his weapon "What the hell is that sound? Could it be a person." he looked back at Jill as she stepped from the elevator "Jill. You go and check it out, we've had enough surprises for one day." Jill moved forward to the metal door "Okay." she moved through raising her shotgun.  
  
Jill moved through finding another series of dark caves, water trickled down the walls and there were more puddles on the floor as she moved ready to dodge anything that came at her. Suddenly she heard a moan, much more clear than before and stepped back "Oh no. Not again." she said. The heavy footsteps came and the monster came into view, the chackles were still on her arms and legs and she was very mad. She roared before slamming her wrist chackles over a nearby rock wall busting a very large chunk off of it. She roared as she looked right at Jill, her skullish face looking at her from under the faces she wore to cover herself.  
  
Jill Valentine held her handgun at the monster trembling, she fired off three rounds all of them going wide. She couldn't stand to look at that face, it was just too much. She turned and ran full speed back to the door kicking it open. "Barry! Start up the elevator!" she shouted. However as she entered she found that the elevator as just leaving, Barry was on board as well "BARRY!!" Jill shouted as her teammate left her for dead. He vanished from the underworld. Jill froze as she heard the footsteps from behind the door, she raised her shotgun pumping it once in the darkness trembling in fear as she did so, was this her last stand.  
  
Barry Burton fought to hold himself from switching the elevator to go back down as he came back into the caves. He stood there in his own realization of his sins suddenly there were footsteps right behind him. One thought came to mind 'Zombies' he turned raising his magnum but his wrist were grabbed a Beretta was tamed on his face. He looked to see Chris Redfield standing there he wasn't happy "Barry. Where is Jill?" he asked. Barry took a breath "I don't know. She vanished down there. I'm sorry but I think she might be..." he cut off. He couldn't lie to Chris, his friend for years but he didn't expect this.   
  
Chris suddenly moved on to the elevator and started it up, it was lowering before Barry could realize what was happening. "Chris! NO!!" he shouted but it was too late. Redfield was already down the hole. Chris stepped out of the elevator and looked around, there were shotgun shells littering the ground and several splashes of blood. Chris looked up and suddenly there was a shrill cry from behind the metal door "JILL!!" Chris shouted moving. He shoulder rammed the door breaking it off it's weak hinges and ran into the caves head first.   
  
Jill Valentine reached into the pockets digging for shotgun shells, but as she did she tripped backwards onto a rock and felt the contents of her side pack spill out on to the floor. She moved trying to grab them, she popped one into the barrel and pumped and held it up firing point blank into the monsters face. She remained unfazed as she raised her arms and came down with a crushing blow, Jill held the shotgun up with both hands to defend herself and it was completely destroyed, pieces and parts of it flew everywhere as the broken weapon was forced from her grip. The monster raised it arms once more and Jill closed her eyes holding up her hands in defense.  
  
Suddenly there were several rapid sensation eruptions of gunfire as the monster fell to its side slightly "Stay away from her!!" was heard right before somebody dashed up kicking the monster hard to the floor. Jill looked up to see Chris Redfield standing there holding what appeared to be a sub-machine gun. Chris grabbed Jill's upper arm forcefully yanking her to her feet, he swiftly glared at the monster before putting another twenty rounds into her. He looked at Jill who was moving to pick up the fallen shotgun shells, Chris knew they didn't have time and was quick to yank her to her feet. Jill grabbed the broken shotgun.  
  
Chris followed a faint red glow to the nearest door with a large exit sign over it, he pulled in vain at the door "Shit! I can't get it open!" he shouted yanking with all he was worth. Jill looked to their left spying something, it was a large metal panel with two latches. This was just like the one from that trophy room way earlier. Without a second thought Jill slammed the broken shotgun down on the latches and the locks were released the door swung open. There was a noise from behind them "Oh hell." Chris snarled as the monster came closer.   
  
Jill thinking quickly grabbed Chris's shotgun from his back and fired point blank in the monsters face sending it back, she pumped again and fired, she repeated until six shells had been used, the monster crumpled against the wall falling down. Chris swiftly pushed Jill through and pulled the door shut, upon this the twin handles pulled into the panel splintering the shotgun in to nothing. The monster wouldn't be able to follow them now. There was however a load roar as the sound of wooden and metal cuffs smashed against the reinforced steel door. Chris gripped the MP5 as he checked the magazine, half was remaining, out of fifty rounds. The monster soon wandered off.  
  
Jill Valentine soon collapsed exhausted from exhaustion she had been moving for her very life a good few minutes before Chris had arrived. She looked up and around as she saw it, several candles were lit around the room, in the dimly lit light were a few statues and a piano. This was some sort of a makeshift den in the middle of these endless mines, Jill painfully emptied out her side pack of shotgun shells, several were soaked from when she fell in that mud puddle back in the mine, she gave them all to Chris and he ended up with around 36 total, a real life saver. Chris helped Jill to walk forward as they walked through the apparent den of the monster.  
  
Jill winced as they ended up passing through a rather flooded hallway that was crawling with both rats and those small snakes, both seemed to leave them alone however and they soon reached the end of the hallway and were a little shocked at what all they saw. They were in some sort of a bed room now. There were dressers, a desk, a large bed with broken up head boards, there were a few candles lit and a few herbs growing in the corner, if Rebecca were there she could probably make some decent medicine out of them. Jill walked over and found two things both looking pretty old "Chris. Look." she said calling his attention. Both looked at a piece of paper, a report or something.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Nov. 10, 1967  
  
- Progenitor virus Administered  
  
-Jessica  
  
Administered Virus: Type- A  
  
Plasmolyzing of tissue during cell activation  
  
Virus fusion: Negative  
  
Action: Disposed  
  
-Lisa  
  
Administered Virus: Type-B  
  
Plasmolyzing of tissue during cell activation  
  
Virus fusion: Positive but delayed fusion  
  
Body modification: Observed constant results  
  
Status: Continue protective observation  
  
-George  
  
Action: Terminated (Nov. 30, 1967)  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Jill felt sick to her stomach as Chris pocketed the report "Umbrella. They used the Trevor family as test subjects for their experiments." Chris suddenly dug into a drawer and found something else. It was a tattered and torn up diary of some sort, Chris turned to the only few pages that were actually legible. Jill took a breath as he read aloud trying to sound out where words were misspelled or letters were missing.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Nov. 14, 1967  
  
I feel dizzy after that shot they gave me. I don't see Mom.   
  
Where did they take her?   
  
She promised that we would escape together.   
  
Did she escape alone and leave me behind.  
  
Nov. 15, 1967  
  
I found Mom. We ate together. I was very happy.  
  
But she was a fake. Not my real Mom. Same face but different inside.  
  
Have to find Mom. Have to give face back to mother.  
  
I got Mom's face back.   
  
Nobody can have my Mom except me. I attach her face to me so she  
  
doesn't go away.  
  
Because Mom said when I meet her without her face.  
  
Nov. 17, 19 7  
  
from inside box, scent of mommy. maybe true mother there. stone box hard. It hurtz. steel rope in way. can't see mother becuz 4 stones. Why Mum not want to see her Liza?  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Jill breathed as her mind translated what that ment, the faces that monster wore they belonged to women. She had taken the very faces of those who dared to impersonate this mother she spoke of. She had been calling for her mother in the mansion. Jill looked shockingly at Chris as he dropped the diary back in the drawer "Then this means that this monster is......." she couldn't say it, Chris closed his eyes hatefully "Lisa Trevor." he said. Jill felt horrible. She walked up some stairs trying to shake it off and found something, a ladder that would lead back to the surface but something was blocking it.   
  
Chris ordered her down tired of this as he tied a string to the pins of three flash bang grenades "I've had enough of this dungeons and dragons keys and puzzles shit." he said as he jammed them in the opening the pulled the pin. He slide down the ladder and ducked as they went off, the combined force caused the trap door to break from it's hinges, several debris followed it as it fell. Chris climbed and pushed a few boards of wood out of the way aiming his handgun around making sure that there was nothing in the area to get in his way, they were back at the cabin that had been destroyed earlier.   
  
Jill breathed heavily as she looked down the forest and both took off running as fast as they humanly could. Chris grabbed Jill around the shoulders helping her to run through the forest, that monster could be right behind them. Lisa could still be out for their blood. Chris and Jill shoulder rammed the gate forcing it open. Chris brought up the MP5 as he sighted the graveyard filled with zombies, he showered them all with whatever remained in the magazine dropping them all to the ground. He quickly changed out the magazine and they continued running.  
  
They both ran up to the tool shed where the trail split, Jill was loosing momentum and was beginning to fall back a little. Chris and Jill entered the tool shed finding that two zombies laid dead, Chris growled as he brought up his Beretta capping both in the head. He then moved through the stone door, once outside he looked to the right seeing the stone and metal seal they used as a key. He pulled it out and the door was heard locking shut, whoever had dared to betray them was probably stuck back there with that monster. They both breathed hard leaning against the wall.  
  
"Uhh..." Jill slightly breathed before suddenly fainting, Chris caught her and slowly picked her up looking at her, she was completely exhausted. He picked her up and walked back toward the mansion, for some reason nothing got in his way the entire time. All the zombies were dead and decapitated, Barry was putting that ax of his to good use obviously. Hunters were all dead and scattered against the walls, obviously their monster in bondage had been through there before coming to confront them. He soon reached the medical room and placed her down on one of the beds where the team had their first regrouping.  
  
Chris looked at her softly bringing up one of the sheets to wipe the sweat from her neck and face, she was tired, dirty and exhausted. She had been fighting so hard with both herself and her mind. Chris placed his hand in hers as he checked through her backpack "Don't worry Jill. You'll be safe here. I'll take care of whatever is left." he said as he eventually found the book that Jill and Barry had battled the Yawn for. "The Last Book Volume 2" it matched volume one that he had found earlier.   
  
Chris breathed as he thought over everything that had been happening. He reached into his pocket checking the Stone and Metal Seal. "Huh?" he looked at the metal object he had received from Richard and the Stone Ring he had gotten from Wesker. He slipped the ring over the octagon and to his disbelief they fit and locked into another stone and metal seal. Chris then noticed there were markings on the stone and metal object they found earlier but they made no sense.   
  
Chris held up the other one and noticed what looked like a legend to them, he matched them all up and figured it out "Demon's shrine behind the stairs?" he said to himself. He looked at Jill as he removed the shotgun from his shoulder, added together with what Jill had this left her with 30 shots to herself and 6 chambered in the shotgun. He placed the weapon in her hands as he noticed she was running low on her handgun and magnum. Her grenade launcher was also missing. Chris ran a hand through her hair lightly before standing up and moving out locking the door behind him. Chris sighed "This will end soon. Mark my words." he said to himself.   
  
It begins now, the final chapters in the first encounter with the domain of survival horror...... 


	21. Battle At The Altar

Disclaimer: Why do we have to do these gay things? Anyway Resident Evil belongs to Capcom and Resident Evil: Remake is exclusive to the Nintendo Gamecube. I am not getting any cash or benefits for writing this I'm just an RE Fan. So now that thats out of the way, let the nightmare begin.  
  
Author's Note: Okay I know officially in Resident Evil Zero the mystery dude in the robs died. But because I may be doing Zero next I'm going to have him do a cameo in this story.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Resident Evil Rebirth  
  
Chapter 21: Battle At The Altar  
  
(Spencer Mansion- Main Hall)  
  
Chris Redfield slowly walked down the stairs softly and quietly his boots beating up some of the dust on the floor. The MP5 rested under his arm, held by the shoulder strap he still had a decent amount of ammunition for the weapon. His Beretta was held in his thigh holster and he had a supply of 30 Parabellum remaining and 90 S&W40 rounds. While the magnum rested in the belt holster he had picked up, a little too convenient. More evidence that they were being set up. Chris hated to believe it but Barry Burton was the only one at this point who looked to have betrayed them. He obviously knew that Jill wasn't dead when he sent Chris down to the underground caves, he had obviously also left her for dead however.  
  
He soon reached the bottom and walked around to the back of the stairs ignoring the disgusting smell of rotting flesh that seemed to come. He walked around to the back of the stairs where he and Joseph had first heard Lisa's crys, he kicked the rotting corpse of the first zombie dog away and looked at the gate. The slots from earlier were eight sided and matched the stone and metal object perfectly, however one side had been forcefully pulled open. He reached into his pockets placing both of the objects into the slots, the locks on the gates came loose, he readied his magnum and walked forward.  
  
Chris found a stairway that went two floors into the underground, Chris followed them slowly as they suddenly turned into spooky caves then into a hallway of wooden boards. Chris didn't like where this was going, this was beginning to truly look like something out of a camp fire zombie story. He found a door and keeping his Beretta ready, slowly pushed it open. He had already switched over to S&W rounds as it was obvious their stopping power was of more use in these closed quarters. The door creeked against the rusty hinges as it opened revealing something that really seemed out of place.  
  
Another cave that was lit up with several dozen small white candles, he moved forward hold up his Beretta by now it was trembling in his fingers. There was a ladder at the end of this small shrine, he walked to it and getting up his guts started down each rung clinging under the weight of his feet. BANG BANG!! Two loud gunshots went off from behind him, Chris turned just as he reached ground to see Wesker standing there aiming at something. "You a bit of a mess up..." he started looking to see Chris.   
  
Wesker slapped in another clip to his Beretta as he and Edward took aim on the monster that was Lisa Trevor "Chris. Come on, take a piece of the action." he ordered. The monster roared before slamming her cuffs into the ground making a large marking in the marble floor. This room was something out of a very fucked up movie. They stood on a platform that was surrounded by a very dark pit, the bottom couldn't be seen. In the center was a large coffin of some sort chains seemed to hold it shut. Chris didn't have time for this as he took aim as well.  
  
Chris lowered his weapon switching to 9mm rounds, he really didn't want to waste the more powerful ammunition on Lisa, he had seen how she took ammunition. His only choice was to try and force her over the edge. Edward moved forward with his enhanced Glock 18 firing directly at the monster, she shrugged off every shot as she stomped forward. Chris joined Wesker in firing at the monster keeping her at bay, Chris allowed the empty clip to fall to the floor and fired off yet another fifteen rounds of Parabellum into the poor creature. Wesker growled as he holstered his spent Beretta and went for his Raptor.  
  
Edward fired constantly seeming to force Lisa back but suddenly she stood up and roared loudly with rage. Wesker looked "What the hell...?" he gawked at the creature. Bulbs seemed to appear on her flesh pushing outward before they burst open, she now had a dozen or so four or five foot, thin purple tendrils coming from her body in random places. She was mutating yet again. She suddenly moved and jumped a clean twenty feet in the air landing right next to Edward. He screamed as she raised her cuffs and slammed them into his side. He stepped back stunned, his flank vest absorbed most of the blow.   
  
The monster moved forward shoulder ramming him back even more Edward grunted as he fell back just at the edge of the cliff. Edward tried to maintain balance but it was too late, Lisa moved forward and swung, but he fell back first vanishing in the darkness however they never heard an impact, was it really all that deep? Lisa roared in savage victory raising her cuffed hands over her head. Chris snarled as he holstered his Beretta and brought up the powerful .357 Magnum. He growled as he fired sending Lisa back a few feet, he fired again she was now at the edge but braced herself against the stone.   
  
Chris narrowed his eyes as he raised the weapon still holding two shots "This is for Edward and Forest you bitch." he snarled and fired off the last two in rapid sensation. Wesker fired as well and upon the second shot Lisa had been sent screaming over the edge. Chris lowered his magnum as he brought up a speed loaded replacing his lost rounds, he still had twelve remaining. He'd have to use them wisely. He looked over the edge "Edward.....dammit." he said mournfully.  
  
Wesker walked up to him as he armed his Beretta "Lets continue." he said. Chris nodded and they crossed the platform to where an old elevator awaited them. Chris looked back and nodded knowing that Edward was most likely dead.   
  
~Meanwhile~  
  
"Ahhhhhhh!!!!!" Edward screamed as he was swept through a rather disgusting storm drain being punched around in the underground pipe system. Darkness, nothing but darkness covered him as he raced through the pipe system. His ribs were broken and he couldn't move or fight the current with his limp and near lifeless body. The liquid slushed him into the pipe system, there was no telling where he would end up, he'd probably have his body pulled out of some sewage treatment plant's machine. What a crappy way to go, he thought trying not to laugh at the accidental pun.  
  
Suddenly light and fresh air! Edward was flung through the air and landed on more water. He then found himself being pushed lightly by a current. He slowly opened his eyes to find that his flank vest was missing, taken off by some of the jagged metal in the piping. He couldn't see strait but he was on a river bank or something. "Buddy. Hey buddy. Are you okay buddy." a voice said. He couldn't see straight, he could hardly heard the gruff voice speaking to him.   
  
A driver of a transfer truck had found him at this ungodly hour, spying him from the road as he flew out of that pipe. The poor guy was alive but obviously in shock. Little did he know Raccoon Forest was now several miles away, he was heading to the sister city of Vixenville. The driver grunted as he picked up the man and dropped him in the passenger seat "Don't worry buddy we'll get you to the hospital." he said driving off. Had he waited another few seconds he would have noticed the mutated scream of anger before Lisa bolted back through the forest heading back to the Spencer Mansion.  
  
(Yeah! I'm not killing off Edward. He'll hold a place if I ever get to a RE2 Story)  
  
(Spencer Mansion- Fountain)  
  
Chris and Wesker soon found themselves at a large fountain, round and filled with water. Chris only had to see the designs once to know how to open it, at the south end was a wolf statue and at the north end was an eagle statue. There were also two circular seals as if they were keyholes. He removed the two books from his backpack opening them, they were hollow "Big surprise." he said as he found two metals in each. He tossed one of them to Wesker and got at his place at the wolf statue.   
  
Wesker spoke up as he got ready at the eagle statue "On three. One.....two.......three!" he said. They both inserted the metals and something happened, the water was suddenly drained out of the fountain as a pair of doors opened dumping it into the sewer system. Another cover then opened revealing something that really didn't come as a surprise to Chris, another elevator. They both made their way down the soaked stairs to it and activated it. It went down and they soon found themselves in what they had been searching for, the underground labs of the Spencer Mansion.  
  
Albert Wesker spoke as they entered "Alright. Lets split up we can cover more ground that way." Chris started forward but then spoke "No way." Wesker looked at him "As your superior Redfield, I..." Chris cut him off as he fired his Beretta into the wall. "Save it Wesker. We're trying to survive here. It's obvious somebody around here is toying with us and God knows what kind of fire power they have." Chris shrugged "Hell how do we know one of our own team isn't working for Umbrella. What guarantee do we have that one of our own hasn't been setting us up." Chris said, it was pretty obvious Brad would run when he saw this.  
  
Suddenly there was a click of a Beretta as Wesker chuckled "None really Redfield." Chris gasped as it was now perfectly obvious. He turned swiftly but fell to the ground as he was knocked over the head by the grip of the Captain's Beretta. Wesker chuckles as he walked farther down the halls running into something else he expected, one of the survivors from the cleaning crew. An Umbrella hired group sent to clean up spills such as this, they felt to see how some of their own faired against the creatures.   
  
He raised his M41A at Wesker but lowered it "Oh Dr. Wesker we thought you were topside. This place is out of control. The others were massacred. We have to destroy this place now. We already took what we need the Tyrant is of no more use." Wesker raised an eyebrow "How so Private?" he asked. "Orders sir. Headquarters wanted two of each creature we got away with what we needed. They want the Tyrant disposed of, it is a failure." Wesker however didn't speak as he raised his weapon again.  
  
"WHAT THE FU....?!" the special force agent gasped before having a S&W round forced into his brain. He fell back convulsing, Wesker looked at him "My last five years work is not a failure you fool. We'll see just how useless it is when I show its full power." he walked on vanishing into the shadows.  
  
The first rule of survival horror.....everybody has their own dark agenda. 


	22. Don't Lie To Me!

Disclaimer: Why do we have to do these gay things? Anyway Resident Evil belongs to Capcom and Resident Evil: Remake is exclusive to the Nintendo Gamecube. I am not getting any cash or benefits for writing this I'm just an RE Fan. So now that thats out of the way, let the nightmare begin.  
  
Author's Note: Okay I know officially in Resident Evil Zero the mystery dude in the robs died. But because I may be doing Zero next I'm going to have him do a cameo in this story. But I just may make RE2 next. You my loyal reviewers should tell me your opinion.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Resident Evil Rebirth  
  
Chapter 22: "Don't Lie To Me!!"  
  
(Spencer Mansion-Medical Room)  
  
Jill Valentine slowly came to waking up from her sleep feeling the weight of the shotgun on her body and in her hands, she pumped the shotgun as she recognized it. She looked around the room "Chris?" she asked looking around, nobody was there. Jill heard nothing, no noise, no moans, no gunshots, no rain. The entire place had gone silent. Jill got to her feet gathering her weapons and ammunition before wandering out into the hallways, her hands grasped the shotgun as she walked. She soon managed to reach the main hall and noticed the strange draft coming from behind the stairs.  
  
Getting the shotgun ready she quickly moved down behind the stairs pulling the stock against her shoulder. She looked up as she saw the gate was clearly open now and was able to be accessed, Jill didn't like this but then again what was there to like. She moved forward down the multiple stairs soon walking through the same shrine that Chris had passed through about half an hour earlier. She stepped over the candles eventually finding the ladder going down. She looked back as she felt she was being followed but found nothing, she then proceeded down the ladder. She found herself on the platform but something else grabbed her interest.  
  
Barry Burton. Good old, trustworthy Barry Burton stood over the coffin in the center of the platform as if looking for something. Jill noticed that there was now a gate down over the exit to the platform, he was looking for a switch obviously. Jill stepped forward he foot flattening an empty S&W casing making a soft snap however it was enough. Barry turned around looking shocked as he saw Jill standing there without a scratch on her even after running into Lisa. Barry breathed "Jill...Your alive." he said trying to act natural about all of it, she didn't buy it that easily.  
  
He stepped forward looking at the ground a little "I was worried. I had to leave and thought that..." Barry moved quick pulling up the magnum trying to give a blow to her head however Jill was more than ready. Jill reached up grabbing Barry's wrist giving it a swift pull forcing the heavy revolver loose and aiming it right at him. Jill was mad. Jill was furious. Too furious to notice the footsteps coming down the ladder behind her. Jill growled "Start talking." Barry stepped back holding up his hands as if to ward off the shot "Calm down! I didn't wanna do it! You know me I can explain!" he shouted out knowing that Jill wouldn't think more than twice about shooting him.   
  
Jill placed her finger on the trigger of the powerful .44 Silver Serpent Revolver "Don't lie to me!!" she screamed. Richard descended from the ladder after Rebecca and they both watched the scene before them "Oh no..." Rebecca dragged off knowing that this wasn't a good thing. Richard looked up at Jill "Alright." they both looked at Richard "What did we miss?" he asked. Jill growled as she glared at Barry ready to fire if he didn't start squealing out answers, she had had more than enough of this. Richard followed suit of also aiming at Barry, Rebecca placed her hand on the Beretta at her hip.  
  
Suddenly there was a low female moan from behind the steel gate, suddenly there was a slamming sound. Once. Twice. Then the door just plain broke open, everybody looked up to Lisa Trevor standing there, beaten and bloody from her fight with Chris and Wesker. She roared before swinging her large cuffs to her right shattering a large statue, she then whirled around in the same position and shattered the one opposite of it before screaming as more of the thin purple tendrils appeared. She started to approach them, Richard raised his shotgun and Rebecca raised her handgun.  
  
Barry looked back with a light growl at the monster that approached them slowly "Theres no time to talk. Jill hand me my gun!" he demanded. Jill thought it over and then with alot of hesitation handed the revolver back to Barry. Burton, relieved swiftly took the weapon turning to face the monster pulling back the hammer on the gun "Thanks Jill. Okay then lets dance." the monster roared before rushing forward placing her cuffed arms over the coffin "Mmmmuuummmm.....Moo...tthhh...eeerrr...." it gasped. This virus, whatever was doing this was also getting to even her, immune to guns it was dying and it wanted that coffin open.   
  
Rebecca looked up at the coffin following them to the four stones on the corners of the room "Everybody! Listen to me. That thing is not your enemy, she is confused and broken. Listen you gotta get rid of those four rocks ASAP." she demanded. Rebecca had never given orders to the team and doubted they would listen. Jill suddenly remembered from the note that her and Chris found "Scent of mother inside a box. Four stones..." she thought aloud. She looked to the group "Do it! Barry. You and me will distract her!" Jill said this and then slowly walked toward the monster.   
  
Barry kept the magnum tamed on the monsters head, no matter how powerful her regenerative abilities were, it would be more than enough to knock her off her feet. Jill approached Lisa and reached out her hand "Listen. We don't want to hurt you." Lisa breathed looking at Jill who fought the need to throw up at the sight of her skinless face only covered by the faces of others. Lisa roared before swinging at Jill who jumped back quickly "Let...her...gooo..." she moaned in rage. She got ready to swing again. BOOM! A powerful .44 slug slammed into Lisa sending her back a few stepped. Jill swiftly brought up the shotgun pumping it before firing into the mutant before her.  
  
Rebecca looked at Richard who brought up the shotgun "It isn't going to help. Lets get at getting rid of those stones." she suggested, Richard nodded and ran to one. He grunted as he pushed it hard toward the edge, the stone tipped and fell right off the platform falling into the abyss. The chain attached to it also moved one of the heavy weights that held the coffin shut was yanked out of place and pulled down with the stone. Rebecca did the same her stone falling as well pulling the weight as well. Lisa meanwhile swung wildly at Jill who amazingly managed to dodge every blow.  
  
Lisa swung hard at Jill's mid-section just as the light on her feet Valentine moved, Lisa's wrist smashed hard into the third stone dropping it into the pit. Barry shouted in victory as he opened fire again on Lisa "I still don't see how the fuck this is going to help us. Jill! Get outta the way! I'm gonna rush her!" Jill looked back "NO!" she shouted. Far be it for Jill to kill Lisa after over twenty years of awaiting closure. There was one left and only one thing stood in her way Lisa who was growing increasingly pissed. Suddenly it happened Lisa smashed the cuffs into the ground and they broke. Lisa's hands were free, she suddenly rushed at Jill throwing a punch.   
  
Jill ducked to the side as Lisa missed and her hand smashed into the stone a cracking sound was heard, Lisa screamed in pain before moving quickly to grab Jill. Barry reached into his pocket and fumbled with a speed loader but he wouldn't have enough time before Jill was thrown. Lisa lifted Jill up threatening to hurl Jill over the edge. Barry turned away, Richard's shotgun did nothing to Lisa but cause her to miss a few steps. Suddenly it happened, there was a heavy gunfire boom from behind them and a large splatter of blood as Lisa was forced back dropping Jill.  
  
Lisa fell back against the last stone as another shot went off slamming into Lisa's chest smashing her against the stone. The weight sent it over the edge and the coffin opened up. Barry and Richard both turned to see Rebecca standing there holding in her hands a chrome plated Desert Eagle .50. It wasn't Barry's and the design was newer from the one he owned anyway. Rebecca's eyes went cold and serious as she watched Lisa her aim perfect and unflinching. However Lisa had no intention of attacking.   
  
Lisa in her heavy steps moved over to the coffin and she gazed inside. She reached in retrieving.....a human skull. She pulled it out and turned to the edge "Moooottthhheerrr..." she moaned before she found what she was looking for and jumped off the edge. There was then a sound of metal against flesh and bone with a blood curtling rip. Everybody walked over to the side, Barry looked with his flashlight. Lisa had impaled herself on a rather large piece of loose metal. Lisa groaned out softly "Mother....is.....free.....Lisa.....is.....free...." she then died uttering her last words. Barry sighed as he moved over acting as if he was searching for a switch before actually pressing it.   
  
The gate to the elevator opened. Barry paced around lightly "I'm going to stay here and see if I can find anything else. You three go on ahead." Rebecca didn't trust Barry now and decided to now hand over the Desert Eagle but what about Jill. She didn't know what to think at this point. They moved to the surface finding the fountain. They got in the elevator and rode it down to the labs "I've got a bad feeling about this." Richard murmured.   
  
They soon arrived and stepped out of the elevator noticing a silhouette against the wall in the darkness, Jill rushed up as she recognized it. "Chris?" she said as she moved up and shook the unconscious STARS member until he came to. He rubbed the back of his head before hugging Jill closely glad to see she was okay. Chris was very distressed by now "Edward's gone." he said simply. Rebecca looked at him "What happened?" she asked simply. Chris narrowed his eyes "Wesker..." he said darkly.  
  
So peace is brought at last for one soul but still there is a final goal...the truth 


	23. The Umbrella Conspiracy

Disclaimer: Why do we have to do these gay things? Anyway Resident Evil belongs to Capcom and Resident Evil: Remake is exclusive to the Nintendo Gamecube. I am not getting any cash or benefits for writing this I'm just an RE Fan. So now that thats out of the way, let the nightmare begin.  
  
Author's Note: Zero or RE2 Next? You! My loyal reviewers should tell me your opinion.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Resident Evil Rebirth  
  
Chapter 23: The Umbrella Conspiracy  
  
(Spencer Mansion-Underground Labs)  
  
Jill looked at Chris "What?!" Chris nodded as he got to his feet picking up his handgun as he did so checking the ammunition finding that none had been taken, not like it helped as he was running low on ammo anyway. "I don't know why but Wesker just up and knocked me out . I don't know why but it cannot be good." Jill growled "Wesker. I don't believe it, why would he betray the team after he went through all that trouble to have it founded." Richard shrugged "I don't know but we'd better investigate this place. Jill, Chris you guys should go first. We'll wait up for Barry." Rebecca nodded bringing up the Desert Eagle and standing in wait.  
  
Chris nodded and him and Jill moved down the hall coming to a ladder, they looked back at Richard and Rebecca, they both looked at them and motioned for them to move it. They both went down the ladder eventually coming across what appeared to be a storage room, boxes of several material laid around, most boxes and ice boxes had been torn into obviously they were the food supply to the place. They had come in through the back door. Chris brought up his Beretta and checked it, Lisa hadn't damaged it. Jill holstered her magnum and brought up her own handgun. They both moved and kicked open the twin double doors.   
  
There was an L shaped corridor before them littered with several bodies, one of which caught Jill and Chris's eyes, it looked like a SWAT officer of sorts. They checked him, a patch on his arm read out 'Umbrella Biohazard Cleaning Crew'. Chris looked up "I've heard of these kinds of guys. Cleaning crew, it basically is a team of trained soldiers that go in and massacre anything that still lives. Looks like this one didn't make it." Jill pointed out the bullet hole in his head. "Wesker. We should have known." "It just makes no sense to why." maybe Wesker didn't want Chris in any danger and took these guys on himself, no thats far too out of character.   
  
Jill reached down pulling the M41A-GL Assault Rifle from the Cleaners icy grip, she checked it over finding it to be in perfect working condition. And to top it all off the soldier had three extra magazines to the weapon, at fifty bullets per magazine that was 200. Chris brought up his sub machine gun and nodded, these would make it alot easier to get zombies out of the way. Armed with a new weapon with plenty of ammo Jill felt it only fair she return the shotgun to Chris who was on the second to last magazine of the SMG. They moved down the corridor finding a stairway to the right and a room to the left.   
  
Jill moved over and checked the door finding it locked "No keyhole. Must be electronic. Shit." she growled. Suddenly there was a dry moan from behind them, they both turned to look "Crap." Jill murmured as the bodies began to stand stepping forward. Jill cocked the rifle and took aim, Chris dropped the machine gun and brought up the shotgun "Go for head shots!" he shouted. They both opened fire on the twelve plus zombies as they approached soon they were all on the ground.  
  
Chris pumped the shotgun again, an empty shell flew past his face as he reloaded. "Damn it." he muttered as he mentally counted that he only had twelve shotgun shells remaining, what a waste of good ammo. Jill looked at them all, all crowded in this hallway, they were obviously trying to get out when the virus leaked. With this in mind they moved down the stairs eventually coming to the halls, they were thick with the smell of decay and definitely not sanitary enough to be a lab but then again all of Trevor's letters told of the place being pretty old, and this isn't exactly a hospital. Biological weapons were tested here.  
  
There was a corridor to the left and a door to the right, Chris looked at Jill. She took the door, he followed. Again there were two doors there, Jill once again took the left door which lead to a room set up to read X-rays and stuff obviously seeing the effects of the virus. Jill stepped forward felt something fall to the ground, she kneeled and found a letter. Chris looked around the room finding that several X-rays had been set up in order, it showed on each one a certain reddened organ. There was also a writing on the wall that said something about the first symbols of the vitals will open the way. Jill looked at the letter.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
June 20th, 1998  
  
My dearest Ada.  
  
By the time you read this letter, I will no longer be the person you   
  
once knew. The results of my test came out today, and as I suspected,   
  
it came out positive.  
  
I feel like I am teetering on the edge of reason just thinking about my   
  
impending doom. I would give anything not to have to become one of   
  
them.  
  
As far as I know, you are not infected. I sincerely hope things do not   
  
reach such a desperate pass, but if it has turned out that you are now   
  
the last person remaining alive, I want you to get the material from the   
  
Visual Data Room.  
  
Then, activate the Self-Destruct System in the Power Room, and escape   
  
from here. Please do everything in your power to make this whole   
  
accident public.  
  
If everything is still running normally, you should be able to release   
  
all the locks using the Security System.  
  
I have set up the terminal in the small security room so that you can   
  
log in to the system using my name and your name as the password.  
  
You will need another password to release the lock of the door in   
  
Basement Level Two where the Visual Data Room is located.  
  
As a safety measure I have coded that password into an X-ray picture; a   
  
roentgenogram. I know you, and I'm sure you will be able to work it out   
  
without any trouble.  
  
After getting the doors open use the password from the X-rays to open the door to the compressed power room. Inside look for a reel of some sort, then take it upstairs that is the evidence you need to get out.  
  
There is just one more thing... and it is my last request. I hope you   
  
never have to lay eyes on me in this state, but if you do happen to run   
  
into me in my hideous form, I beg you to put me out of my misery. I   
  
hope you understand.  
  
Thank you, Ada.  
  
Yours truly.  
  
John  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Jill lowered the letter "Damn them." she growled. "Cell." Chris suddenly said. "Huh?" she looked up. He pointed to the X-rays "It says the first symbols of the vitals will open the way. Cell has to be a password here. And look at the names, the initials go from A to H without stopping." Jill looked at the letter. "Its part of a password. Come on we have to find an active computer." she said. They soon moved back out into the main hall and moved through the corridor from earlier, they came upon another pair of double doors. Chris kicked it open and they found themselves in what looked like a medical room, if you discounted the body bags in the back of the room.   
  
Across the room was a glowing computer screen Jill rushed over to it pulling the body out of the chair, the doctor feel to the ground. Chris then swiftly kicked it's head breaking it's neck just in case. Jill then clicked log in it asked for a name and password. She typed in JOHN then ADA. She then checked the electronic locks, it brought up a menu that read off B1 and B2. She clicked B1 and it went through, she then clicked B2 and it asked for a password. Chris leaned over confident and typed in CELL, it went through. Jill then looked over the computer finding nothing on Umbrella. With a sigh she stood up and they returned to the hallway outside the X-ray room.   
  
The door that had been locked was now open and waiting for them. Both of them were careful as they entered. Only two bodies were on the floor chest down, each with head shots and each of them bare ass nude. Chris scoffed as he looked around the room, seemed that this also served as the mailing room where everyone would have their mail sent to them. Across the room on the counter was a red and white slide reel. Chris grabbed it "Perfect." Jill meanwhile found something else on the floor packed into a small case, twelve incendiary grenades that would fit into the launcher under the Assault Rifle.  
  
Suddenly there was a crash from upstairs, Jill and Chris dashed out of the room, out the next door and straight up the stairs. They saw that the door that had been locked just a few minutes ago was unlocked. They both moved and kicked it open each of them raising their weapons, Rebecca and Richard looked back at them "How many more times are you guys going to do that to us?" he asked. Jill lowered the assault rifle. They noticed light from across the room, a slide projector. Chris walked over placing the slides into the projector "Lets us see what this is."   
  
The others crowded around, Jill looked down at a body seeing a hole in his chest. The name tag read out JOHN FAY. Jill shook her head as she kneeled "Looks like they had an anti-virus after all. Guess Wesker isn't about to let us go." the slides started. The first was of those dog things, information and picture came with it, Chris clicked it again. Those large lizard gorilla things that had tried to take off their heads were in the show as well, from what it said they had put alot of effort into making it. Next was a picture of that gigantic shark from the Aqua Ring. Neptune. Chris clicked it once again and it brought up an outline of something human shaped with large jagged claw. "Tyrant?" Jill read off before Chris clicked it again.  
  
A picture of five people came up it read off 'Umbrella's Arkley Research Team' one stood to the right with a woman who possessed blond hair. Another was a tall bald man. The forth was the man the Jill had just found Jonathan Fay. And the final was a certain someone with slicked back blond hair and sunglasses. Chris growled "Wesker." he snarled. Suddenly a loud shot ran out as a Desert Eagle round imbedded itself in the wall right in the images forehead. Rebecca lowered her weapon, it was just as Marcus had said. She hadn't wanted to believe it but realized it was true. She looked up "Lets go." she said.   
  
Treachery...or original alliance? In survival horror one can rarely tell. 


	24. Creatures of the Underground

Disclaimer: Why do we have to do these gay things? Anyway Resident Evil belongs to Capcom and Resident Evil: Remake is exclusive to the Nintendo Gamecube. I am not getting any cash or benefits for writing this I'm just an RE Fan. So now that thats out of the way, let the nightmare begin.  
  
Author's Note: I'm sorry for the delay I've just been busy. But after playing through RE Remake again as well as Zero and playing some of Dead Aim (Must buy and beat!) my inspiration is back. Also I have decided that next will come my novelization of Resident Evil Zero, it just has more that I can manipulate in it without going off the story. Now onto the chapter!  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Resident Evil Rebirth  
  
Chapter 24: Creatures of the Underground  
  
(Spencer Estate-Underground Labs)  
  
Chris looked up at Rebecca as she suggested they get moving, Jill and himself were well armed enough to continue on but they really didn't need to risk Rebecca and Richard getting hurt. "No me and Jill will get moving." he said as he pointed to a radio system that was located in a small room. Rebecca saw this and sighed as she realized what he was going to say "You want us to waste our time and continue trying to contact Brad, right?" Chris nodded as he brought up his shotgun knowing that he only possessed twelve more shells and it was unlikely there would be shells placed in the labs.   
  
Richard eventually nodded as he placed his shotgun on the table "Alright. We'll continue but if something doesn't seem right we're coming after you." he reached into his pocket suddenly removing a key with a lightning bolt on it "I found this poor guy." he said looking at the corpse of Jonathan Fay, apparently the lover of this Ada woman mentioned in the letter. Chris took the key and looked at it realizing that he had seen this symbol before when they did an inspection at the local power plant, it would probably access the areas where the power was generated.   
  
Chris pocketed it and looked at Richard and Rebecca "One of you keep a look out for Barry. As much as I'd hate to admit it my trust in him is shaken. We all know we can trust each other at least." Rebecca nodded obviously she was not capable of this. Jill had been with him the entire time and all the gunshots in the scientist and other bodies were fresh and from close range. Richard chuckled lightly "You never suspected me? Cool." Jill looked at him and smiled "Don't flatter yourself. Your too stupid to be a traitor." she said with out of place sarcasm. Richard rolled his eyes "I suppose so." Chris headed out, Jill followed nodding back to them.  
  
Chris and Jill moved out heading back down the stairs toward the labs, walking back down the cold, stone stairs and back through the creaking gate. Chris took point holding up his Beretta as he walked down the corridor ready for anything that would get in his way. There was a groan from around the corner as something rose up in the shadows, Chris noticed that horrible breath from where he stood, it was like sniffing paint thinner. He backed up as there was a roar, it then rushed forward the dim lightning showing off its blood soaked face as it darted at Chris.   
  
The crimson head's claws flashed out striking the wall as Chris ducked drawing up his Beretta to fire twice into the monster's back causing it to groan as it fell forward. Jill then moved smashing her boot into the back of its neck and cracking sound was heard as she did so. Chris breathed heavily as Jill spoke "I guess that should be expected. All of them are already dead, they have had time to regenerate. We should be ready." Chris nodded as he kicked the monster to the side to keep it out of the way. They then moved to a door that seemed to be locked.   
  
Chris noticed the same symbol as the key that Richard had given him on the door, removing the key from his pocket he inserted it and turning. Jill kept watch her assault rifle held up switched to automatic mode. There was a click as the lock was released, Chris removed the key and opened the door jumping back as he pulled, Jill raised the rifle seeing nothing but the orange glow of the back up lights in the hall. Chris looked and then stepped forward keeping his handgun down as he moved, Jill followed trying to keep her footsteps soft on the metal plated floor.   
  
The hallway before them split off into two different trails. To their left was a short hall that lead to a elevator that appeared to go down but the power loss prevented it from working. To the right was a small flight of stairs that was accompanied by a number of broken wires and pipes that lead to a pair of double doors. Directly in front of them was a door marked 'Wreck Room' at this point both of them were due for something to at least drink and walked through both of them on their guard. Chris narrowed his eyes as he looked down at the scientist and the sleeping zombie, he carried another shotgun. Apparently he was in the middle of loading it when he was slain.   
  
Chris kneeled down and collected the shotgun shells "That makes casualty number seventeen. How many people were working down here?" he murmured to himself as he placed the new shells in his open as always side pack with the other six extras he had. Jill found some bottled water in the refrigerator, it was still sealed so the virus wouldn't have gotten contaminated. Jill allowed it to roll back across her tongue helping with the dryness in the back of her throat, Chris told her to hold on to it she nodded and they each left. The took the second door into the next room having absolutely no clue of what to expect.   
  
There was alot of moisture in the next room as they found themselves surrounded by pipes and mechanics, the floor seemed to be damp from the sprinkler system obviously there had been alot of activity in here earlier. They both stepped forward Jill taking point her assault rifle on her shoulder "Must be either the cooling systems." Jill said as she stepped forward hanging a right following the white painted arrows on the floor, a small fire burned in a piece of machinery obviously a furnace or something. She looked up pointing to some reinforced pipes along the wall "But those are made for feeding power." she followed them Chris following just behind her.  
  
Down the short twenty foot passage they came across a lone panel that smelled of a thick gaseous fuel. Chris looked at it, being the team's marksman and point man he was not really spewing with knowledge on such things. Jill however knew of this and spoke up "It is a key component in starting up power after a black out. Though this is a smaller version for private establishments. Using a fuel it automatically powers it up the generator like a quick jump start." Chris nodded understanding perfectly as Jill lowered the heavy M4 and reached to a handle. She turned and pulled "And this must be the fuel cell." she pulled it out. It seemed to be solid enough.   
  
Jill turned it looking for something "And should I be surprised?" she asked as she turned it and showed Chris, the power meter showing that it was completely drained. Chris looked down the passage as he suddenly heard an odd screech almost insect like, he turned bringing up the shotgun his eyes moving to the sights ready at a moments notice. There was a tense silence before he lowered the shotgun and looked at Jill "I saw something back in that room where we found those slides. You still have them?" he asked. Jill nodded motioning to the backpack, that was the ultimate evidence against Wesker and Umbrella. With this thought they headed back to the room.   
  
(Underground Labs-Meeting Room)  
  
Rebecca stood guard at the door guarding it as Richard continued to try to find Brad's channel, radio signals could not get through the walls of the laboratory on the inside and at this depth. She ignored Richard's light urgings at the half decent machine as he continued to try for a connection, she meanwhile cursed herself. She held the heavy pistol style magnum up, she still had eight rounds left in it but she wouldn't have had it at all if it wasn't for a corpse who decided to at least die and have something another could use. But why the fuck did she have to lose every last bit of evidence that she and her unlikely partner had found, she just had to lose her side pack earlier!  
  
She looked at her Beretta as well, it had killed more than any other handgun probably had during her movements through the more infected areas of the forest. She felt ready with the heavy weapon in the grasp of her sweaty hands "I will not die." she said softly, she would make sure this was exposed. Rebecca's head moved to the side as she heard the elevator nearby working, she looked at Richard who nodded and picked up his shotgun following her out and taking aim waiting for whoever it was to emerge, their trigger fingers ready in the event of it being an enemy.....  
  
(Underground Labs-Mailing Room)  
  
Jill really couldn't believe that the fuel storage tank was in the mailing room, right behind the counter. What kind of a person would feel comfortable working right next to a fuel tank, this was only reinforced once Jill read the label. The fuel in question had a main ingredient which involved a rather potent explosive, the slightest amount of slinging would result in an explosion even while it was stored within. Jill shouldered the assault rifle as she pulled the capsule from its place holding it in both her hands, her right holding the handle, her left supporting it. They walked from the office.  
  
Jill walked softly into the hallway as Chris took point knowing that just running would cause this precious cargo to go off like a forth of July special, only contained into one small area that would fry both of them. As they stepped through the halls there was no sign of opposition from the single V-ACT that Chris had murdered just prior. However once they entered the hall where the wreck room was there was skittering in the ventilation system like nails rapping quickly against the metal from the inside. Jill looked to Chris in confusion as he stepped behind her, she held up her magnum in her free hand letting her other arm hang limp holding the tank secure.   
  
Chris looked at her and motioned toward the double doors, once they got through they would be able to use their dangerous toy. They entered the room Jill holding the revolver in front of her ready to fire at anything that dared to attack her. As they allowed the doors to close there was suddenly a crash as something metallic hit the floor, something came around the passage before them standing there. Chris took aim on it but didn't know how to react to what he saw before them. Jill held up her magnum in her shaking hand as she looked at the abomination before her.  
  
It might have once been some sort of insect, or perhaps even human. It seemed to have the body of an insect although it stood on a pair of hind legs, its arms were made like scythes. It's anatomy made no sense from the outside, even its eyes hung out slightly from the deformed heads. It suddenly roared rushing Chris and swinging one of its arms, it stretched out before coming right up. Chris moved to the side away from Jill as the limp stabbed into the floor he then raised his shotgun and fired. The lightweight creature was blasted back slamming against the floor as one of its arms was sent flying with a crackling sound.   
  
He looked at Jill as she stood there, more of them started to appear "Move it! I'll hold them off!" he shouted. Jill was about to protest but knew better and she headed down the hall following the white paint, the sounds of screeching, shotgun blasts and splattering crusty shell and gore heard behind her. She quickly moved putting the fuel cell into place and smashing her hand onto the restart button, the entire system started to act but something was wrong. 'Where the fuck are the lights?!' her mind screamed. She saw the instructions on the panel "Reactivate in main power room?! Damn!" she shouted.   
  
Chris suddenly came into view from the hall frantically trying to reload the shotgun however he suddenly tripped falling back. One monster jumped at him screeching, he reached up grabbing the one scythe arm as it came at him, he growled as he reached up grabbing one of the flash grenades pushing it into the monster's deformed mouth, amazingly it went down the bug things large throat and into its body. Suddenly there was a blasting sound as a .44 magnum round caught it in the chest sending it and the bomb back. Jill stood there with her magnum "Back off!" she shouted firing two more rounds keeping them back.   
  
The flash grenade went off suddenly blowing the fragile creature apart, several pieces of its flying shell also spelled death for the other disgusting creatures. Chris breathed as Jill walked up offering a hand, he took it and stood to his feet. Had the creature been there another few seconds he would have been caught in the close range blast. Jill however thought nothing of her deeds, though she had just saved him it didn't make them even for the times he had saved her. Eventually after they managed to get a hold of herself they moved on to the next room.  
  
The next room was horrible, pipes and machinery surrounded them once again but the entire room was enveloped in smoke and steam from the heating systems. Jill breathed as she moved forward still holding her magnum while Chris kept watch on the rear with his shotgun. They eventually found a few bodies with what appeared to large holes chewed out of them, it explained where those creatures had come from. To Chris it looked like a disturbing scene out of a certain sci-fi movie involving easy to kill yet numerous freaks of nature. They moved past them trying not to look back.  
  
It didn't take them long to get through that room and find the next area, a large square shaped room with a rather large cylinder object running down the center "What the hell is this?" Chris asked looking at it. Jill had heard of something like this but this was a much more powerful version of such a thing "Its a self destruction system. Made to completely obliterate anything in the event of an emergency. Something like this requires either a government contract or one hell of a permit and I doubt Umbrella has either." she said as she moved forward to a control panel pressing a few buttons.   
  
Chris gulped "Maybe you don't wanna touch anything around this little guy." he said looking at the large system. Jill looked at him and pointed just below it to the generators "This should restore the power." as Jill said this and flipped a switch the entire room went up with light as the power was full restored. As Jill smiled at her deeds there was a sudden screeching from the corner as something jumped at her. Another one of those lizard gorilla things, Jill quickly moved to the side as it swiped its claws scarring over the control panel destroying it. Jill growled as she fired off the three rounds at close range reducing the monster's face to a pulp of gore.  
  
Jill brought up a speed loader replenishing the ammunition in her magnum before she turned to Chris "Lets get back to that elevator. I've had just about enough of this." Chris nodded as he pulled himself to his feet "My thoughts exactly." he said before they both moved out of the heated room keeping their guard up as they heard the sounds of the creatures running around in the air vents. They however managed to make it back to the wreck room's hallway without any interruption, once they arrived Jill came to a stop checking over everything she had making sure everything was ready.   
  
She discarded the M4's second magazine slapping another one into her rifle and bringing it up, Chris looked at her "Whats up?" he asked as he noticed the look of determination in her face. "This elevator is a one way. Whoever has been playing us it downstairs be ready." she told him. Chris nodded before he brought up his handgun and stepped forward, while zombies weren't the same he doubted that any human would be resistant to any round to the head. As the elevator doors opened there was the sudden sounds of multiple feet from behind.  
  
Both Chris and Jill turned "Chris!" a familiar voice called out before Rebecca came into view followed by Richard and Barry who was apparently done exploring the surface. Richard held up his assault shotgun "Thirty minutes are up you two. We're through waiting around." he said seriously. Rebecca crossed her arms still holding the powerful desert eagle loaded and ready "Whenever you feel like going." she said breathing. Barry simply nodded as he brought up his own weapon the .44 that had served him all night, obviously he still had some ammo left. Chris and Jill nodded before they all piled into the elevator and rode it down.  
  
In all situations of Survival Horror there must be confrontation..... 


	25. Cause Behind the Horror

Disclaimer: Why do we have to do these gay things? Anyway Resident Evil belongs to Capcom and Resident Evil: Remake is exclusive to the Nintendo Gamecube. I am not getting any cash or benefits for writing this I'm just an RE Fan. So now that thats out of the way, let the nightmare begin.  
  
Author's Note: ARGH! It's a given that you all probably hate me for waiting so long. Just on with it.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Resident Evil Rebirth  
  
Chapter 25: Cause Behind the Horror   
  
The elevator rocked lightly as they headed into the underworld and everybody in the small area of the room was tense as they pretty much figured this was the last area of the facility they had to investigate, it was also where the brains of the operation was resting. Wesker was around there somewhere, it was hard to believe that he would ever betray them or set them up like this after the seen evidence it could not be dismissed. He had stayed with them up until Chris was forced into a showdown with the vengeful Lisa Trevor and now they had to find and bring him to justice, otherwise these people would have died for nothing.   
  
Jill's grip rested hard around her assault rifle while Chris held his shotgun firmly having passed the Sub-Machine Gun on to Richard who was hurting on ammo for his shotgun which was on its last full chamber as ammo went. Barry held his .44 while Rebecca held the .50 Desert Eagle, it still lingered on how she had found such a weapon. The elevator stopped and all of them nearly lost their footing, the doors slowly opened and Chris and Barry feel down on one knee raising their signature weapons into the dark hall. There was nothing there, hell there wasn't even a sign of conflict on the lower levels.   
  
Chris stood up pumping his shotgun and stepped forward followed by Richard, Rebecca and Jill stepped up next and Barry made sure the elevator was secure before moving forward. They moved down the hall finding a single electronic door which seemed to be opened by the press of a button on the side, Chris looked to the others. Jill switched her weapon to full automatic mode, Richard shouldered his shotgun and brought up the MP5, Rebecca and Barry held up their hand cannons. Chris reached up pressing the button and then moved hard into the room.   
  
Chris and Jill both stepped in and looked around slowly, the room was like nothing they had ever seen before, Richard had no clue what he was looking at and Rebecca found herself in the vision of what used to be her dream. Several glass chambers were in the center of the room holding bizarre, almost random bodies of flesh and bone. Computers lined the room and wires stretched across the floor plugging into places one could only guess at. There was few sounds from the room except the sound of typing.  
  
Jill lowered her assault rifle and brought up her Beretta as she stepped in front of Chris, Redfield followed suit and stepped forward following her while Rebecca and Richard held their ground, but Barry seemed to hang back. The multiple computer screens lit up the silhouette of a man dressed in black and dark blue, those perpetual shades still resting on his face "Wesker." Chris said very hatefully as he stepped up behind him. Their out-of-place captain didn't even flinch as he continued typing on the keyboard "So you've come. Chris you make me proud. Then again you are one of my men." Chris scoffed as he gripped his weapon "Whatever." he responded.  
  
There was suddenly a click from behind as Richard was pushed forward rather hard, everybody turned to see Barry holding his weapon to the back of Jill's head. Rebecca stepped back her weapon trembling in her fingers, this was a real shock to her. Chris took a breath "Your kidding me..." he murmured, absently speaking to fate. Wesker chuckled "Thank you Barry." Barry had no expression on his face at all, he was just monotone "Oh don't blame Barry for everything, word has it that his better half and two lovely daughters will be in danger if he doesn't do everything I tell him to." he said.  
  
Jill growled as she clicked the safty switch on her rifle before dropping it to the ground followed by her handgun, Chris placed his handgun on the floor knowing that he would be shot before his shotgun could be accessed. Chris growled "Since when Wesker?" Wesker chuckled as he held up his handgun "I'm afraid I don't know what your talking about." he said plainly playing stupid. Chris stepped forward "Since when have they been slipping you a paycheck?!" Wesker chuckled again as he stepped forward "I think it is you who doesn't understand, I've always been with Umbrella, and you and your group were nothing more than my little piggies. A test, to see what kind of real power the weapons have."  
  
Jill gulped "A test, all of this was for a fucking test?! But why eliminate STARS?! The group that you founded and brought up?!" Wesker chuckled "Believe it or not its all Umbrella's intention." Jill scoffed "Your nothing more than Umbrella's slave." she spat. Wesker looked back "I've little more us for you. Seeing as how you've already put down most of our creations, I guess humans will always be a step up but I have another problem." he looked at Jill "Everything. Evidence and all at my feet now." he demanded holding up his weapon. Jill growled unable to believe he could have thought of such things.  
  
She slowly opened her backpack and through down the file which had contained everything they had found, Chris dropped the video from Kenneth's camera which showed his death. Wesker looked to Barry "Take Redfield and Aiken out in the all and eliminate them. Then go to the heliport there is a 4x4 waiting on you." he said. He turned from Jill and grabbed Chris by the shoulder pulling him out. Rebecca looked back and breathed as the doors closed Wesker then spoke up "You too Chambers." he said suddenly and she bit her lip. Rebecca dropped a good amount of papers that none of them had seen before. What had she been doing?  
  
Wesker looked up as he held his handgun toward Jill's head "I must say that I am pleased you got this far and escaped so many dangers, including Ms. Trevor it's a shame the others weren't fortunate. But then again you've gotta love Barry, he truly is afraid of Umbrella." Jill growled at Wesker as she stepped up in defense "You and Umbrella took his family! You bastard!" Wesker grit his teeth before punching Jill hard in the for head with the same hand that held the Beretta. She fell back and Rebecca caught her, she growled at Wesker.  
  
"Umbrella?" Wesker questioned before he spoke again "Well I may have said a few things here and there but it had nothing to do with Umbrella. I've just used Barry to fulfill my own interest but it seems both you and Barry felt I was following orders." he chuckled.  
  
Though she now understood Barry was being fooled she still didn't understand his motives "What are you babbling about now Wesker?" Jill growled "Your nothing more than a pawn to Umbrella, what is there to be proud of. Your nothing but a pathetic fool that has sold your soul." while one would expect this unstable version of Wesker to just turn and shoot he did not "Smart girl but Umbrella feels they no longer need me. I can't wait to hear of their anger when I sell the fruits of our labor to the highest bidders, and they don't want it because its AI isn't the sharpest tool in the shed." he said giving a short laugh.   
  
Rebecca looked toward him clinching her fists before speaking "So you're a lier, a double back stabber, and a screw up. Any other flaws you wanna share with us before going to hell?" Wesker chuckled at Rebecca "I must applaud you Chambers, for one of little experiance you've been involved in this longer than any of them and escaped twice. Though that makes you even more of a danger." he raised his handgun up taking aim on her chest "Truly this is a shame. Your probably one of the only people I've ever met that can appreciate what can be created from our work." Rebecca didn't respond as she clinched her first wondering how long he was going to preach on his pride.   
  
Rebecca grit her teeth as Wesker laughed at them "You truly have no shame and all for these abominations you have running the halls of this place!" Wesker huffed as he stepped back toward the control panel. He reached his free hand down to the panel flipping a few switches "I can see how you two cannot understand something such as true power. Allow me to show you exactly what has been worked on for years that Umbrella wishes me to destroy." he flipped a final switch and one of the capsules lit up. Jill and Rebecca looked and gasped.   
  
Whatever this creature was it had clearly at one point been human but it was anything but that now. It stood at around seven or eight feet in height and had to have weighted over three hundred pounds considering just how much muscle mass its body contained. Its flesh was rendered a dark silver color mixed in with the visible bloody veins that came from the heart that was exposed outside its chest. Its head was bald and looked like a skull or something with veins coming up over one eyes, its right arm had been turned into a large claw and there were surgical scars all over it. Its sex could not be confirmed as it had had any possible signs removed, the thought of what kind of poor soul went through this hurt their souls.   
  
Wesker looked up gloating at this creation that was apparently his own "The ultimate life form. Tyrant. It's truly magnificent." Jill growled before speaking "For the sake of this thing, I'm going to try and not take the utter most joy in killing you." she said. Wesker narrowed his eyes at the threat before slowly turning back, looking coldly at both Rebecca and Jill "You know something, I really hate you guys." he said before raising his handgun. Rebecca ducked down grabbing her desert eagle from the floor while Jill went for her knife hoping to swipe at Wesker.   
  
There was a click from Wesker's Beretta as they all moved to strike but suddenly there was another sound from behind just as Wesker's arm was sent up, blood flying everywhere. A large calibur magnum had just gone off from the doorway pinning Wesker's arm, without hesitation Rebecca held up her .50 and fired right into Wesker's stomach. Another shot went off from the door and Wesker heavily fell to the ground with a wet smack. Jill and Rebecca looked back toward the doorway to see Chris and Barry standing there holding out their weapons of choice while Richard stood there as backup.   
  
Jill looked up as Barry stepped up toward Rebecca and Jill who had nearly been killed because of him "Forgive me..." he said in a voice heavy with guilt. "No, its not your fault. It was all Umbrella and Wesker." Rebecca assured him, Barry didn't take it as much "Even if it ment my family I couldn't continue doing this, nobody controls me or my friends. Not so easily." he said. Chris stepped up toward Wesker just as he suddenly bolted up clawing at the controls ignoring the bullets that had been all but stopped by the kevlar in his vest. Barry watched as the lights on the tank switched over to green "Shit!" he shouted pulling Wesker away from the controls throwing him across the room.  
  
It was too late as the tank slowly drained and the monster's head rose as it back conscious, it growled before it pulled back its arm and smashed it right through the glass of the chamber and jump out onto the floor. Barry held up his magnum aiming at the monster as Chris brought up his shotgun "You want a piece of me?!" Barry shouted. Wesker chuckled as he rose to his feet looking at them "Perfect. When all of you get to hell be sure to mention my name, I'm sure they'll give you a discount." he chuckled. However the monster called Tyrant looked toward him and stepped away from the STARS team.  
  
Wesker backed up against the controls as this happened "What?!" he shouted his perpetual shades covering a pair of eyes that were glazed over in fear. He looked at the screens as it flashed up with just the warnings that Umbrella had warned him of "Premature!" he gasped right before being backhanded across the room. It then looked toward them as they all drew up their weapons "Come on! You test tube freak!" Chris shouted as he aimed his shotgun. Barry held up his magnum taking aim on the head "Give him hell!" he shouted.   
  
Gunfire rang out from all of them as the monster raised its arms trying to ward off the hail of burning metal upon its person. Jill reached up slapping in a new magazine to her assault rifle before letting loose again, Rebecca burned off everything in her Desert Eagle before bringing up her Beretta. Richard shouldered Enrico's submachine gun and let fly with his shotgun behind Chris and Barry. Hundreds of bullets later the monster grabbed its punctured heart and fell back with a wet splat against the floor, apparently dead.   
  
Chris held up his shotgun which was completely burned out on ammunition and dropped it to the ground. Jill replaced the magazine in her M4 still having six grenades in the launcher, Rebecca reloaded her .50 and Barry reloaded his .44. Chris looked around "Fuck! Where's Wesker?!" he shouted. In all the commotion their traitorous leader had vanished, apparently not dead after all. Barry shook his head as he stepped toward the exit "Lets just get the hell out of here." he said. The others looked back at the Tyrant which lay motionless before they followed.   
  
Horror slowly draws to a close as the light approaches, but a final challenge awaits. 


	26. Five Minutes to Kill

Disclaimer: Why do we have to do these things? Anyway Resident Evil belongs to Capcom and Resident Evil: Remake is exclusive to the Nintendo Gamecube. I am not getting any cash or benefits for writing this I'm just an RE Fan. So now that thats out of the way, let the nightmare begin. 

Author's Note: There are probably very few authors that have waited for over two years to complete any story. Over two years ago I was forced to stop writing this and found myself drawn to other projects and every time I looked back at this, I realized that my writing style had improved and didn't want to take the trouble correcting it all. Now as I plan to delete my unfinished stories that I have no intention of continuing, I believe it is only appropriate that I do this as I have been drawn by the thought of working on Resident Evil 2 as well.

* * *

Resident Evil Rebirth

Chapter 26: Five Minutes To Kill

Chris and Jill stepped from the lab after Barry and Richard who had taken up the lead at this point in time, Rebecca came behind them keeping an eye on the fallen monster with the fifty caliber she had procured. She angrily slammed her palm down on the switch near the door, which in turn sealed the laboratory shut and hopefully removed the threat of anything else escaping the room. They were all exhausted and not one of them was willing to take in one more surprise considering all that they had gone through already on this terrible night.

They were covered in the slick and scent of their own sweat. Their eyes were blurring from the humidity of the labs and the fatigue of a sleepless night. Those that had passed through the trials of the mansion were fighting off headaches and nausea. Their weapons had become frozen lumps within their hands and their digits were bruised and pained from the countless trigger pulls. They had all probably suffered some temporary hearing damage from the sheer amount of close quarters fire they had performed. The sheer amount of loss and betrayal over the course of the night had all left them prepared for the morning that would hopefully bring them salvation.

The lot of them were silent as they rode up the elevator once again which eventually emerged within the laboratories in the hallway where two unclothed corpses had been, left with fine 9mm entry wounds in their skulls. The group was prepared to travel as a group back to the main hall of the mansion and push every ounce of their manpower towards moving through the forest while fighting off the creatures within. However, as they stepped out of the elevator, Rebecca Chambers came to a realization "Wait! We cannot just leave this place standing!"

Chris would have looked at her skeptically just a few hours before, but he had already seen after everything that she did know what she was talking about and nodded for her to continue. She did so "I found a file in the upper labs and there is apparently still a lot of the virus lingering in the mansion. It will not effect the living, but there is no telling how long it will be before the creatures spread out from the mansion. We need to blow this whole place up!"

Jill looked at Rebecca "How are we supposed to do that?"

Rebecca looked up "This entire complex is linked to a self-destruct sequence and there is also an alarming amount of counter-viral materials stockpiled in this place. I'm sure that once they go up the significant traces of the virus will be eradicated and there weaker amounts will just fizzle out."

Richard breathed "There is a catch, isn't there?"

Rebecca nodded her head "After it has been activated, we will only have five minutes to get away from the estate and out of the blast radius. Every door in the complex will be unlocked and we should be able to escape via the helipad if we move quickly."

Chris nodded his head before he lashed out arm out "Alright then, Jill and Barry will come with me to make a clear path to the helipad. Richard, go with Rebecca and help her however you can. Move out!"

With these orders the two groups separated and moved in different directions, Rebecca and Richard moving down the corridor towards the fuel room while the three higher officers moved back the way they had come in the first place. As they had expected they were attacked by more of the crimson faced zombies, but the collective firepower of three different people made quick work of them. They made their way back up the stairs and to the elevator room they had all come down through and found a new door wide open, marked as an emergency exit to the helipad.

Jill instinctively grew angry as she noticed the key that had been left in the gate and knew that their traitorous leader had passed through. As she was prepared to lurch forward and give pursuit the speakers suddenly came to life and a number of systems stirred behind the concrete walls. The computerized female voice was loud and clear over the compound as it gave out a warning like the voice of Death's Angel "The self-destruct system has been activated. All personnel must evacuate immediately. Deactivating and releasing all locks."

Barry was the first to move forward with his magnum, quickly taking down two zombies that were behind the helipad corridor with clean shots to the face. He then turned and laid in wait for Rebecca and Richard knowing that they would be coming within the next minute if they had any sense at all. Jill was rushing down the hall with Chris right behind her when suddenly there was a high-pitched beeping from his belt. She responded by lashing out her hand and snatching his radio and lifting it to her ear.

"This is Brad... Running out of fuel... This is your last chance! If there's anyone alive, give me a sign! I repeat, this is your last chance!"

Chris snatched the radio back and slapped it onto his belt before looking at her "Our only chance is to run for it." he said not sounding very confident that they could make it, but it was even less likely that Brad would spot them.

Jill then pointed down the hall with a beaming expression on her face "Think again." she said, he turned around and was unable to believe what he saw. It was a case of signal rockets specifically designed to be used quickly and there were three in the case so the chances of defects were very little. Chris snatched it up just as Rebecca and Richard arrived on scene.

"The self-destruct sequence has been activated. Four minutes remaining!" Rebecca shouted as Richard arrived to begin jabbing his finger into the elevator's call button which lowered. All of them piled in and Chris slapped the button which would take them to the helipad, all of them urging the elevator to move faster until it finally opened up into the murky night.

Chris dashed forward to slam the case down and open it, his hand swatting the first button he saw which sent off all three of the flares enclosed. They went high and exploded to give light to the entire area, there was no way that anybody could have missed that from a plane, let alone a helicopter that was looking for it. Everybody tensely glared at Rebecca as she monitored the time that was left and after what seemed like an eternity muttered "Three minutes!"

Nobody was in the mood for anymore surprises, but the sound of the helipad suddenly cracking under them was not something that anybody would have wanted to hear. At first they feared that one of those systems might include tearing down the helipad to make sure that nobody got away with all those corporate secrets. Then suddenly a section of it exploded outward and something moved through the dust and the chunky of falling concrete to stand in defiant of it's own mortality, the monster called the Tyrant.

All of them found themselves holding up their weapons and at the same time were unable to open fire at this creature that had somehow escaped death. Richard pumped his shotgun once again as he looked at the creature and was already sure that there was little his weapon could do. Rebecca lifted up the heavy magnum pistol once again and concentrated upon the target in front of her, her wrists ached from the impact of the heavy caliber firearm. Barry meanwhile held his with ease and was the first to take action in opening fire. The others responded the same way only to find that while there was an overflow of blood from the monster, he would not die.

The monster then roared and made a rush towards a member of the group, sprinting forward and taking a wide swipe with his claw to just barely miss Richard who was quick to react. He dropped his shotgun into one hand and stabbed the barrel under the monster's chin before pulling the trigger. The monster roared as it stumbled back with part of its face damaged and roared before it utilized the normal hand to back-fist a retreating Richard in the shoulder. He screamed as he was launched over twelve feet and the gunfire fell silent as everybody moved to reload, he felt the bones in his leg were out of place and raised his weapon as the monster approached.

The monster came down hard with its claw just as Richard held up the shotgun to fire another blast into the monster's palm sending it stumbling back. The monster roared right before it was struck in the spin by a grenade from Jill Valentine, it roared as a blood red patch appeared on it's back and launched itself at the senior female of the group. Richard fell unconscious from the pain just as Rebecca rushed up to him and made herself ready to guard him.

Chris opened fire with the MP5 he had been given by that stranger and held no attention towards ammo conservation as Rebecca screamed the two minute marker. Just as this happened there was a sound of impact from nearby and the whirl of rotter blades that had been unheard over the gunfire. The assault rifle went dry just as Jill turned her attention to see the chopper hovering in autopilot while Brad was busy at the doors working on the ladders "Somebody use it! Kill it, whatever it is!" he screamed down at them.

Chris breathed as he shouldered the now dry MP5 and drew out the magnum revolver he had collected and it was at this point that he looked at Barry who was using another speed loader on his weapon, his last one. He noticed Chris and nodded before moving over and snatching the other revolver leaving the marksman completely unarmed with the exception of his knife. The eldest officer then let loose on the abomination with both high caliber weapons, aware of the aching that would be in his wrists for months to come. Redfield dashed across the helipad towards the weapon that had been thrown from the chopper.

Just as he was a few meters away the creature noticed and jumped to get in his way. The monster took a wide stance as Barry ceased fire to avoid hitting his friend, the claw was drawn back and it prepared to lashed out at Chris who was given no time to stop and turn with the rain soaked helipad under his feet. He narrowed his eyes as he suddenly launched himself towards the ground like a baseball player might make that slide to the base, the lubrication of the helipad's smooth concrete allowed him to slide right through the monster's legs as the claws were dug into the pavement. Rebecca's voice was unheard as she screamed the one minute warning.

Chris jumped to his feet and rolled to grab the weapon which he quickly prepared as the monster fought to recover itself. He took aim with what at first appeared to be a large crate until it was realize to be the last resort rocket launcher from the chopper. Chris narrowed his eyes as he switched modes and then fired the weapon launching all the rockets at once. Each of them impacted against the monster more furiously than the last until he was left as simple chunks of smoldering flesh.

"Move it!" Brad screamed from the chopper, opting Chris to drop the launcher and dash for the chopper that was just shy of landing. Jill and Barry rushed to grab Richard and moved him into the chopper, followed by Chris and Rebecca who screamed for Brad to triple time his escape. The chopper lifted off and got away just as the mansion and the grounds were enveloped in a catastrophic blast. Brad growled as he attempted to keep the chopper steady and the passenger fought to get the doors closed, through willpower and greased ability, Brad Vickers managed to pull the chopper away from the blast and the mansion was left as a fading memory.

Once the danger had passed, Brad looked back at the small number of passengers he possessed and found himself questioning what had happened. Barry had fallen back in his seats and had placed a surprising amount of non-issued weaponry on the floor. Rebecca was tending to Richard who looked like he had been run over a few times by a truck. Jill had taken her seat after putting down her own weaponry long with Chris and after just a few moments of peace had abruptly passed out. Her head fell against Redfield's shoulder, but he seemed unable to do anything but look out the window.

This hour of darkness had ended, but there were far more remaining before the world would awaken from the nightmare they had yet to realize.

Next Chapter: The Morning After

The night before had been filled with danger that threatened their very lives, but the morning after holds a different manner of enemy and conspiracy that must be revealed. We explore the individual endings for each of the survivors as they prepare to begin a new mission to destroy the Umbrella Corporation regardless of the cost.


	27. Epilogue

Disclaimer: Why do we have to do these things? Anyway Resident Evil belongs to Capcom and Resident Evil: Remake is exclusive to the Nintendo Gamecube. I am not getting any cash or benefits for writing this I'm just an RE Fan. So now that thats out of the way, let the nightmare begin.

Author's Note: I had originally planned to write in where they get told off by that fat bastard, Chief Irons, but in the end I realized that it has been done and doesn't need to be continue. I decided instead to simply let you know what happens to the characters and this is alternate from the actual cannon. You can expect some stuff to appear when I write up my Resident Evil 2 novel sometime in the near future, I will also explain how some characters came out contrary to what RE1 and RE0 play out. This is the final chapter. -  
Resident Evil Rebirth

Chapter 28: Epilogues

Chris Redfield's Apartment 10:56 PM August 23rd, 1998 (Monday)

Chris Redfield breathed as he continued to go over the testimonies and the information that he had received from his various sources about any further research that Umbrella would be performing in the near future. He exhaled before he closed the folder and placed it alongside others in a leather binder that he would be taking with him on his trip. The duffle bag and backpack that sat in the corner of the room seemed to announce to anybody that he was not planning on staying. However, to anybody that had heard the report that he and the other survivors had compiled, they would have realized it was a sign that he was taking things into his own hands.

Their return to the Raccoon Police Department had been accompanied by everything but a warm welcome when it came down to the surprising amount of weaponry they were carrying as well as the medical attention that was required. The disappearance of six highly trained officers also left the local police chief, Brian Irons, flushed with anger and demanding answers. He had listened to the report that had been compiled by the collective survivors almost three times now, but always denied the request that it ended with. His refusal was always accompanied by further anger and threats towards their careers, it was obvious that something was generating a lot of control over him as he blatantly refused to formally investigate Umbrella.

He had managed to compile a great amount of information that the Umbrella Corporation was still working in the city and were within striking distance of completing a state-of-the-art research facility. Chris had already orchestrated everything and would be heading to Europe to personally confront the main office about these events. He was not sure how he was going to pull things off, but he was more than prepared to break a few laws to make sure that the means justified the means. He was thankful that only the local papers had tarnished the names of the team, the incidents had not been enough to be made national.

He was not sure if it was a bad omen to be leaving his journal on his desk, holding the records of all that he had been doing, but the office was closed to all personnel with the exception of the STARS members. His persistence had gotten him suspended and he realized that he could not get back in, it would be two months before he could return to active duty, though he didn't exactly plan on it. He would be out of the city by midnight and out of the country six hours later, he was not going to allow himself to be victimized.

He breathed as he looked at the picture on the wall of him and his younger sister, his only remaining family. He would not be passing any word to her, knowing that she could easily get involved if the corporation realized he had told her anything. He breathed as he leaned forward on the desk and stabbed his knife down into the surface in his own self-anguish. His eyes moved down to the case that held his Beretta which his authority as an officer still allowed him to carry. He sighed heavily "Forgive me, Clare."

Raccoon Police Department, STARS Office 2:38 PM, September 15th, 1998 (Tuesday)

Jill Valentine breathed as she turned to see Sargent Marvin Branagh standing in the doorway of the currently unmanned STARS Office, hardly anything had been touched in the last few weeks as the group had been under investigation. The senior officer exhaled as he took in the sight of the box that she had packed up with her own personal items from her desk as well as the picture of her father. She breathed as it became obvious that she would have to come back later for the rest of her things as the single box she had brought was clearly not enough. She breathed as she retrieved her denim jacket from the hook on the wall, she was dressed in the cloths she had changed from on the night of the incident. The emblem of 'Let Me Live' on her back.

"You know that you have two weeks to clean out your desk and locker, you don't have to do it all at once." Marvin offered as he realized that Jill was clearly stressed about everything that had occurred in the last few weeks. Chris had packed up his things and snatched the first flight he could to Europe and had recently established a safehouse for them, Barry would likely be joining after he managed to get his family to Canada. The scattered reports on her desk contained a lot of information from the incident including medical records and the weaponry the department had confiscated from them. All she had been left with was the Samurai Edge Beretta.

She almost felt like throwing up when she noticed Chief Irons carrying a box of .50 ammo to his office along with the handcannon that Barry had been keeping in the office locker for as long as he had been there. It had never been used due to the astounding power and now that he was gone that worthless piece of trash would be treating it like a toy. Barry had left the rest of his collection in the locker as it was evident that he had no reason to remove them from the department. He was doubtlessly with his family in Vancouver by now and would be returning to the city to retrieve her so that they might meet up with Chris in Europe.

In the meantime she found herself trapped in the city under the watchful eyes of the department she had been working for, it was the same for the others who had all resigned. Poor Brad Vickers had cracked under the stress and had hauled ass back to his hometown following his resignation. Richard Aiken had already made his plans and departed shortly after he found himself able to walk and she received confirmation the other day that he was now with Chris. Rebecca Chambers was still around and had actually been staying at Jill's apartment since the incident being that she couldn't stand to be alone. Jill did not dare tell Rebecca to swallow her fear, the company of somebody else that knew how to use a gun was greatly welcomed.

She knew she was being watched and knew that eventually she would have to make her move and get away from the city without being caught or noticed. She would have to make her escape at the best moment, though at she was not sure when that would be. But it would be soon.

Raccoon Park Cemetery 11:13 AM, September 20th, 1998 (Sunday)

Rebecca Chambers exhaled as she looked out over the metropolis' main cemetery having already memorized where the graves of her fallen comrades were, headstones that were erected in their memory with no substance or coffin beneath them. She breathed as she stepped away from the headstone she had just kicked over, belonging to their traitorous captain who she hoped had been killed in the destruction of the facility. She realized that it was less than likely having escaped from two herself and according to Jill, those doors to the helipad had been opened and the elevator had already been raised. She knew that he was alive and would eventually return.

With Enrico gone she had not bothered to tell anybody about her experiences the night before the Alpha Team's arrival or her short-lived partnership with the convicted felon, Lieutenant Billy Coen. She had allowed him to simply walk away and the fact that Chris Redfield had possessed one of the very same weapons that he had been carrying suggested that he had refused to allow her to walk back into the danger. She was not sure where he was now or if he was even still alive and it certainly was not like he was going to contact her to let her know. For his sake as well as her own, she had given a report that she had found his body, rent asunder by unknown animals and had turned in his dog tags to prove her point. His wanted posters were being taken down nation-wide.

Regardless of what would become of him, she was still troubled of what her involvement in the incident would do for her future now that she knew what she knew. She had aspired to become one of the researchers at the very same company that had allowed all of this to happen. There was no way she was going to be able to continue earning money for medical school with all that had happened, she was suspended and would doubtlessly be let go with the arrival of a new STARS Team. She breathed as she still had her issued Beretta and the magnum she had found in that tram car, grasped in the cold fingers of what she suspected to be an Umbrella Agent.

She would use both of them if things came down to it and they attempted to silence her, but it was not likely as she had no intention of wagging an impossible war. She still had a fair amount of money from that trust fund as well as he regular payment from the department. Her only desires at this point were to await things to blow over. However, the more her friends from the hospital talked about the strange patients they were getting, the more she gave thought to heading out of the city. She breathed as she turned and walked completely unaware of what would erupt just a week later.

The nightmare was not over, it was just in hibernation while selecting a new setting...

THE END 


	28. PLANS FOR THE FUTURE

Readers and Reviewers,

Following an impressive amount of varied requests from both reviews and personal e-mail, I have officially decided to devote myself towards the novelization of the major Resident Evil games considering that nobody else is willing to do the same. It just makes me sick how somebody can say they plan a novelization and then just make one chapter and then just leave it there to gather dust. As you might expect these stories will be done similar to Rebirth, which is actually undergoing heavy revision with things such as details and further information which will allow it to stack up to what I have planned for the next several stories. This is the order in which they will be coming.

Resident Evil 2: New Blood - The warzone has gone silent and the city has been completely overtaken by the carriers and the monsters leaving the barricades around the city ignored enough for some new unfortunates to enter the realm of survival horror. Leon S. Kennedy and Claire Redfield enter the city without the slightest idea of what awaits them. Following their fated meeting with each other and the carriers, they realize that their only choice is to somehow find their way out of the lost warzone. One would believe that they would be ignored as civilians who hope their efforts are not in vain. However, their appearance places them in the middle of a massive conspiracy, revolving around a single vial of violet liquid. The G-Virus.

Resident Evil 3: Nemesis - Jill Valentine finds herself attempting to escape the ruins of Raccoon City which has become an irreversible killing zone for the carriers of the outbreak and the creations of Umbrella. Along the way she is reunited with Rebecca Chambers and is forced to ally herself with a group of surviving mercenaries that were pitched in by the evil corporation. There is also the matter of a mysterious young man that came in with the mercenaries by the name of Alexander Darkhill. Following the mansion incident one would think that the former STARS member would be prepared for anything that could possibly be thrown at her, but this all changes when she encounters a new breed of evil known as the Nemesis.

Resident Evil: Code Veronica - Claire Redfield has been captured and sent to Rockfort Island, a secret imprisonment instalation designed to house corporate traitors or terrorists outside the confinds of the law. When another outbreak occures, she finds herself once again fighting her way through a seemingly hopeless situation and the island's unstable commander. Along the way she teams up with a rebellious youth by the name of Steve Burnside, who seems capable of taking care of himself, but harbors a blatant distrust of people in general. There is also a shadow working in the backgrounds that threatens the very existance of Claire and those affiliated with her, and then there is the third party to consider.

Resident Evil: Closing Shadows - Twelve months after the Rockfort incident, Leon Scott Kennedy discovers an instalation that is vital to the operations of Umbrella's rival corporation and infaltrates the facility hoping to find evidence that will finally shut both of them down. He finds the instalation completely derilect and then discovers a large variety of monsters both familiar and new. There is also the threat of the organisms that the rival corporation has collected and the fact that they are running freely throughout the complex leaves Leon standing against his greatest odds to date. Things only grow worse as he finds himself infected with a new strain of virus which the T-Vaccine only manages to slow down, the rival corporation pitches in one of their finest cleaning crews and their latest antagonist makes plans to infect the greater parts of Europe with the virus. This is an original story that details how Umbrella was finally taken down.

After that I just might do a Resident Evil 4 novelization. At this point I really don't know. Review with your thoughts.


End file.
